Sorry For Being Late
by Pet-Chay
Summary: (AU) She was known to be notorious on schedule...You're late, minus 5 for your final grade ...Yeah, a decade and a half is really unacceptable, glad you still waited for me… UPDATED: FINAL CHAPTER posted 12/21/16 ( Promised this is really the ending)
1. Chapter 1

**this a new story**

 **Hope you like this one, and for the record**

 **I Don't own anything,**

* * *

Due to financial status, after I graduated on High school, I enrolled on a technical school since my status can't get me a bachelor degree, I took a 3 year Architectural Drafting program, and after I got my diploma, I work for nearly 3 years straight while building a savings that can leads me to my dream and that is to be an Architect. Glad My best friend Hayate managed to inform me about a university offering a ladderized program, where your vocational program can be credit thus lessening my 5 years back to school journey to three years only… This is when I met her….

She was known to be notorious on schedule, you will learn the meaning of a _DEADLINE_

All projects should be submitted before or on time or else you will get a **straight F**

If you don't know what Time Management is, don't enroll on her course or else a year will be added to your program….

She was A white Devil… Strategically waiting for your death time to arrive,,,,

* * *

The first time we met was in History Class she was my professor,

At first I wanted to test her, I mean, I have an ego already since I already worked, I have experience on the outside world unlike these classmates of mine who I think is just a bunch of immature brats and some of these works allowed me to design and build into a fully functional space.

My questions leads to a debate which made me look a total newbie in the fields

Wow, I was so impressed, that I wanted to returned the favor, I want to impress her too, I studied well on her class, I made sure my projects will get an A, exams will all be 100 %., perfect schedule? I have late's but still she accepts me in her class but marked me as an absent.

at the end I did not know if I managed to impress her or not, I hope I did…

* * *

In my 4th year, I have back subjects that needs to be enroll or else I can't enroll on my thesis next year or worst I'll be adding another year in this university which is a NO-NO to me…

My friend Vice, a junior of mine in High school prayed for my well being that semester, even the administration when she looked at my schedule asked me if I can manage it, since no student in their right mind in the History of Bachelor of Science in Architecture, will enroll in the Class of Engineer Jail Scaglietty, Architect Nanoha Takamachi and Architect Carim Gracia in one semester.

They were known to be the tri pillars of doom not only in my department but so does in engineering department, they holds the title of a professor whose class is being cut in half once they handles it.

Engr. Scaglietty's greatest record is out of 35 students only 10 passed, while Ar. Takamachi well, out 45 students, 20 passed but half of them shift to another course or left the university because they don't want to experience again what they been through, Ar. Gracia, she was the most kindest among the three, record, out of 30 students, only 10 failed but the highest grade you will get from her is C, just passed…

That semester, I experience what we called in my field a hell week, heck its should be called hell semester!, in six months the number of sleep hour I had is literary below 50 hours! AS IN!, they were times Hayate thought Zombies outbreak finally happened and I'm the first victim, even little Vita cried when she saw me in my state.

It was midterm when Ar. Takamachi caught me doing my homework on Engr. Scaglietty in her design course, I supposed to be doing my conceptual board to be passed tomorrow but I can do that at home, since I'm more at ease doing my drawings and design in the sanctuary of my room, so I rather answer my Engr. Structure Problems at school rather than do it at home, since Vice and Teana will meet me at dismissal and we can compare answers.

"Your shear and Moment Diagram are wrong, Use your bending stress in this formula rather than this" She said while explaining to me the problem, after her explanation, I looked at her dumbly I mean, How the hell she still remember this?, She raised her eyebrow to me because I was stunned at the moment and can no longer reply to her, the only thing that made my brain function again is when she declares in the class that the submission will be an hour earlier than before! THE HELL? This woman will be the death of me!

At the end of the day, I scheduled my remaining hours, 1 hour meeting with Vice and Teana, 10 minutes to eat dinner the rest of the evening till tomorrow Drawing of Conceptual board.

When I saw Teana answer, the best in Physics in our groups, her method and Ar. Takamachi is the same,

"Wow, I guess Takamachi sensei, is also great in Math" I said out loud

"Of course she is," said Vice

"She's an Engineer" seconds Teana

"Huh?" I said

"Takamachi sensei is an Architect and a Civil Engineer, she has a licensed in both profession" Teana explained

This made me respect her even more, An Architect and A Civil Engineer at the same time? How cool is that! Wow just wow, No wonder despite of her mean records on students she was still praised and idolized, I really wish to know her more, and I wish I can able to walk right beside her with equal success.

"How lucky to be with her" I said out loud again

"If there is someone" Vice said snickering

'You're mean" said Teana

I looked at them again with questioning looks

"Takamachi sensei is an old maid, because she was too focus on career and success her lovelife is dead hahaha" Laughed Vice

"Well, maybe she enjoys her time alone, I mean she's an Independent woman, maybe that's why her standard on men are high" explained Teana

"How could you say she was Old maid? How old she is anyway?" I asked, I know Takamachi sensei is already beyond 30 but being in that age you can still meet your the one and be married in my perception

"She's 40" said Teana

"WHAT?!" I'm shocked at the revelation she does not look like in 40, with that body and smile, (Even it is once in a blue moon) there's no way she's older than me by a decade and a half!

"Don't asked if you won't believe us, Senpai~" teased Vice

"Grrr, I said don't call me that" I said while locking Vice head in my shoulder and arms while screwing it with my fist

"Sorry, I won't do it again , Ouch ouch" he said

We laughed, and at that moment Takamachi walked in the hallway ready to get home, we immediately quiet down, I looked at her and she looked at me, our glance met, but only in a short period of time, she looked back at her path while me, I just kept staring at her until she was gone in my view, in my mind she was really a beauty, if I will be a man and with the same age, I'll definitely court her

* * *

I ran despite of the signboard that said no running in the corridor, there were only 5 minutes left before the deadline, and I have to make it through! When I reach the Faculty it was exactly 3:00 pm, the deadline, Takamachi sensei was already standing in front of her desk. I hurriedly went to her and smile, she looked at me and said

"You're late, minus 5 for your final grade"

My jaw dropped, How could she do that?! It was still 3:00:35 in my wrist watch and in the digital clock on her table! By definition of that, I'm still on time. She might have been sensed that I'm going to argue with her, since I'm was known to stood up in my belief, and we already have a heated clash in history class before, so she gave me another instructions before I can say anything

"Tell your classmate to be on my class by 3:30, if they are not, they will be marked absent and they conceptual board won't be accept anymore, that's includes you miss Testarossa and if more than 10 is absent, you will take the responsibility with them since you the one I given instruction to." she instructed

I literally drop my board on her table, and run, be it an impolite gesture or not, there's no way my sleepless night will go to waste, I ran through the university going to each base of my classmate groups, thank goodness there were in groups heck I'm sure I can beat Usain Bolt's record if that's not the case.

Until now, I don't Know how I survived in that day

* * *

Before the releasing of the grade in that semester, I was at the cathedral of St. Thouma, praying to God, not to forsake me!

Engr. Scaglietty already gave us a warning and he even said this semester he beats his record, I was already crying I know I'm one of the fallen, and Ar. Takamachi also give a sign that almost half of her class did not made it. This is the first time that I hold onto angels and to the lord for my dear grades, I even have my confessions, I was so immersed in my praying that I did not sense the person beside me, I was praying loud enough my seatmate can hear it, but I don't care! If I failed my mom will have… I can't even think about it…

After prayed, I looked one last time at the altar, and then I look at the person beside me, I was shocked to see Ar. Gracia, then I looked beyond her, this made me blush like a tomato, Beside her is Ar. Nanoha Takamachi.

My feeling of doom is ten times than beffore, I must have looked stupid since Ar. Gracia laughed at me when I saw Ar. Takamachi, I immediately stood up and walked to the exit, before I exited the cathedral I looked back at my two professor, they were looking at me, and when I glanced at Takamachi sensei, she smiles at me, (A smile that can rival to any rarest gem, a smile that can beat any sweets in the world) I must have blushed again because Ar. Gracia laughed again. I ran as fast as I could after that.

* * *

I was one of the lucky six passed in Engr. Scaglietty class, true to his words, he beats his record by letting only 6 passed on his class out of 35 students, I was screaming my heart out, I was so glad that I did not commit suicide that night since I was so embarrassed yesterday, there's no way I can look at Ar. Gracia without blushing and Ar. Takamachi. Next is my grade in Ar. Gracia, I asked my classmate to get it for me since I can't really see her right now, and we all know we all have the same grades, I was drinking black coffee when Vice spat me at the back, he was crying and telling how proud he is to be my junior and now classmate to witness me breaking a record.

I asked Teana what the dufus meant,she only smiles at me and said I got B plus in Ar. Gracia's class, and I was the first student Ar. Garcia gave a B plus other than C plus, thus me making another history, first being stupid enough to enroll in the tri-pillar and being smart to have a highest record in Ar. Garcia's class.

I did not seek Ar. Takamachi at the end of the semester. My popularity grew that semester, they said I was a living miracle, and I was genius to passed that kind of hardship. It was on the student's record I saw my grade in Takamachi sensei class and it was a A minus, I was shocked, I thought she will gave me a B rather than an A, How I wished I see her before the summer break so I can properly thank her, because honestly I really learned a lot from her, If I'm not really embarrassed by my action at the cathedral I was really hoping we can talked more.

* * *

Doing my thesis, stressed me emotionally and physically, I was on the verge of dropping the subject, but out of the blue, Ar. Takamachi offer to be my consultant, I was shocked, she accepted me, without a hesitation, out 30 students, she only agree to the three of us to be our consultant, I was so happy, especially when she gave me her number so we can chat and talked more. This gave me an inspiration to do more and graduated already, I dream that once I graduate we can be real friends, but as we discuss more, and I learned from her, reality also slaps me, a reality that her league is way beyond for me, that even I graduated there's no way we can be equal, she already have years of success and financially secure, while me? I was just a working student hoping to get a decent job and helps my family financially while doing what I love.

I also grew insecure when my fellow student whom she took told me she just pitied me, that's why she offer to be a consultant, which I can tell it's true, because whenever we talked, she always correcting me and giving me instruction on what to do, she become like an adviser rather than a consultant.

I managed to minimize my meetings with her, I don't want to be too dependable on her, I only approached when I really don't know what to do, but if I can manage, I won't ask for her consulting, she seems to be okay with it, since she does not look for me, unlike the two classmates of mine, when we have a discussion she always asked me to look to those two after, but vice -versa, after the discussion with them Takamachi sensei won't even ask for my presence, I know because I always looked out to her, without really approaching her. This is also the time I realized that maybe I like her more than I know, Sometimes I'm so scared of my own thought that I choose to stay in the library rather than beside her and ask her directly what is the best solution.

* * *

My professors seem to be shocked I graduated as an average student in my class, well I did not do well in my thesis, But I was happy enough to pass and graduate, after the ceremony I saw her, in the middle of the groups of students, hugging her and crying, I wanted to hug her too, and say how much I thank her for giving me so much, despite of returning a little from it. But my courage was depleted once our eyes met, I turned my back from her, but I can still feel she was looking at me, I feel so ashamed, what kind of student I'am? I can't even say thank you to my one dearest professor. I went to Vice and Teana, they were crying and congratulating me at the same time, I hug them both, and pour all my love and gratitude to the one person I can't approached. After a while, the students are starting to dispersed my mom also called me to get in the car to go home, I looked at her again, she is now with her fellow professor, I clenched my fist, and silently vow, that this is not the final time we will meet, the next time we will meet, I'll will make sure that I have something I can offer to her, that I can be worthy to be with her. Just wait for me.

* * *

 **And that is part 1,**

 **Part two is in my local dialect, I'm translating it to** **English**

 **by the way it will be nice if you can tell me what do you think? please...  
**

 **and**

 **About pick up lines...  
I was about to finished that but this story keep on bugging me and my thesis, its like its telling me to release her or she will bother me forever...**

 **So again I'm sorry for all the wrong grammar and spelling an** **d I don't own anything...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own anything**

 **Don't be mad at me**

* * *

 _ **Nanoha Takamachi POV**_

I'm the youngest out of three siblings, and our age gap is really massive

Because of this, I tried to cop up with them as much as I could, mentally and physically.

Time become my best friend and enemy

I developed a habit to be always on time, Being late is the biggest factor for me to failed.

Time is gold, that is what I want to teach to my students

I want them to know the value of punctuality, that a person with perseverance can beat a person with an intellect but a person with a time management can beat those two.

I always love school, that's why after I finished my architecture degree and managed to passed the board exam I took again a Civil Engineering degree and again passed the exam. I was easily bored when I'm in the field, unlike when I'm teaching students, I can easily enjoy their presence despite of their naughtiness and rascal, so I left the company I built to the care off my best friends to develop my teaching career, my best friend Arisa told me that this will totally seal my future and that is be an Old Maid

I did not believe in her, saying to myself that there is someone who just I haven't met, He will come eventually, and right now I'm enjoying my moment, my independence, my freedom.

Little did I know, time will mock me in this issue, soon I realized that time was running fast and I did not cop up with it. I found myself alone in the new year's eve, with my cat who love my sister more than me, I found myself wishing I have what my brother have, little children that can took your stress with their smile.

Valentines, Birthdays and Events made me realize that I did not really managed my time, and how alone I was in the world. I lost count on how I wished there were someone who will hug me and spoon me in bed, kiss me and tell me how much I was loved by that person, to have someone who will be the first and the last you will see in a day.

When I reached the age of 37, I eventually surrender those dreams, and accept that , my FATE is really to die alone.

* * *

Ar. Carim, the department head of Architecture, have a habit of fortune telling through her tarot cards

She told me that I will live a long life

(How I wished it's not true, because It's too lonely to live alone)

My success will be great, and I'll have a legacy

(Right, I achieved it and saw it manifest)

What picks my interest and my fellow professors is when she foretell about my future love life, that it will exist eventually.

Carim, told me, my other half is a person total opposite of me, a person with no ten year plan, an only child and above all does not value time like I do, and I will have a hard time dealing with that person admirers because eventually my other half is a type of person loved by all!

I already disapproved the guy, plus Carim and told me, my other half will be late in meeting me

Okay, that's turn me off even more, don't bother to show yourself if you'll let me wait for you in an hour in our first meeting, or even 5 minutes late or seconds, I hate wasting my time,

But despite of all these negative qualities that person has, Carim final say is that, this person will make all my dreams come true.

I totally dismissed the idea, I mean all my dreams are already came true, what more can I ask?

* * *

I heard she was a smart one, My fellow professor can't even wait to have her take the board exam and surely she will make it to top ten, and add to our trophy students

She managed to get me to know her when she keeps on asking me about a history topic that I did not discussed fully to the class, because some of it will lead to confusion and we don't have any legal basis actually. But she was actually eager to learned I think, so I answer all her inquiries, one time she managed to test my patient but after this I truly marked her name in my mind .

Fate Testarossa, 25 years old, she was able to pass in our ladderized program, so she entered as a third year student but she's still older than her fellow classmate, and she still have an immature side I noted.

* * *

In history class, I don't know but I think she was taking it for granted at first, I mean I even asked Mr. Garcenic to tell his friend that she needs to come in my class or else I'll drop her, she did come but it was late.

After our heated discussion her tardiness lessen, and I was shocked, she managed to give me an A plus project, a completed assignment and high score exam but still, It's not enough to impress me, after all I will choose a person that always on time rather a smart person but always late

* * *

We were shocked, me and Engr. Jail, when we found out there was a student who dare to enroll in our respective subjects in the same semester, normally students will avoid me, once they already have a class with Engr. Jail, they normally partner it with Ar. Sherbert, or Ar. Acous for their design to minimize the load and pressured given by the both subjects, but again Ms. Testarossa seem to be challenging her professor and also herself, I mean, does she even really studied her schedule? I looked at her program, and she can still change it and managed to get Ar. Acous class, and have a better chance of passing, but she pursue mine, and added to my surprised she even enrolled to Ar. Carim class to have extra units.

* * *

I found one weakness she have, she was having trouble in Engineering Math, but still I'm Impress, Jail told us she actually doing great, and in my class she actually on time ALWAYS, and if she'll get a low grade in one aspect, she'll eventually turn the scenario upside down for our next activities, right now she has the highest score in my major plate, despite of being in the lowest on our esquisse. She becoming one of my top students, and her classmate seem to admire and respect her more, I don't know if she knows that, but me too, I'm beginning to like this student of mine.

* * *

At exactly 2:55 I stood up and get ready to my class, I was a little disappointed, Ms. Testarossa's work is still not here, I guess she reach her limit, at exactly 2:59 in my wrist watch that I really follow, not the one in my desk, the door at the faculty opened and I saw her, she smiles at me sheepishly and I can't help to admit she was really cute. She walked straight at me and handle her board, I did not know what's gotten into me but I played a trick on her and bullied her.

"You're late, minus 5 for your Final Grade" I told her flatly trying to stop my smirked when I saw her jaw dropped.

I already read her expression and I know she will argue with me but I did not let her, I given her a instruction that will leave her physically challenge.

I wanted to laughed when I reached my classroom, my students are all in, including those who I met only once a week despite of having a schedule with me in 4 times a week.

I let her sleep all throughout my class, I know by her eye bags shows that she haven't gotten enough sleep for days.

* * *

Carim foreseen that my other Half is in a historical Place so, whenever she has free time, or it was the time where she will give judgement to her class, she urged me to go with her in the cathedral of St. Thouma, one of the oldest Cathedral in Mid-childa, she said we should be guided by the Lord to know if our students really deserve their grade, for me, you can check my computer and records, I'm not the one who making their grades it was them , I just input it.

She stops at the entrance and looked around, we only saw one student who seem deeply emerged in her praying, I felt a little sympathy to that student, then suddenly Carim told me that we should sit beside the student. Upon getting close I realized it was Fate, Carim whispered to me her computed grade for Miss Testarossa, I was shocked to know what grade Fate got in her, Carim grading system is actually hard and too demanding, that's why if her students did not pass she will judge them on how well they really interact, but her highest grade that she will give is just a passed.

I wanted to laughed with Carim when I saw how red she is, she is totally cute, no doubt about that, even her eyes speaks volume.

She hurriedly left and we follow her by sight until she reach the exit, she looked back at us, and when she glance at me, I don't know what I'm thinking but I smiled at her, I don't usually do that, she blushed again and ran.

I laughed at that moment, but Carim is looking at me with a knowing look, I eventually stops and asked her what.

"You don't do that, what's with the kid?" Carim asked

"Hmmmm…. I think I like her, why?" I said to her

"Ohhhhhhhhhh,,,,, hmmmmmmm first time I heard Professor Takamachi liked a student.." she said teasingly

"What?, our whole department like her, even Jail seem to like her" I defended myself

"Will it lead to something else?" She teasingly asked again

"HUh? Of course not! She is my student and I'm older by a decade and a half" a flatly rejected the idea, and by the record and my moral I will never have a relationship with a student and with that age, it's against the law.

"Wow, only 12 years Ma'am, and you don't look that old" Carim corrected me

" I needed someone who can cop up with me mentally and she was mentally younger by year in her age, and I was two years older by mine" I said ending our discussion

* * *

I guess she really will be the greatest legacy of this school, I mean she passed Engr. Jail course with flying colors, including mine, and Carim.

I was waiting for her to approached me and ask me about her grade, but she never came, I don't know but I kinda wished I'd see her, and saw her smiling like a winner on a lottery. That day I envy Carim because she told me Fate visited her and said thanks, I guess she was really scared of me or she does just consider me to be her mentor nothing else.

* * *

She lost weight, and she'll really look like she was beginning to throw away everything and run.I offered her help, and she seem astonished, I'm actually glad she accepted me to be her consultant, I wanted to help her, and made sure she will passed this subject, I realized how studious and smart she really is, whenever I gave her an assignment and revise her work she really done it so well, the truth is her thesis is one of the hardest topic, the complex is really degrading and I can't see any Architectural Solution for it, it will be much easier to create new structures rather than redevelop it. But she still pursued it. This student of mine really have me respect her more than she knows.

I don't know what happen, but she seem to be avoiding me, I wanted to ask how is her thesis but whenever I looked for her, she was nowhere in the University, Well I have faith in her that she can handle herself unlike my two students.

Her thesis defense is just, okay,, JUST OKAY!, why did she not asked me that?! I can eventually tell her the answer to her jurors questions, why?! I wanted to yelled at her and asked what she's been doing in the last few weeks that she won't even bother to see me and discuss it with me, it kinda made me frustrate, as her consultant I have a right to help her and see her project well, and know how's she's been, if she has a problem or not…. I have a right,, right?

* * *

Graduation is one of the hardest and happiest part of my life, I'm glad my student really enjoy my time with them, and we finally produce another well defined batch, I saw her looking at me, but the moment our eyes met she looked down and turned her back at me, Did I hurt her? I mean, my fellow professor asked what happen to her thesis, how come it turned out just be just an average, they were gunning for her to be the best thesis, because of her topic and she was under my wing, what happen? I want to approached her and said it's not her fault if she feel sorry about it, I mean, I did not actually did my part very well, I guess, because I put too much faith on her she must felt pressured, and tried do it alone, but will it be appropriate? That's will be out of character for me, to approach a student, I never done that before. But before I step forward she walked away.

I eventually went back to my colleagues I heard her name being called and look at her, again her back is the last thing I saw before she disappears, silently I wish her good luck, I wish all her dreams come true, and have all the success in the world can offer, I wish her to go for miles, far from what I have achieved, but above all, I wish to see her again..

* * *

 **Again I don't own anything**

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc...**

 **this might be my last update... don't worry I'll finished this when I have extra time...**

 **I need to focus on something,, and this fandom is addictive...**

 **I might get killed, especially in my country hahahahahahaha joked...**

 **but seriously, I need to focus... bye~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I don't own Anything**

 **Song Mentioned : This Never Happened Before by Paul McCartney**

 **Movie Mentioned : Lake House 2006**

* * *

 **Fate POV**

I worked so hard in my apprentice years, I make sure I'm always on the site to learn the building techniques that can't acquire in school and offices, learn to communicate to my people and constructor, I wanted to mature in my fields as soon as possible because I know, I can't waste my time, in pursuing what I want. There's no moment I don't think of her, I want to claim her side as soon as possible. I want to cope up with her so I will be able to fill those years that she was alone.

After I completed the required 2 years so I can take my board exam, I immediately fix my papers and apply for the upcoming board examination despite of my senior architect warns that I should wait for the next exam that will happen next 6 months, and sign up in a review center. I don't want to take that path, again I am eager to get my licence as soon as possible. So with not more than a month of preparation, I took the exam.

I passed it, with a highest score, I'm the top 1 of my batch, beating almost 1,500 candidates, with only 400 passed the exam, they said that this exam is the hardest in the last 5 years, and I was the best.

My alma mater immediately contact me and congratulated me and asked me which review center I've been through so they will recommend it to the future batch, also I am there first student who got to be the top 1 of the Architecture board exam. I told them I did not enroll to any review center. They were shocked and asked me to join the alumni party in honor of my achievement, I immediately agreed hoping I could see her, and finally I can say thanks to her.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I was so happy when I heard she was the top 1 in the last exam, I'm so proud of her that I hide in the comfort room to wash my teary eyes, I don't know, but ever since that day, she was always on my mind, and in my prayers.

We planned to have a alumni party in honor for our greatest students and to her, the University is so proud of her, that they wanted to offer her to design the new building of the school.

Sadly before the day of the party, My mother got sicked and I'm needed at home to take care of her.

"Mou, can't you ask your sister for that?" Carim told me

"haha, Of course not, she currently taking care of our business, there's no way she can't take care of mom, and Kyouya-nii is out of town for another business trip" I explained

"Hmmm… okay, till next time, I will tell her how much you missed her, hahaha or better yet I will offer her a part time teaching job here!, yeah, What a brilliant Idea Ar. Gracia hohohoho" Carim said while plotting her plan for the poor kid.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

As soon as I realized that she was not here, I wanted to leave, but before I plan my escape, my professors gathered around me and talked to me about my projects and how they were so proud of me etc..

When I finally got the chance to run away from them, Ar. Gracia found me, we talked and chat, and we exchange emails and contact number, she offer me to be a part time design teacher in my university but I politely declined because I actually don't want to talked anymore and I want to get home, (The reason I went here is actually not here, I don't want to stay any longer)

We said Goodbyes and I went to Hayate's, why? Because I'm so angry at myself and disappointed I want to let go of it…

"If you really want to be with her, why did you not accept the job?" Hayate Told me after I told her my reasons why i'm crashing at her place now.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded

'Tsk tsk tsk, sometimes I don't know where your brain is" Hayate said

That's when It clicked on me, If I will work in the university WHERE SHE IS WORKING AT, I will eventually meet her! I want to bang my head to the nearest pole until it bleed! What the hell I've been thinking rejecting that chance?!

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I must admit I was a little sad when Carim told me Fate rejected the offer, well it was still too early to go to the path of teaching, if I were her I will reject the proposal too and focus on my career first or myself, meeting people where she'll eventually meet her partner in life. She was beautiful and I bet there were tons of men pursuing her.

Carim must sense that I was a little sad, and smiled at me, she write a number and a named then gave it to me, I looked at it saw it was hers

'You can call and congratulate her~~" said Carim

I blush instantly, and worst one of my student enter the faculty and to talk to me while I looking like that.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

Should I call Ar. Gracia and ask for her phone number? But that will be obvious and awkward… definitely awkward…

After a while when I realized that I'm just wasting time in thinking how stupid I am in rejecting the offer, I went to my files and do what my clients wants me to do, design their houses, I also have a client who wants me to design his commercial building, I also won the bid in designing new housing for the government project, I guess there's no time to waste…..

I'm also in the process of building my own firm, I'm just waiting for Teana and Vice to finished their contract in their company and take their exam and then the three of us will build our Architectural design firm.

A Moment after an unknown number called me, I did not answer it, I'm too focus on my job right now, and I also wanted to minimal my job offers since I might not be able to do it all, it will just tarnished my newly developed reputations.

Then a message came, I got irritated, I looked at the number and saw it was not registered, I immediately deleted it, good thing my phone in in the setting that do not saves number, because of the pranks and autonomous message I received I set it like that.

I checked my e-mail after, deleting some useless sales ads, and subscribe email that I don't where it came from.

Then suddenly I found an email that she has her name on it, but it was associated with the University so it means she must have been use her company email. For the second time I wanted to bang my head to the nearest wall.

She told me she tried to called me and message me and hoped I read it….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG, I wanted kill myself right now…

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

A year later I read her name in the news article, magazine and billboard. She was really famous now, I mean with that talents and skills, I new she will soar high, higher than me. I was so proud of her, I hopes she felt how proud I am to her, when I message her that she was my living legacy. I realized that she was miles away now, she really did surpass me….

* * *

 **Fate POV**

Is this enough? I don't know anymore,if what position I will land if I went back to her… Did I matured enough? Do I have the right to walk beside her? I have my own design- construction firm, me, Teana and Vice work so hard for this company. I know we did well.

The president of the university called me, they want me to be the constructor of the new building, Surely I gladly accepted it, since I learned that she was the chief architect, I was just so nervous, finally I can meet her again.

And there she is, with all the glory and modest she now possess, I don't know she can still evolve her aura, I mean she was already so high when I met her…. I don't know anyone else that as regal as her.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

When I first so her again, she was sporting that wonderful cute smile, but this time, it has the gentleness I've never seen before. She matured into one fine lady, That I don't think no man can resist her.

But nevertheless she still has this confidence in her voice whenever she points out her interest, but this time you can see, how adoptive she was now, It's like she treat herself and all the people surrounds her,as equal from top to bottom, no wonder everyone loves her…

* * *

 **Fate POV**

Even though we work, we only met once, and that's not enough to make a move, I mean, I don't know where would I start? I've been giving hit, but she seem just DON'T CARE.

I asked Hayate about it

"Hmmmm… you know, you really must worked hard, woman who's been single for so long are hard to get, why? They were so accustomed to being alone, they know now how to take care themselves without relying on others, so they don't look anymore" she said

Ar. Carim offer me again the part time job, this time I accepted it. I'm so happy, I can see her everyday, we even now share lunch together with the whole faculty, but our position stayed as co-worker…

I followed Hayate advice when I felt that this is going nowhere…

"Let her feel that she needed someone, or let her feel that she was special when she was with you? Treat her like a princess Fate, She's been Cinderella for all her life, working for herself, let her feel there is someone who will treat her like a princess" she said

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I was wondering why she was so good to me? Why she always treating me or always there whenever I needed a favor to ask, even Carim was teasing me already that I got a myself one hot secretary , I just laughed it off…

"Hmm,, Where will you finally get the hit?" she said to me one time

'What hit?" I asked, we were drinking coffee, it's just the two of us in the faculty, I was actually waiting for Ar. Testarossa, we have a meeting about our project.

"She likes you" Carim told me flatly

"Who?" I asked again

"Fate?" she said

"Oh.. Yeah, We are good friends I think? " I answered

"Tsk, Tsk tsk,, Nanoha dear, when will you learned the art of love?" Carim told me

"Huh?" I don't get what this woman really trying to tell me sometimes, it getting on my nerves recently

As on cue Fate came, with a food but I can see it was just for two people

"Oh, hi Carim san, I'm sorry I did not know you were here, I should have brought three" she said, then she smiles at me, that smile that calm my nerves in instant. She fixed the dinner table, again she serves me as if I were her master or something…..

"Fate -san you don't need to lie I know, you won't bother" Carim paused then again looked at me with that teasing smile then looked back at Fate

"You know, she's been waiting for you, like forever" said Carim to Fate

"Yeah, a decade and a half is really unacceptable, glad you still waited for me" Fate said while looking at me, with all the gentleness she can offer to me, it's like she's a knight in shining armor serving her princess,- okay my feeling is getting fuzzy, what's with this kid's smile?

"If I were you, I will go to phase 2, Phase 1 seem have a little effect, try roses, she likes it" Carim told her as if I was not there, I mean, I'm there topic right?

"Really? Thanks!" said Fate

Carim went to her office after, me and Fate are the only one left at the pantry. She sat beside me and and gave me the utensil with tissue that she cover for me

"Shall we?" she asked then, she open the bento box and she fixed it again for me, I took it.

"I can do it" I said taking the food from her but she does not let me

"No, let me" she said smiling again, THAT SMILE AGAIN, that left me paralyzed and obliged to what she wants me to do…

After she was done for me, she now eat her share, I did not touched the food she offer I just stared at her, when she realized that I'm not eating she looked at me questionably

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Ahm, eating?" she replied

"No, not that, b-e-f-o-r-e" I emphasized the word

"Huh? I've done so many things which one?" she smiles sheepishly

I raised an eyebrow, to intimidate her, hoping it still has an effect on her like it used to be, but I guess she gets used to it, because she just smile at me more, which backfire to me because It really makes me smile and forget what we were talking about.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

I gave her flower, chocolates, and all the stuff I know you gave to someone you like,and Carim san is already helping me, she's been teasing us, recklessly that sometimes it was already embarrassing.. But if it will let her get the Idea, then so be it.

It was raining hard and we are stuck in office, she was monitoring the evening class, she wants to make sure all the students have their parents pick them even though they were already college students, or they have a proper place to stay in this storm. Me, I just want to make sure my love also in the safe place, and she won't left alone.

"Hey, Fate , you should go home," she said to me

"Hmm? How about you?" I asked her

"Oh, I will stay here, My landlady texted me, it was already flooded in our guardhouse there's no way I can't make it through" she told me

"I see,, want to sleep with me?" I asked her without thinking my words

For the first time I saw her blush, then my words hit me, I blush instantly

"I-I mean, you can stay with me for the night, My unit is near here, and it's flood free and it safest and comfortable, and have extra mattress, it soft and warm, unlike here you have -"

I was stops by her cute laughed, and realized I was ranting, I soon joined her laughter

"Okay" she said while smiling at me

I wanted to thank whoever deity is responsible for this rain

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

Her place is nice, it was appropriate for someone of her age, she has a nice kitchen, living room and dining, she really likes the color, black, yellow and white, she blend it together with such harmony.

"Nice Interior" I praised her

She blushed a little and said thanks

"Ahm you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep here in the living room" she said to me

I instantly reject her proposal, I mean I'm the one crashing at her place, I should be the one sleeping in the living room.

We argue to the point I flatly told her that I will just returned to the University, she immediately panic and rant her reason again why I should stay

"Okay, my office room's sofa is much better than at the living room, ahm let me fix my office then you can sleep there" she proposed

Before I can say anything there were a strike of lighting that so close to us, then a loud thunder followed, in a blink of an eye, we are surrounded by darkness…. I was so scared that I hug her instantly, and cried. I was actually afraid of the dark…

She hug me back and soothe me, soon my panic subside, that's when I managed to smell her, in instant all my ANXIETY disappears.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

I really should thank the god of lightning, thunder, typhoon and black out for this moment. She was so soft and fragile, it was so hard to imagine she was the woman that I saw in the site as chief architect, the terror professor, the white devil, and whatever strong character name associated to her. I fell for her even more.

I suggest she should sleep with me in my room, and she instantly agreed. Oh god of lighting Thank you!

She did not let go of me, even at my bed, she cling to me like a kid. Soon I heard her sweet even breathing signaling she was already asleep. I hug her again securing her in my warm embrace, then her smell managed to travel to my nose, I instantly imagine a sweet angel, it make feel warm and relax, I fell asleep soon

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

That morning was the best morning I had in years, I felt so secure. Upon opening my eyes, I saw perfection, she just like a goddess descended from heaven to show mankind the real meaning of beauty. I immediately controlled myself not to touch that face, for the reason I might tarnished it. I went to the bathroom to washed my face, I need to wake myself up. I went to her kitchen hoping I can cook a decent breakfast for her as my thanks for letting me stay and for soothing me last night.

Never I imagined that a morning like this will come to my life, we laughed, and teased each other. I never though I can open up to someone like this, being with her is like the best thing in the world.

I'm so happy that it scared me already..

Carim san brought her Tarot card one day, she wanted to know Fate's future, and she said it was all her welcome gift to our new family member, As If, she just wants to test her skill again.

Almost everybody was listening to Carim prediction about Fate, I would like to know to, but sadly I have a meeting with my best friend at the nearby mall, the only thing I heard before I left, she will have her dream come true, I'm already content with that, because that's all I wish for her.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

I went after her at the mall, when I found out she left for a meeting, there is something I want her to see, and I specifically arrange it for her, Hoping I can finally say what I really felt about her, Carim-san's blessing give me a hit that it's finally the right time to tell her.

Soon I found her with a blond and a indigo girl at the cafe called Midoriya, they were arguing while discussing a blueprint that lay in front of them, I suddenly felt shy at the moment, and it will be rude to just walk to her, I will just call and ask how's her meeting and if I will found out it will take a while, I can cancel my plan.

When she answer her phone, I immediately blank out, seeing her smile because I called her makes me feel happy that i'm out of words.

"Hi Fate-chan, do you need anything ?" she said, then I heard some voices that seem to intrigued by the way she called me, ever since the night she spent with me, she called me that nickname, at first I was embarrassed but the truth is I love it.

"Wait, just hold up a second okay?" I saw her cover the mic of her phone, and then she ask her friends something but the blond seem to be getting annoyed, because I can see how she yelled at her, then a minute she suddenly blush, I can't help but be curious of what they said to her so I tried to talked to her by raising my voice to the phone while calling her name

"I'm so-sorry for that, do you mind if I call you later? -

"OH MY GOSH NANOHA YOU REALLY ARE DATING SOMEONE!" I heard the voice sound and clear, and Nanoha now is having a full blown blush, I can't help but said out loud the words _cute blush_

"Fate-chan?, Oh my gosh, are you NEAR BY?" she ask me then she stood up and looked to her surroundings, me I was like a statue stuck staring at her, I can look at her forever…

When she found me, I just sheepishly smile at her and wave, her friends also look at my way , the indigo girl smile at me while the blond look at me from head to toe, when she saw her friend scrutinize me, she pat her friend then hang up her phone and put it to her blazer, she then tell them something, the indigo girl just nodded while the blond was keep on protesting, she left them and went to me.

"Hi, What're you doing here?" she asked me smiling

"I was hoping I could asked you out tonight" I said, trying my best not to show my nervousness

"Oh, sorry,,I, This meeting it will take a while it mi-" before she finish her sentence the indigo girl suddenly pop up beside her and said

"Oh Nanoha-chan I just remember we need to go home at six, our daughter texted me, she cancel her sleepover with a friend," she said then look at me and smile

"Hi, Oh, I'm . Suzuka Tsukimura-Bannings, Nice finally meeting you, I saw your socialize housing design It was wonderful" she said to me

"And I'm Engr. Arisa Bannings" said the blond upon joining us then extend her hand at me for a shake.

I immediately took it and bow and introduce myself but she stop me and said she already know me.

"Ahm guys, what're doing?" Nanoha asked, annoyance is evident in her voice

"Oh we want to tell you we're leaving early" said Suzuka

"Why here?, you should have waited for me at the cafe" said Nanoha sarcastically

"We don't want this young lady to go, beside she might have an excellent Idea about our project since, (Arisa looked at me ) you're the best architect as of today right?" arisa casually asked me

"Of course, but we can't just ask a registered architect for a consultation with a free service I won't allow it, Ar. Testarossa, I'm sorry for this, you can go home now, I'll see you tomorrow, and I would like to have the weekly report to the new student center tomorrow morning as well" Nanoha said in her professor slash boss tone, I actually hate it when she likes this, it seem like she still treat me as her student.

"Don't be like that Nanoha-chan , and it's not free, we actually paying her, and it's gold" Suzuka said

"Huh?" me and Nanoha both said

"Time, kiddo, we're giving you our time with this woman, so come on, we're in a hurry, after this she all yours" said Arisa while dragging me inside the cafe

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

First it was Carim, now these two? Seriously why do they keep doing this to us? It's not like I hate it, do I hate it? No, Its just I, I don't think I'm right for her. I mean, we socially unacceptable, not to mention our age, our past, there's no way it will work it out, no matter how much I crave, and wished my every morning will be like that, it's impossible, beside she better off with a young and fresh colleague of her, not an old fashioned aged late professor of her.

"I see, Nanoha she's really go- Nanoha? Are you crying?" Arisa asked me she was shocked for my sudden behaviour

"Are you alright?" Fate immediately went beside me

"ha...ha...ha.. , I don't know what's gotten into me, might be the menopause thing… You know we're getting old" I tried to laughed it off, but my friends' face and so does Fate's show how much they disapproved my last sentences.

"We should stop right now, we still ahead of schedule in terms of planning anyway, we will go, Bye Nanoha, and Fate Thank you" Arisa said while packing the blueprints and our notes. As soon they left, I also pack my thing, while she was just looking at me. When I left by saying goodbye in a whisper way, she immediately grab my hand

"Will you come with me?" she asked smiling

"I looked at her and asked, "Where?"

"Oh it's a secret" she replied

"Ah…." I was looking for an excuse but she beats me to it by looking so cute

"Please?" she pleaded, I just nodded as she smiles at me, thank goodness this girl don't know how much she actually can control me.

* * *

We went outside the city and soon I found myself in the middle of a forest park which has a minimum light source, I immediately hold on to her and glare at her, how could she do this to me? She knows how scared I am at the dark

She laughed and hold me and said "Don't worry I'm here and after we've done here, you must change my grade in history"

"Huh? You deserve that grade" I told her

"I deserve Higher than that, I completed my assignments and got a high score" she said

"You always late at the first weeks, and you keep pointing out your point even though it's wrong" I said while raising my eyebrow to her

"Nope, you just bias, now I know why you always give me a low grade whenever I give you a perspective rendered in night time" she said laughing

"Nope, I asked you before, If you can answer me now, then I willing to listen, why would let the structure be more beautiful at night where almost 90% of the population is asleep,and so little can appreciate it, if its purpose is to be appreciated?" I asked her again after almost 6 years.

This is our heated discussion in history class, it's about the bridge of connection, its legend says that once upon a time a young couple who are separated by the deeds of the mother of one and s/he needs to redemp it, they said goodbye at that place and promise they will wait for each other, the bridge become their only connections. It was actually bland and dull in the morning not to say that it is actually appropriate for the place, until now I'm wondering what its purpose to why its build there.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, beauty can also represent what the bridge can offer not the bridge itself and I told you it was a culture symbol, and its a symbol of the city Uminari" she answered me

"a bridge is built to connect, that bridge connects what? Two mountains that does not need a bridge to connect them, and there's no scripture that there is a legend, it spread out in the early 80's and the bridge is already built in the year BC's, already thousand years past, and yeah Uminari city is known to be the city of bridges but this bridge is not even built in the Uminari city" I told her again

"Just wait and see" she told me flatly

When we reach the bridge, I can finally let go of her because the illumination is adequate enough to lighten the place, she immediately run at the center and told me to come quickly

Upon reaching her, the lights suddenly turned off, I scream and Immediately hug her and hide myself in her embrace, she just laughs and hold me close, the wind is chilly that night and I can't help but get closer to her seeking for her warm embrace.

"Nanoha, open your eyes" She whispered to me

I shook my head, and hide further, I actually love our position, I can hear her heartbeat, smell her perfume, feel her warm and joy, If only I can stop time, I will.

"You know, even I Love our position right now, you really need to see this" she said to me teasingly

I glare at her, and she just smiles at me and look at our side, I followed her eyesight and I was greeted by the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

The cityscape of Uminari City is so beautiful, with the colorful lights and chilling wind I can't help but be mesmerize by the screen, plus the moon is seems so close that I can almost wish I can touch it, can't help but say out loud my thoughts

"Beautiful" I said

"Yeah, very" she said

I looked at her and she smile, that gentle smile of her

"Yeah, I must admit, The cityscape is beautiful, fine you may Have your desired grade" I told her jokingly

"Yeah and so does the moon, The moon is beautiful" She said, looking at me not the object she was referring too.

Then out of nowhere the speaker of the bridges played a song, I immediately recognize the song because it's my favorite, I look at her questioning she just smile at me more

"You planned this don't you?" I said to her

"Ah NO-no! I don't even know what the tittle of the song is playing" she excuse

"Really?" I asked

"Hmm Really really" she said then she asked why

"This is my favorite song" I told her

"Oh,," her only reply

" it's also from my favorite movie, It's about waiting" I sincerely told her

She listen to the lyrics and said "I think this will also be my favorite song" she said

"This is the way it should be, for lovers, They shouldn't go it alone, It's not so good when you're on your own" she sang

I immediately raise my eyebrow at her and said "I thought you said you don't know the song?"

"Oh I just singing what my heart is saying" she smiles and continue " I love you and now I see, This is the way it should be" she sway her body while snapping her fingers and looking at me

I laughed at her antics and said " You don't dance this song that way, here" I grab her hands and put it in my waist and we sway

We just sway at the music, I'm humming the sound when I saw her looking at me, and at that moment I actually felt our hearts connects in some way. We get closer when the song reach it last chorus and before it ended I don't know which one who move first but I finally got my first kiss.

When we stopped, we just looked at each other

"Nanoha," she said after a while, me I'm still shocked.

"I love you" I gulped, I'm afraid to what she will say after

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she finally ask that dreaded question, I immediately let go of her and steps back

"What?" I asked her

She smiles at me and said "Will you be my girlfriend or rather Can I be your lover?"

I look at her hard and frown and said "You should not joked about this, stop this foolishness, Fate-chan" I told her, denying the truth

"Huh? What? I'm not joking!. I'm telling the truth! I love you! I love you very much" she said

"Stop this fate, we can't be together" I told her flatly

"WHy not?!" she raised her voice a little

"Because I'm too old for you!" I also semi shouted

"It's only 12 years!" she shouted already

"That's more than a decade age gap" I said in a mocking tone

"And so?" she ask mocking my statement too

"It's' inappropriate" I said while massaging my temple I can easily guess her next words

"Why?" she said

"Because we're not supposed to do that, Our age gap is massive can't you comprehend that? I can't date you" I answered

"Why?" she asked again this is her when we first fight, she keeps on asking why, how and so, until you don't have any answer to give, that time I'm in advantage but right now I actually digging my grave here.

I signed hard and looked at her "Our social community will not accept this," I said to her firmly

"And so what?!" she said hardening her stance

"It will ruin your reputations!" I yelled this time

"How?!" she shouted again

"This relationship is not accepted by many, It fought so many morals!, ages, same sex, student-teacher!, can't you see that?" I answered her

"What? since when there is a rule saying that to love someone we have to follows those morals?!" she asked me sincerely and honestly

"You are talking Nonsense, where are your rational reasons?, you giving up everything for me? are you really out of your mind?" I asked her

"Nanoha, You are my Everything, For me, THOSE ARE AMOUNT TO NOTHING COMPARES TO YOU" she said to me honestly.

I looked anywhere but her, and sighed hard. I'll need to end this.

"This is going nowhere, you still young, you don't know what life can still offer to you, you rushing into things without proper thinking, let's stop this, you still have some paperwork to do, that I need by tomorrow, instead of having this idiot conversation let's do our work" I told her, with a voice that saying I have no intention to listen to what she will say.

She looked at me, and she was shaking, she's clenching her fist so hard that I know she still wants to argue with me, reason out to me, but eventually she sighed and looked far away too, then looked at me, she steps forwards and took my hand and said let's go

she drove me back at the cafe, upon exiting the car she won't even looked at me she just said goodbye and promise that the documents that I needed will be the first thing I will see in my desk tomorrow

I wanted to say something but I can't, I'm still fighting with myself, so I let the day end just like that.

I wanted to deny what happen tonight, that I did not enjoy the kiss, that I did not yearn from that warm, and how happy I am inside that finally someone told me they love me outside my family, but I can't, I just can't before I know it my tears are already falling.

* * *

 **I will cut this in here…**

 **Sorry but I hope you don't mind me adding another chapter?**

 **Again I don't own anything**

 **sORRY for the wrong grammar,spelling, etc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ITS OCTOBER! and deliberation month in my country!**

 **Again I don't own anything...**

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I stared at my alarm clock whose been ringing for a 5 minutes already, I did not sleep, every time I close my eyes the memory of the night hunt me, at the back of mind there is someone who was yelling at me, cursing at me why didn't I take the offer, maybe I need I break,,,,

I just message my students in my different classes, telling them I won't meet them and the submission of their plates will be move to next week, I'm really going out of my routine, then I'll message Carim too, telling her I'm on sick leave, then her…. I momentary stop, should I contact her? Again her pained expression and her speech resurface in my memory. I decided not to talk to her for the meantime , I'm sure Carim will tell her my reason once they meet in the University. I sigh hard again and lay on my bed and look at the white ceiling of my room...

When I was a kid I hate time wishing I was born early so I can help and cope up with my family,so I WON'T BE LEFT ALONE, then now, he mocking me again, this time making me wish I was born later…

* * *

I saw my nephew hurriedly left our cafe with a bread in his mouth when he saw me, he immediately run towards me.

"AUNT NANOHA!" Yuuno called out to me, and immediately hug me, He was already above my shoulder, sooner he will be taller than me.

It seem just only yesterday I was carrying him on my back.

"You grew, how are you?" I asked him

"I'm good" then his wrist watch suddenly ring

"Oh, I need to go auntie, will you stay for dinner?" he asked me hopefully

I ruffles his hair and smiled "hmmm… don't know hopefully, but if you go home early you might see me?" I told him

He just smiled and said goodbye, but before he left I took something out of my satchel and give him a book, which he loves so much, at that time Miyuki manage to look out in the window and saw me

"NANOHA?!, Nanoha! " Miyuki run and hug me fiercely upon reaching me

"Ahm mom, aunt can't breath" Yuuno told his mom

"Oh shush! You don't know how I miss my baby sister!, and Aren't you late? And what's that?( MIyuki saw the book I gave to her son and then she looked at me) Nanoha don't spoil your nephew too much! And there's no space in his bookshelf already, stop giving him books, his academic is suffering, - and don't suggest to redesign his bookshelf there is also no space in his room" My sister told us without even giving us a say

"Mo-mom! That's not fair!" Yunno argue to his mom

I just smiled and told him " Don't worry let's redesign your room so we can free some space on it" I told him

The teenager smile and dashed away before his mother can say anything, I laughed at the scene

"Geez, you spoil him to the max, ( she signed, then she put her hands on her hips) so to whom do we own the favor of your visit?" she asked me

"Oh nothing, I just want to see my family" I said

"On weekdays? Na-uh, what's wrong?" My sister asked me seriously

"No, I really just want to see you guys, where's mom?" I asked while walking towards our cafe, upon entering, our main branch is still as busy as before when back in my youth, despite of having 3 branches in almost all cities some of the customer intentionally visit this cafe saying the original is the finest.

"Oh she's upstairs, on the third floor, roof deck" then some crew called my sister so she hurriedly went to the kitchen, I went upstairs to greet my mother.

I saw my mother sitting peacefully in her armchair looking at the scenery before her, her silver hair is nicely done in a bun and with her is a pictures of us in her lap, despite of her face that wrinkles over the years, she still looks stunning and so happy. I knelled beside her and took her hand and put it on my cheek

"Hi mama, I'm home" I said to her

She looked at me and smiled

"Welcome home, my baby, are you alright?" she asked me

"Mama, I'm already over 40, can you stop calling me that? And I'm fine thank you" I said merrily and kissed my mother on her cheek and hug her

My mother hold my arm and tap it, after awhile of silence my mother spoke

"Nanoha"

"Hmmm" I replied while caressing the woman in my arms

"It's okay to be scared"

I was shocked at my mother statement and looked at her

"It's okay to be weak" my mom continued

"Please learn to be dependable sometimes"

"You're not alone in this world, so don't take all the burden and share it with somebody"

My tears fell after that

* * *

 **Fate POV**

I went to the University before my class start at 10, I promised her that the documents I had will the first thing she will see, but last night I decided not to follow her command or request maybe it will give her an Idea that I'm not her student anymore, that I'm capable enough to be with her, if this will make her realize, I'm willing to do anything, to hell with the age gap, those are just numbers. I will protect her to those who will try to ruin her reputations or mine, I 'll definitely.

When I reach my department I was shock to see some of her students doing nothing, they usually cram and draw at the workshop but they just hanging around doing nothing, are they finished?

When I went to her table I found it very neat seem like she never used it, usually at this time I will saw her laptop, and there's a cad work opened or a cup of coffee with a cover, this time it's none, maybe she worked at her classroom? but why? to avoid me?

Then Carim san suddenly went out from her office with a folder at hand, ready to go to her class too she was shocked to see me, then smile at me and asked me,

"Why are you here?" I though you with Nanoha," she said to me

"No, I wasn't, I- just bought these for her, she asked me to give it to her today, ,,,,last night…." I suddenly looked glum, last night was really stressful for me

"Oh she was not here, and for the first the white devil extended her judgment" she joke but there's a concern in her voice

"She was not?" I asked astonished, Nanoha never miss a a class

"Yup she called for a sick leave, so I assumed you with her taking care of her?" she said jokingly

I tried to smiled but the pain really got better of me, I just signed and put the documents to her table and excused myself.

* * *

I told my students their plates will be submit earlier than before schedule, they all protest and said there reason, in their dismay I was not in the mood to tolerate their laziness

"Ma'am, Ar. Lowran wants to talk to you" said one of the students I look at the door and saw Griffith smiling at me, we supposed to be batch mate but he graduated earlier because I stopped for two years to work, he also a part time professor.

Upon walking towards Griffith,then all of the sudden my students teased us, I immediately frown at told them if they won't stop I will move their submission again as earlier. He laughed and counter my threat by saying

"Don't worry guys. I'll move mine, you can pass it by the end of the month and you can take it home so you can lessen your loads"

The students cheers and some of them even said we are perfect match, I wanted to discourage the idea but I'm suddenly felt too tired to argue, I looked back at Ar. Lowran and smiled at him

"are you here for a chit chat or you have something else? Cause clearly you disturbing my class" I told him politely

"ah, yes Ar. Carim gave us the ticket for the Annual alumni Architect's party, I was hoping you come with me?" he asked shyly

" Don't worry! you're not alone this time I'm sure you know some of the attendee this time since Your batch, or classmate can join now already, some of them already passed the board exam and your mother will come too, I'm sure" he continued when after some moments I'm still not answer him

"my mother?" I asked

"yup, Takamachi sensei? Hehehe you always with her, and I can see you beginning to be like her, torturing the students, are you following her footsteps?, don't be you are the proud product of this school, you better than her" he told me

I wanted to strangled him right there, but I keep myself cool and smiled again to him

"sure , but I want to go with my classmate, if you don't mind" I told him

"Okay, see you then" he smiled too and give me the pass

"You really disturb my class you know, can't this conversation wait at the faculty" I asked him sarcastically

"Ahm, afraid you will gone again,the moment I left my eyes on you" he said

The students heard it, and some are actually swoon despite that they did not know what we were talking about, I saw Griffith smile and left.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

"So really, who do we thank for, for this visit?" my sister asked me for the ninth time while cleaning the tables

I just shrugged and continued drinking my coffee, my mother is right in front of me smiling. unlike the other branch our main branch close at 3 pm exactly.

"Hmp, mama, do you know something?" She asked our mother

My mother smile and said "Yes miyuki?"

"I said do you know why Nanoha is here" she asked again my mother

"Hmmm miyuki what is it?" asked my mother

"signed,, I'll just ask Carim then"

"I'm afraid you can't do that" I told my sister

"Why not?"

She's busy preparing in an annual event"

"SEE! There is really something going on in your life, You never missed school and you always active when there is an event in your work!" Miyuki pointed out

I signed and massage my temple, I look at my sister, and I feel sorry for her, she just want to know what's happening in my life maybe I can tell her

"I met someone" I said a moment after

My mother look at me suddenly and then my sister suddenly stops what her doing and sat beside my sister fix her glasses and look like me like a detective studying her case

"A caring,(I chuckled) So sweet, down to earth person" I said remembering her, then wishing I could see her right now

"That someone want to be with me" I continue, closing my eyes after and waited to what they will say

After a few seconds, when none of them spoke I look up and saw my sister who is now busy typing in her cellphone while my mom is now tearing a little

"Ahm mom?, sis? " I asked them

"Wait I'll just message Kyouya, to go here TONIGHT we need to celebrate! " My sister excitedly said

"HUh?"

"Oh dear husband, Our Nanoha will finally be tame by someone" my mother said while looking at the above

"What the? Are you alright?" I asked them

"We better than alright! we thought you GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!" My sister shouted

I blushed as red as tomato, now I remember my reason why I don't want to tell it to my sister

"Oh dear husband, you can get me, after Nanoha got married , any minute after" my mother said way too serious

"Mommmmm!" I whined

"Okay send!, Now( Miyuki looked at me) details plllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~ and I want complete details just like your detailed plan in this house, from top to bottom, floor to ceiling, head to toe, inside and out" Miyuki said

"There's nothing to say except that everything is wrong in that relationship" I told them, sadness is evident in my voice

"Oh, the drama, I can't believe it, my baby sister's first love is actually-" she was grinning ear to ear first but when she realize something she paused and glare at me

" wait don't tell me he's married?!" Miyuki said astonished

"Oh Nanoha, I will approve any relationship you will have but,,... be a third party to a family? hmm.. I raised you better than that" my mother said

"No!" I-i… She's not…" I told them as my voice became lower

There were silence after, when I look at them they were still listening

"She's 12 years younger, and she's my former students an-"

"Wait is she the _Fate Testarossa_ Carim been telling us?" my sister asked

"wait , Carim told you?"

"Yup, she even sent some pictures the two of you together working, I must admit you look good together" my sister told me flatly

"oh , yes,,, The barbie doll, She is a beauty Nanoha your lucky, when will the two of you get married?" my mother asked

"Ma!, you- we are not yet even dating!" I told my mom stuttering, her comments always make me off guard

"Anyway, so what's the problem? Age? Nanoha,, you know those are just numbers.. And you don't look older than her, " My sister said

"You don't understand" I said while putting my head in the table

"Kindly explain to me then" My sister said deadpan

I take a deep breath and think, once I said it, it means I'm accepting them, accepting that I'm afraid, and it's make me feel weak and vulnerable.

"I'm afraid she will just trap herself with me.." I told them

"Trap to what?" My sister asked

"Trap to my plain life" I said

"What if she got bored to me in the end?" I continued

"Nanoha…." my mom said while miyuki signed

"Or I push her away because I've been living alone for so long, and I used to do all the work and then I made her realized that I don't need her, she might feel unwanted"

"Then don't!, seriously, you need someone who you can share your life with" said my sister

"Then what if I selfishly keep her for myself?" I asked my sister trying to point out my insecurities that I know it was really useless

"Nanoha, there a reason why she wants to be with you and I'm sure one of them is to be known that you can keep her for yourself and she wants to be belong only you, there's nothing wrong with that" My sister explained to me

"I can't shake the feeling that there's a divine punishment waiting for me" I said

"For?" Miyuki nee asked

"For preventing God's greatest masterpiece to reproduce." I replied

"Okay, that's a scary and useless though, Nanoha-chan stop that, you just stalling, Just tell me what's really the problem?" my sister said with a hint of impatient and annoyance already because of my excuses.

Honestly I know there is no really a problem except the fact that my time in this world and that's scare me, I'll leave the world earlier making her suffer alone, because I outgrew her, I'll aged and die early, leaving her, I feel like a devil trapping the angel that will save me in my never ending suffering and then leave her just like that… just thinking about it scared me…Like there is a thousand swords plunge into me…then I'll let her take it all and put it to her after when I die..,. That thought scared me so much...I don't think she deserve that.. I don't think I deserve her….

My sister's phone suddenly rang and she answered it

"Kyouya! TWIN BROTHER! Quick get in here! We're having a buffet! Our baby sister finally got someone! Nanoha finally met someone and-" I did not heard their conversation because my sister went outside while talking to my brother merrily

My mother took my hand and caress it making me look at her

"You don't need to overthink my child, let destiny do his work, all you need to do is sit back" my mom told me

I just smile, I then took my phone out of my satchel, I need to message someone for her tattletale

Upon opening I saw five messages, 4 from my target and one from Fate, I opened first Carim's messages

They all have one sentence and same message where am I she asked

I messaged her saying at home because I'm sick

Not by a minute, she replied

" _Take a pictures then,"_ I signed, I told myself really? Well no matter what Carim is still my boss

" _Okay…., I'm at Midoriya, Main branch do you want anything I'll give it you as soon as I come back"_ I texted and hoping it will redeem a little for my misbehavior

" _WHAT!? You went there without even saying anything?! YOU'RE the WORSE! How could you ? ToT :(! I want the best fruit cake made by your sister, And I want it tonight! So drive back now! And I need you too here"_ she texted

" _Can it be tomorrow?"_ I texted back

" _Nope I need you, and a snake is trying to get your chick while you're away, you need to come back"_ I raised an eyebrow upon reading it, what's with the chick and snake? I don't even like those animals...

" _I'll try"_ I texted back

I opened Fate message it says " _Hi, how are you? The documents you asked is on your table, I would like to confirm are you going tonight's event?._

I signed, I did not replied to her.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

Despite of being with Vice and Teana, I feel bored again just like last year, my reason to be here is not here again.

She did not even replied to me or called me, but do I have the right to complain to her? I mean she rejected me….. She rejected me…..

" Hi Fate!, I knew it was you, enjoying the event?" Ar. Lowran said to me smiling he has a two cups of drink with him

I smiled at him "yeah…. " I said awkwardly and looked at the other side

"Hmm, want some?" he offer me the drink he has

"No, I'm good" I told him

"Hey, about you seat with us?, our table is where Ar. Mariel is sitting, Oh and so does Ar. Shari…and you really belong to our year"

He told me shyly

"I see,,, hmmmm sure?" I said smiling a little

Ar. Mariel and Ar. Shari are the best in their batch, well supposed to be my batch, I actually enjoy their company, both of them belong to the biggest architectural firm,

I enjoy their group rather than mine, I guess being with your millennial actually fun, we have the same interest and our mentality is actually almost the same, unlike when I'm with Vice and Teana, there's a different and huge different compare to Nanoha's.

All of sudden they proposed a group selfie, so we move closer to each other, Griffith is beside me, before the camera shutter, he put his arms around my shoulder and pull me closer, after the picture taking, I immediately move away from him, and glare at him, he must have think it was nothing because he just smile at me at that moment I really wanted to punch him,

"Nice groufie, so sad you did not even invited me?" Ar. Carim suddenly said, she was holding a box,

"Sorry ma'am!, we haven't seen you all night!, even Ar. Takamachi was not here" Shari said

"Yeah she missed it two years in a row already, we mi- OH my is that from Modoriya's bake shop?" Mariel suddenly exclaimed when she notice Carim's holding

"Yup~~~ Main Branch~" said Carim while bragging us the package she holds

When I look at the box I immediately notice the penmanship on it

"Nanoha" I said out loud

"Oh right, your favorite teacher is in here, you just too busy chit chatting within yourself, you did not notice her arrival" Carim said frankly, while looking at me especially

"Where?" Shari ask while looking at everywhere

"Oh she was just with.. Ar. Testarossa batch a while ago since it was their first time to attend the annual Architect's alumni party, you might find her there" Carim said

I immediately stood and went to my batch I saw Vice and my classmate's animatedly talking, while having their smartphone on their hand

"Vice!" I called my friend

Vice looked at me and grin "hey Fate! Looked! I finally beat you in one aspect! I have a selfie with the white devil! And you? You've been working with her for a months and you haven't got solo picture with her,, HAHAHA" he show me his phone and I took it, and immediately brows the images

"Who have though, I will have a pictures with her?, when I was a student I never imagine myself talking to Ar. Takamachi casually! Hahaha I should put that in my office and add captions saying "When your nightmare can no longer affect you" hahahaha" he said laughing but stops when he saw my expression

"Where is she?" I asked him darkly

"Ahm…. I don't know?" He said not sure why I'm mad all of a sudden

"She went to the parking lot, not sure if she will leave already or she will just get something?" Teana answered upon reaching us, she was looking at me questionably

I harshly gave Vice his phone back and went to the parking lot leaving my confuse friends

When I arrive at the parking lot, I saw a white rs7 audi leaving

* * *

I arrive early at the university, and it was exactly quarter to 7 when I bump to her, she smiles at me forcefully and said "Nice pictures" she said with a hint of irony,

"And by the way," she gave me back the documents I put on her table yesterday,

"The plumbing layout is not updated, kindly gave me the revise later, after I meet my class" she said and left

That stun me, I mean it seems my proposal to her the other day was nothing and what do she mean pictures?

When I arrive at my table, some fellow professor was looking at me while whispering, carim arrive at that moment they stop gossiping and sat on their each chair, Carim look at me and said "You're early Ar. Testarossa, isn't your class is supposed to be after lunch?"

Oh I just need to check on something" I said

"Oh….. hmmmm did you check your Facebook?" she asked

"No?" I said

"Hmmm.. you better check that one too" she then went to her office after saying that

I immediately open my smart phone and went toFacebook, I was shocked to what I see

Pictures of me and Griffith is all over the social media, and some of them is edited that there are hearts shapes, or we are inside a heart shape, or there is hashtag saying best couple of the night, or future hottest couple… the hell?! I will punish whoever did this….

Carim went out from her office again and looked at me and then to the other faculty member,

"Fate san, kindly tell to whoever will look for me, that I'll be out for a while, they can wait for if it's urgent, I will just go to the dean's office, I have matters to attend to, can you stay here for me?" she asked

"No " I said without hesitation, now I know why she acts like that a while ago, she must have saw these pictures, worst she must have seen my me last night, adding another reason why she won't date me,

I left before Carim can even say a word to me, and went directly to Nanoha's room

I knock and open the door I saw her discussing some landscape elements to her students, she look at me and said "Yes? Ar. Testarossa do you need something?" she ask

"May I excuse you, Ar. Takamachi" I said firmly, she look at me suspiciously, and said "Wait at the Faculty, I'm in the middle of discussion here Ar. Testarossa, clearly you disturbing us"

"No," I said locking eye to her, telling her I won't move from where I am until you talked to me

She sighed and said "okay, reporters for tomorrow? (3 students raise their hands) are you guys ready?,(The students nodded with hesitation), I will just talk to Ar. Testarossa, you will have to report today, set up the projector for your visual presentation, fix everything you need, this will be graded, we will have a quiz about the topic the moment I came back, the reporters grade will be dependable on the score of the quiz" she then walk towards me and push me outside the room and closed the door.

She crossed her arms and look at me "Okay what do you want?" she ask

"This is not what you think " I said to her

"What?"

"Please, don't associate me with Griffith I don't like him, I hate him" I said

"That's different to what I saw last night? You were laughing, and you with him, sitting beside him, instead of Ar. Lanster and Garcenic" she said

"It was not like that I'm just being polite to him and to his group" I said honestly

She did not replied and just look at me

"I love you Nanoha" I said again

"Please Believe me, that I'm really serious about us" I continued

"Is that all you have to say?" she said to me she was glaring at me already

I was hurt by the way she was treating me, I looked down, I'm beginning to think that I should give up already, since no effort seem to affect her, I think she does not really need me, she's so strong, and I'm weak..

"Yes, I'm sorry for what I cause you, disturbing you, It won't happen again ma'am, " as soon as I say those words I left

When I went back to the faculty I saw Griffith showing Engr. Jail something on his phone, he immediately beam at me when he saw me,

"Hi gorgeous" he said

I just look at him, and went to my table to get my things, I'll just back later,

"Hey," he said standing beside me

"are you free tonight?, I'm hoping we can have dinner tonight?" he said he almost touch me but I push him away

"woah, I did not know you such a hard to get?" he smile at me teasingly

I'm beginning to loose my cool already " will you PLEASE stay away from me, senior? You beginning to annoy me, and keep your damn hands away from me " I said

The faculty members look at us suddenly and beginning to be wary of our conversation

"yoh, language, sweetheart, come on, don't be shy, we can even ask permission from your mother and-

Before he finish his sentence I grab by his collar and push him to the file cabinets behind him, physically I'm stronger, because of the work up I do, and my height can actually rival with Griffith and his body built is not really that impressive, so I easily push him. Everybody become alert and step closer to us telling us to stop, but they scared I can feel that, even Griffith was shocked

"LET ME TELL YOU HONESTLY, I… DON'T… SWING… THAT…. WAY, and I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU THAT WAY, so I will say it again will you please stay away from me?" I let go of him after I push him hard enough that he groan

I grab my bag and begin to take my leave but I stop when he suddenly shouted at me

"so, it's really true?! YOU AND TAKAMACHI REALLY HAVE SOMETHING HUH?!" he said, I look at him with a warning to stop already or else I will really gonna harm him, he must really an idiot, because he continued to provoke me

"NO WONDER SHE STAYS SINGLE FOR SO LONG... SHE actually a lesbian and….. ( he smile at me mockingly) PEDOPHILE!

I immediately drop my satchel and charge at him! How dare him! , some faculty member tried to stop us, me rather but they can't, when I get a hold of Griffith I saw an utter fear in his face, I'll definitely beat this guy to death! But before I punch him, I heard her called out to me, stopping me.

"FATE-CHAN don't!" she immediately grab me and pull me back away from Griffith.

I stood behind her, looking down, shaking, trying to control my anger, I really wanted to beat the guy, then she hold my hand and touch my cheek, she make me look at her, and when I look at her she caress my cheek

"Are you alright? What happened?" she said, concern and love is evident in her voice

"Oh shit!, you two are really together?!, You're freaking lesbo and Pedo Ar. Takamachi, I'll definitely tell this to the higher ups! They can't let you teach! There's a possibility you taking advantage of your students! Just like her!( he points at me) " Griffith said

There's a hurt in those slate blue irises I love so much, almost that instant I tried to charge at him again, but she stop me by hugging me.

She hold onto my shoulder and sigh hard while she briefly rest her forehead on my chest, then she push me back gently while smiling at me,assuring me everything will be okay and then she step forward and look at everybody,

"We are not dating, and I'm pretty sure you all know, she no longer my Student" she said loud and clear

"And if you have any evidence showing I'm taking advantage of my students in any way Ar. Lowran, then you can give it to your mother in the boards of director of the school and I'LL IMMEDIATELY FILE MY RESIGNATION LETTER" she said Firmly daring Griffith

"But if you failed then I request an public apology for Me and especially for Ar. Testarossa, and promise you won't push yourself again to her" she said

"The fuck I w-

"what 's going on in here?" Ar. Fern Corrado, the dean of the college of Architecture and Engineering, along with Carim shows up

Everybody look at us, three. It was Nanoha who spoke first, "I believe it has something to do with me ma'am, Someone inform me that Ar. Lowran actually saying ill words against me, and Ar. Testarossa is trying to protect me, thus resulting to their misunderstanding, I'll take full responsibilities for these"

"Very well then, we can talk to my office, we actually have something to discuss with you Ar. Takamachi in regards these past events and information that managed to reached me (I saw Griffith smirked at that moment), we are hoping we can talk to you in Ar. Gracia's office, but I think my office will be much accommodating as of now, come along then" Ar. Corrado said and left

There was a glimpse of confusion and worries in Nanoha's eyes but was gone after, she then proceed to follow Ar. Corrado while Carim stay for a while glaring daggers at us, when Nanoha and the dean no longer inside the faculty Carim spoke

"THE TWO of you are not allowed to leave this office, we will discuss the commotion you both cause, tsk tsk tsk,,,, both of you please act like adult" Carim said then she went to dean's office again

Is this what she's been telling me?, all I do to her is cause her trouble, Now her career is at stake… I hate myself, I need to fix these, I'm sorry my love….. I promised I protect you, yet I'm the one you protected, I'm the one who cause you pain

After a more than a hour, they finally went back, I saw an resignation and tiredness on my love.

She went directly to her table since our table is directly opposite to each other, I can see her directly she look at me but she eventually averted her gaze from me, then she opened her drawer and took her mug and a sachet of coffee, she sat down and opened her laptop

"Nanoha, if you really going with that, then please help me find a replacement, gosh! And please make it a month notice" Carim exclaimed

Nanoha did not answer and just continue working on her laptop

"Nanoha are you listening?" Carim asked when Nanoha did not even answered her for a while

"Nanoha Are yo-

"I'M doing it already see!? ( she show her laptop to carim) I'm already post it, For HIre Full time Professor for the University of Mid, salary is negotiable" she read her post

I was stunned after hearing that, I won't allow her to resign,I see how she loves to teach, this is her passion, she might have sense me because she look at me, along with Carim then she stood up and went to the pantry to make a coffee

Carim look at me and then look for Griffith

"Where is Ar. Lowran?"

"He Left" I said glancing at Nanoha

"You let him leave?"

…" I did not replied I look at my hand and clench it

"Anyway the two of you is subjected to-"

"I'll resign" I said cutting her"

"Excuse me?"

"I would like to cancel my contract in teaching, I will leave as soon as my contract is void, I'll pay if I have to" I said with a conviction, Its better If I just leave than her

"EhhhH?"

…. I did not replied I just stood up.

I took my things and leave, I glance at her, I saw her looking at me shock, I tried to smile at her, the way she smile at me a while ago, but I don't think I can assure her that everything is fine. I walked out the Faculty hurriedly, thinking, Is my decision to come back is really right or I just created an error in my life, resulting to the downfall of my angel? my heart refuse to believe that, surely there's a way to make things right... I just have to think another way... unfortunately my brain is contradicting with my heart..

* * *

 **Last time, to those who reviewed,, thank you thank you!**

 **I know I'm cruel to let them go in separate ways... but I need to cut this in here, I have a maximum words per chapter and this one is already exceeding.. ( don't ask why, I set that rule for myself I'm sorry)**

 **But don't worry I promise they ended up together (because I love happy ending) and** **I already finished this story! yehey!**

 **( I even finished this before Pick up lines)**

 **I just translating it again in English since, I write in may native language first then I rewrite it in English...**

 **Again I don't own anything**

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling etc..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I don't own Anything**

 **Dear readers,**

I'm sorry for the sudden change of this chapter, I need to get back from the original plot, or else I'm afraid I can't finished this, don't worry, I did not actually change it all, I know this chapter is actually a drag chapter ( But some clarification are in these chapter, for what I'm trying to convey, I hope I achieved it) but it will play important role in the next chapters,

without further a/n, I present to you this chapter,

* * *

 **Fate POV**

I hurriedly went to my car. I want to get out of this university, seriously I hate this school!

Then I remembered her suddenly. I saw her face a while ago. I'm sure I disappointed her again. How many times will she take the blame for my mistakes? The hell is wrong with me? I keep messing around.

I dialed Teana's phone number while I start my car and drive to a house where even the best Architect can't build.

"Teana?" I said once she answered. My voice is quivering.

"Fate? A-are you alright?" she asked me. She noticed.

"I'm fine. Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked, trying my best to control my emotions.

"Sure anything"

"Can you oversee my contracts in the University of Mid? First, look for my teaching contract"

"Sure, what about it?" she asked me, there's still worry in her voice.

"Can we void it as soon as possible? I'm willing to pay the compensation if I must" I said with voice full of conviction.

"Okay, that's all?" she asked without prying to my reasons. This is the reason why I trust Teana more; unlike her boyfriend, Vice, who loves to gossip or whatever. Sometimes I wonder who the real girl in their relationship is.

"I want to transfer the project of student center to you" I said.

"Me? You want me to be the project manager?" She asked me, shocked. If she accepts, this will be her first major site project.

"Yeah" I answered her honestly.

"Eh? Fate, are you sure? What really happened to you?" She asked me again since she knows how happy I am when I won the project. There's no way I would just give it away.

"I got to go, Teana. I'm driving. Please do fix the contracts.. Thanks" I said cutting our conversation.

"O-Okay, drive safely, bye" she said as we ended our conversation.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

"Nanoha! Fate left! She LEFT!" Carim told me once Fate is out of the faculty.

"Huh?" I said, I was shocked of what I heard; what did she mean she'll resign? Just her teaching career, right? She's not giving up her project with me, right? A sudden sharp pain hit me. I immediately clench my blouse near my chest while massaging my temple.

"Fate just left. And she said she will resign… Are you listening?" Carim asked me again, worried.

"Yeah….." I said in a whisper, thinking, I lightly tap my chest to get rid of the annoying feeling.

"You're not going to stop her and talk to her? Are you really all right? Want to go to the clinic? Or are you going to catch her? SHE STILL MIGHT BE IN THE UNIVERSITY!" Carim keeps asking me; it's getting on my nerves. And it doesn't help that I'm feeling like this. Maybe because I haven't had my coffee, right... Blame the beverage, Nanoha...

"She's an adult; I know she knows what she's doing. And she's just a part-time teacher here; she can leave whenever she likes without really paying her void contract…." I said trying not to show my concern; my heart aches more with my response. The hell is wrong with me?

"Are you leaving, Ar. Takamachi?" Engr. Subaru asked me

"Not just me, Carim is also leaving" I said, trying to stop any emotion I'm feeling right now.

"What?" all the people inside looked at us, shocked.

"Hahaha, guys, relax…. We're not actually 've been PROMOTED! YEHEY!" Carim told the whole group proudly.

FLASHBACK

"Ar. Takamachi, for the past 12 years you've showed an excellent performance by producing top students. Ever since you started working here at the University, this has been the number one school in Architecture; our Archi students are always on the top ten, and since you're also one of my former students, I would like you to know that I'm retiring next year. So, you will officially become the head of the Architecture department and Engineering and we will transfer your teaching load to the engineering dept., since we lack good and disciplined teachers there." Ar. Corrado told me as we sat in her office lounge.

My jaw dropped and I looked at Carim who was silently drinking her tea, "Ma'am, what about Ar. Carim? Isn't she the head of Architecture department? What about Engr. Jail?" I asked my mentor.

"Oh, I will be the Dean. Hohohoh" said Carim proudly while giggling and dreaming, "and about Jail, well, he's been behaving rather odd. There is actually an issue about him that he's letting his students pass because they're paying him. Let's just say money changes everything, so the bes-"

"Ahem" said Ar Corrado cutting Carim.

"Sorry" Carim sheepishly said and continued drinking her tea but her smirk is still plastered on her face.

"Eh? I thought you're gonna fire me!?" I told them after I finally felt my passion is safe. Geez, I don't know what I'll do if they did that.

"Why would we?" Ar. Fern asked. The way she's looking at me tells me I'm out of my mind to even think about that.

"Because I-we " I wanted to redeem myself, but I'm reduce to stuttering because of the overwhelming emotions I have now.

"If it's about your personal relationship; the only thing I can comment on that is please refrain from doing PDA so much. Say it especially to Ar. Testarossa" My professor told me flatly, I immediately blushed.

"We're not doing anything like that!" I deny. I mean, yeah, we kissed but not in the school premises! And we do not even hold hands, or hug. It was just back then that I held her and caressed her cheek. Is that considered as PDA?

"Hmm… Anyway, about a while ago, what happened?" Ar. Corrado asks me.

"Oh, Ar. Lowran was harassing Ar. Fate, I'm sure of that, ma'am" I told her. That brat was clearly harassing my Fate-chan.

"Hmmm, well, they're both part timers here, so it won't be a big deal but I'll subject them to a 2-day leave without pay" Ar. Fern said.

"But ma'am, Fate did not do anything wrong, she was just trying to protect me, " I defended.

"Hmmm, well, you can be the department head now since Carim's position will be vacant for a while (she looked at Carim and smirked) Didn't you ask for a vacation, even if it's not paid?"

"Oh sure- wait Professor Fern!" Carim immediately went back to us from her dream land.

"No ma'am. Actually, I want to think about your offer and I'm not sure about taking it, so I would like to finish the semester before I give my final decision. Maybe in that time, you can have someone else as the head of each department" I told my professor with pure honesty.

"Nope, Nanoha. You're my best student and have the best credentials here, plus, you are an asset in both departments. You're an engineer and architect, and you are in the top ten for both board exams when you took them. There is no way the boards won't approve of you or allow you to reject the offer" She told me.

"Ma'am, I love to teach, if I become the Department head for both departments, my classes will reduce. Not only that, this University might stop giving me classes. 2 departments? Why me? Architecture I can manage, but Engineering? Plus, I haven't had an Engineering subject for so long, I don't think I can do well. I'm sorry and honestly speaking, I rather teach an architecture solution than check Physics problems and their formulas" I reasoned out.

"Nope, can't do, Ar. Takamachi. Whether you like it or not, you will become the head of both departments, and your load in Architecture will be transferred to engineering, since that department is becoming weak. Unless you want to retire just like what you said a while ago" Ar. Fern said, looking at me sternly. She clearly disapproves the idea of me retiring...

"No I, …..hmmmmm Ma'am, what if -"

"Ar. Takamachi, would you like to be the dean now?" she cuts me, offering another high position.

"Eh? NO! I…. wait,,,,, I can be the dean?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice.

"Yeah, but only temporary" she said to me.

"Oh, that's a good idea, ma'am, then -" Carim said, trailing off as she looked at Ar. Fern.

"We can have our vacation; let's slave Nanoha-chan since she's just a workaholic. Its only temporary, anyway " jokingly said Ar. Fern, who looked at me evilly with Carim also smirking at me.

"Ma'am…" I say in a very low voice. Well, she's no longer my teacher, I can easily argue with her.

"No, I'm serious Nanoha chan, there's a benefit for this. First, Griffith can't harm you, you can control the faculty members more and influence the boards, and since you are just a temporary dean, you can still teach. I'll be back when you settle everything" Ar. Fern said suddenly.

"And I can say no to that?" I asked, more to myself than her.

"Yup!" Carim was the one who answered this time.

"You two are really, -"

"Well, do you agree?" Ar. Fern cuts me

"What about Fate-chan?" I asked out loud.

"And yet, you deny that you two are dating?" Ar. Fern said, raising her brow to me.

"We're not –"

"Yet" It was Carim who cuts me this time with a smirk on her face.

"Carim…" I was glaring at her then I realized something. If I become the dean, my position will be higher than her. I can easily have my revenge on her…." Okay I will be the temporary dean" I said, smiling evilly.

"Wait, Nanoha, we're actually just joking. There's a lot of-" Carim said panicking, realizing my plot against her.

"How soon I can start?" I said, cutting her this time.

"As soon as possible, but I suggest you look for a new teacher now since your paper works will double and be a lot more demanding. She will also be the your replacement" Ar. Fern told us, smiling.

"Okay, Carim, that's your job" I demanded.

"Na-uh, I'm still the department head. You do that; you want to go to that path? Find your own replacement; I'll enslave you before you get me" She countered.

"Hahahahaha, you two never change. Oh Carim, I suggest you find your own, too. If Nanoha will be the dean for a while, you'll be her secretary and help her. It can also be your training. Your teaching load will definitely be affected, too. Hmmm. If Nanoha-chan already has a lovelife; what about you, Carim chan? When will you get one?"

"We have to go. Thank you Pro- we mean, Ma'am" Carim suddenly stood up and tugged me out of the office.

"Wait, a while ago you said you wanted to talk to me about some recent events and performance?" I said to Ar, Fern before we left the office.

"Oh, about your performance; I told you, right? You've been good and subjected to a promotion,,, The past events….hmmm, your blush already answered it.." She simply said while pouring herself a cup of tea.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh I just wanted to know if there is really someone who tamed the white devil?" she said to me, smiling.

I blushed again and I immediately excuse myself. On the corridor, Carim is glaring at me.

"Geez,,, Look at what you've done? Now we have more jobs to do. You owe me big time" Carim told me. I did not reply, I simply just avert my gaze away from her.

"Help me find a replacement!" she continued, annoyed when I didn't reply.

"Okay , okay, I'll do it…" I tiredly said. Somehow, my energy was depleted.

"Do what?"

"Hmmmmmmm" I said tiredly and surrender to my fate. This is actually not in my ten year plan…. Not this promotion, not this extra feelings, Not her…...Honestly, I'm thinking, when I turn 45, I'll retire and I'll be taking some of our shops and manage them. That's less work and stress, and more time with my family...

End of Flashback

"Congratulations! You deserve it ma'am!" Subaru told me.

"Actually, the students are the one who spread Ar. Testarossa and Ar. Lowran pictures online" Caro said.

"Yeah, I heard. He actually asked the students to do it; promising extra credit" Subaru seconds.

"Yeah, we've been talking about that since this morning. Poor Ar. Testarossa, she must feel devastated" Caro said while looking at Fate's table.

"Yeah, and a certain someone didn't even do anything!" Carim mockingly said while looking at me.

"I'm too busy thinking about my problems and she's a big girl already; she can handle hers" I answered her, looking at my cup of coffee.

"Mou, where's the Nanoha chan a while ago? Can you stop being a tsundere already? That attitude of yours is inappropriate for your age" Carim said, while turning her back to me.

"Ca-Carim!" I said flustered, but she hid in the safety of her office already.

I massaged my temple. Then I took my phone, and looked for her number. Should I call her? I sighed then I realized what time is it. I'm LATE for my next class! Great...

* * *

 **Fate POV**

When I arrived at Hayate's house, I found her children all getting ready for school, except for Vita.

"Mom, we're going to be late! Shamal, hurry!" Signum said.

"Wait, Sig, Vita won't let go of mom" Shamal said while helping Hayate with Vita.

"But, I don't want to go to school! I want to stay with Mama!" Vita cried, clenching Hayate tighter.

"Vita, will yo- Oh hey, Mom! Testarossa is here!" Signum said upon seeing me from a distance.

"Fate? Yeah! Guys, you won't be late if you ask your auntie to drive you to school" Hayate happily yelled while soothing Vita to let her go.

"Vita-chan, Aunt Fate is here look! Let go of mama, please. Mama still needs to buy groceries" she continued.

They all looked at me but they were shocked when I got closer to them.

"Are you alright?" Sig asked, raising her brow at me.

Vita stops crying and looks at me. Shamal was also shocked to see me.

"Ara..., okay, guys, maybe it's better if we let Aunt Fate rest, okay? Vita? Mama will be going with you, okay? But only until the school gate" Hayate said to her children after inspecting me.

"No, I, (I wipe my tears and tried to smile at the children)You guys need a lift?" I said, smiling forcefully at her kids.

"Fate, you don't' have to; my children's safety first, okay? Just take a rest here and I'll be back after. Take care of our house while we're away too. Be a loyal guard dog, since we're getting Zafira next weekend" Hayate told me flatly.

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. This will also save some time" I said to Hayate, then I looked at the kids "Aren't you all gonna be late?" I asked them.

"YEAH!" they all said.

"And what we will do if we are already late?" I asked them, lifting my spirits.

"Don't go to school anymore!" They all said merrily with the stoic child, Sigs, joining in.

"OKAY! That's enough! What are you teaching my children?" Hayate glares at me.

"Our motto when we were young" I said, then I genuinely smile at her. My old friend smirks at me while shaking her head.

"Fine, but you have to drive me to the grocery, too" she said.

"Sure, I don't have….. anything to do" I said as my spirit went down again.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

She did not come back…. and I could not get myself to call her.

Wwe are now preparing to leave when Engr. Subaru approached me.

"Hey, ma'am, are you two really not dating?" she asked me.

"No, were not…." I trailed off, remembering her confession and what she said to me this morning.

"hmmmmm… We thought you were," She said while massaging the back of her neck.

"I mean you two are really close, for being just friends" Subaru continued and the kid smiles at me sheepishly like she was so sure that we were dating; like, saying that we are not is taboo.

"We are?" I said with pure honestly. I really did not know they thought that.

"Really, but only in the faculty; you see how considerate the poor girl is? She's actually wooing you where you can feel at ease; she's not aggressive, she's practically patient with you, and yet you keep making her wait" Carim butts in, with a pathetic voice like a child teasing her playmate. Sometimes, I think she has a dual personality…or triple; she's so serious, then her personality will change in a split second...

"You know, you're really testing my patience since this morning; do you want to be banned at our home?" I warned her.

"No, thank you. I politely decline your offer" she answers me with her signature smile.

"Oh, ma'am, I have a sister who actually wanted to teach. She's also an Architect, and right now she's currently taking her master's degree. She wants to teach while studying" Subaru suddenly said.

"Really, Subaru-chan? Oh, you're such an angel. Tell her to talk to us as soon as possible; I would like to talk to her. Ginga, right? Carim said.

"You know her sister?" I asked.

"Nanoha, Ginga is supposed to be your classmate in middle school, but you are so impatient that you accelerated to high school making you my classmate" Carim replied.

"My classmate?" I asked.

"Yup, you don't know because you're too busy chasing and clinging to your sister and brother" Carim told me.

"Now that I think about it, I saw Ar. Takamachi in my sister's yearbook. No wonder you look familiar when I first saw you" Engr. Subaru claps her hands and smiles at me happily.

"Okay …." I said.

We were walking to our respective cars when Carim suddenly giggled, and held my shoulder.

"haha, I can finally sit back and relax. You still have one month to find a replacement, okay?" she told me. I shrugged my shoulder and smile at her.

"Na uh, this Ginga girl will be my replacement, you're the one who needs one. Subaru personally told me, right? Means I'm the one she's helping," I said smiling evilly at her.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

Hayate's family is my extended family since my only family is my mom, who lives in a province 12 hours away if you travel by land and 4 hours by air. So, whenever I feel sad, I stay with my friend, who, by the way, has 3 children with different dads and 1 daughter to her late girlfriend. But despite of the circumstances, I found their house the best home ever built. The homey environment of their house can beat a mansion or castle, or any high end houses I built so far.

"Hmmm, you know. You really are our border; the next time you come here, I'll ask you for payment" Hayate told me, she in in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Hey, Testarossa, how do you solve this?" Signum asks me. I'm helping them with their assignments.

"Hmmmmmm well fir-"

"Fate-san, kindly draw me a house?" It was Shamal this time, with a paper and a pencil in hand.

I smiled at the kids gently and shout at Hayate, "Can this be my payment for your hospitality?" I asked her, laughing.

"Can be," She said, walking towards us while wiping her hands in her apron before hanging it in the cabinet. Then she took Vita who is now sleeping in my lap. She then went upstairs to tuck Vita in, before going back to us and assisting me in helping her kids with their homework. After the children are done, they stay for a while to watch T.V before bedtime came. All of them went to wash themselves and proceeded in their room, while the two of us stayed in the living room, sitting on the tatami floor. In these times, we drink or talk; cursing the world is our topic mostly but this time we did both. Funny, we can talk with senses…

"Hayate? Why do I feel like this? I did everything, yet, I seem lost" I asked my friend while drowning myself in the liquor.

Hayate laughed at me, and punched me lightly before putting her arms around my shoulder.

"You know, until now, I don't know if I should idolize you or mock you" She said as I looked at her confused.

"You always break the record for your stupidity or your ignorance" She continued, smiling gently at me.

"Tsk, you're speaking in riddles again; can you stop acting like an ero sennin or something? And talk to me like normal person?" I said to her, removing her arms around me, before looking away from her. I'm a little hurt because I don't get what's she's saying.

"Being close with Takamachi-san, I think is a pretty big thing with the way you describe her to me" She said, before looking at the night sky. I looked at her.

"Well, you mentioned she was so beautiful and successful, and she was bright. I bet there were really some men who courted her before you came along; men with high end background and such. Funny, she has been single this whole time; did she ever fall in love before? Or she only fell in love until you did it? In that the case, aren't you happy she fell for you?" she asked.

"She did not fall for me," I said bitterly; the night she rejected me playing on my mind.

"And she's actually impatient and hot-tempered, but she is a scaredy cat. She's bossy and treats me like a kid!" I said to Hayate.

"Hahaha, in that scenario, you should act more mature towards her. I think it's the right time to be really aware of your gaps" Hayate said.

"Huh?"

"That your younger than her, shouldn't you be more…..attentive? Maybe she acts that way because you really haven't crossed the line of student-teacher relationship. Maybe the reason that she won't date you despite of liking you, is you're still showing an immature personality or you lack one personality that she badly needs. Mmmmm maybe it's not right that you work with her in the school? It's hard to shake the feeling that you're still her student and blah blah. Have you tried to court her outside the school; like in her house? Or maybe meet her parents or family! Maybe you'll know the answer, have you considered it?" she asked.

"I... did not... But Hayate! You know I've grown, right? I mean, I'm more mature now, compared to the last 5 years!" I said defending myself.

"Yeah, like running and doing impulsive decisions is mature. Oh, and by the way, without really asking what's happening or talking to her; know the real deal and deals with her in person. Be attentive and mature; plus the fact that you are hiding from her" she said mockingly.

"..." I did not reply to her, I look back at the night sky.

"Fate.., Can I ask you, why do you love Takamachi-san? Are you sure you really love her that way? Or do you just like her, idolize her? Maybe you just felt affectionate because of her passion in her works and career?" Hayate asked me.

I sighed, and asked myself; why do I love Nanoha? Do I really love her? Or I just like her? Then I arrived at one question.

"Hayate, what is love?" I asked my friend sincerely.

Hayate opened the beer, and drank it in one gulp.

"Love is... kind; the happy feeling you feel for each other. Saying honest things to each other; being HONEST with each other. Having faith, that despite of a failure that will come, that could make you cry, you still believe. Love is KIND; that no matter how stupid that person is, how badly he or she hurt you, you'll still forgive them, because you believe in love. Love is Kind" she said to me, smiling.

"You invest on it even though nothing might return, but despite that, you still give and give, because deep inside, you have something, and that is hope, but having hope is the best way to be an idiot, " Hayate continued after a few seconds.

"Look at me, I've loved 3 guys who left me and a woman who died on me. I don't have anything left to give. Lucky the world still loves me; I gained 4 children after my losses. Well my fourth is actually with her grandparents since they don't really like me, but hey! According to my lawyer, our chance for custody is really high hahaha despite of being unrelated by blood, plus the expenses, I still want her child" she said, laughing as she drank her beer before letting go of me.

"(sigh) I am a real idiot" she said again.

"You're the smartest person I know, Hayate. You can't be an idiot; if you're an idiot, what am I, then?" I said, laughing.

"Well, what we are, is the best example of a person who is academically wise, possibility stupid in love. Hahaha" she laughed and I joined her. Our laughter has bitterness on it.

When our laughing subsides, we look at each other with genuine smiles on our faces. Then Hayate suddenly hooked her arms around my shoulders and said "What if we just ended up together?" she asks me seriously. We look at each other for a minute and I felt all of our hairs suddenly stood up in a creepy way. We immediately moved away from each other; I immediately shrugged and shake off, dust off my shoulder and yelled at her "The hell with you suggesting that?! EEWWWW!"

On the other hand, Hayate is already vomiting in her garden "(cough) so-sorry ( Blegh) Geez! Even when we are drunk I can't see you as potential lover" she looked at me again and said "Yuck! It feels like having an incest relationship with my sister! Arrrggghhhh! (BLegH) (cough)"

When she's no longer vomiting, and I'm no longer shaking, we're still stay away from each other by a meter, looking at the night sky. After a minutes, we laughed again. Then we looked at the night sky and smiled, I suddenly saw a falling star, and wished that after this stressful day, I hope she's okay.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

Carim asked me to join her in celebrating our promotion. I agreed since I'm still feeling a little down, and a little liquor will help me fall asleep faster. We also messaged Arisa and Suzuka and they agreed but they will be late since they're planning on leaving their house when their daughter is already asleep….An hour passed by and Carim is already wasted; well this woman is actually not good with alcohol since she was raised in an overprotective and church-oriented family. I was actually shocked that she ended up as an architect/professor and not a nun in an orphanage

"You Takamachi girls really are hard to get, you know that? (hic)" she told me.

"What are you saying?" I asked her.

"You're just like your sister! Did you know why I'm helping Fate-san? Because I see myself in her! huhuhu poor kid" she said, crying.

Then she stops and looks at me again "Yunno looks like my son, right? I mean we have the same hair color and he has Miyuki eyes? Doesn't he?"

I almost spit my drink at that moment. I looked at her in bewilderment "Seriously?! After all these years, you still have feelings for my sister?" I asked her, I thought she get over her; especially since she was one of my sister's bridesmaids when she got married….

Carim held my shoulder and made me fully look at her, and then she looked at me with the most seriousness a wasted person can "ALWAYS" she said and then after a moment, she slumped down again in the bar counter and cried, I actually feel sad for my friend.

"Why?! Why?! Oh, Lord, I've been good human being?! Why are you punishing me?! I thought one of your greatest doctrines is to love your own kind as you love yourself. I followed your will, I loved my own kind!" she monologues, some of the customers is already looking at us. I already hid my face in my palm and look away from Carim. Scratch what I'm feeling a while ago, I feel embarrassed for my friend, maybe I should drag her out, and I will just text Arisa and Suzuka not to come.

"This is what happens when a religious person suddenly becomes unreligious; her horns and tail is much longer, and they actually interpret the words the way they want it to be understood" Arisa suddenly said as she sat beside me.

"Ahm sempai? I'm pretty sure it's Love your neighbor as you love yourself" Suzuka said while patting Carim's back, who's still crying.

'It still has the same meaning. I just (sniff) changed some words" she said, her crying subsiding.

"So," Arisa raised her hand and signaled for the bartender and ordered her drinks. She looks at us and grins "Congratulations, cheers!" she claps her hands and rubs them, grinning at me "I hope the next time we will be here, you are no longer single" she said to me.

"As if, that will happen on our next life" I said to her, drinking my whole shot. I need to get rid of the feeling of emptiness in my life. I already dealt with fate; I will no longer look for that person. I will never have that person, despite someone insisting herself to me. There will never be an us; her future with me is nothing.. It's too late for me to love and commit.

Then a message came to my smart phone. When I check on it, it's Subaru telling me that her sister is delighted with the job offer and wishes to talk to me as soon as possible. I replied to her, saying that I'll be waiting tomorrow afternoon, maybe after lunch. After I send it, I shook Carim who's already falling asleep on the bar counter, "hey, Carim wake up. We have to go, we have classes tomorrow" I told her.

"WHAT?! You're leaving already? Nanoha, loosen up! You've been working nonstop since we were 19. An absence for a day won't hurt you!" Arisa protests.

"FYI, I don't have a perfect attendance anymore because of the stunt you pulled on me the last time we saw each other" I told her flatly while shaking the oldest among us.

"Tsk, I just followed what my wife ordered" she said, murmuring sadly and unfortunately for her, Suzuka heard.

"Arisa~ darling you were saying?" Suzuka said too sweetly.

"Nothing, My love!" then the bartender gave Arisa her drinks, and she told him to have to more liquor for us, "Come on, guys. Isn't it almost time for semestral break? Come on loosen up, and I bet even your student will be delighted"

When Arisa said those words, I immediately slap my forehead. It's less than a month before the semester ends! No wonder Carim wants to give me a month notice! I'll definitely need this Ginga now, Carim can wait.. Then an evil idea hit me, let Carim get more wasted to make sure she can't go to school tomorrow, and can't influence this Ginga girl, hahahaha I laughed inside.

"Oh Carim! Arisa will buy you a drink!" I said to my friend and she immediately stood up straight as much as she can, while Arisa looked at me with big eyes.

"What –"

"I'll stay, but I will only drink one more. I can't be drunk since I'm sure I'm the one who will drive this woman home" I said, cutting Arisa, while pointing at Carim who was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, free drink! I want that, that, and that one too! I want a rainbow skillet!" Carim happily said.

After 3 more hours and it was already past 11 when we decided to end our mini get together. I was dragging Carim to her car; thank goodness I left mine at the University, while Suzuka was dragging her wife to their car. The two of us are the only ones left sober, so in case get caught by a police, we are 75 % sure we will pass the sobriety test. I just wish those policemen don't have an automatic breath tester.

While driving to Cranagan, I notice the night sky is so clear tonight, making it less scary for me, so I decided to let down the roof of her Mercedes Benz so that I can feel the wind more and relax myself. It did wonders to my mood; the winds seems to lift my spirits up, and when I look at the night sky I saw a falling star; I immediately wish that wherever she is, I hope she's at peace after this stressful day.

* * *

 **Note:** Guys this is shorter compare to the last two,,,, and I hope you like this one...

The idea of the Yagami Family came to me when I saw Sigmun in a grade school uniform year(s)? ago..(and she's so CUTE!). Hahaa And if I remember correctly Hayate called her knights her children, I don't know if I heard it, saw it, or read it in another fic, I just know sorry.. I hope you all know where I get Nanoha and Carim's conversation at the bar...

I might update after October, since I still have lots to do in school, and I need to go to our Province..

and I'm looking for a beta (not the fish, I have lots of them at home hahaha joke) who willing to help me polished this story... and can tell me what's his/her really purpose(please?) or you can just tell me if I'm already messing the story I can easily insert the final chapter...

pinedavins idea is actually nice... Let's insert Ginga... since I think she's better than Chrono,, yup.. sorry I supposed to insert this guy as Final test, but I've change my mind when I read her or his comment...one male and female suitor to make Fate really fit the description of the Tarot cards...

Again I don't own Anything

sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling and etc.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! :) Before you read this, please re-read chapter 5, since I actually changed some scenes in that chapter, so please re-read it again since some of the scenes here are related to those,,,**

 **and to make up with you last time I made this chapter longer than ever (its times 2) hehehe**

 **oh please do thank KAPM for being a great Beta reader! everyone please say thank you :)**

 **so without further ado, I present to you this chapter**

 **and again I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I woke up in Carim's apartment. Apparently it was already late to go back to mine so I decided to take a quick nap, but I think I overslept. I looked outside the window to see that it's still dark, and then I checked my wristwatch which shows it's still dawn. I sat up and went to where I threw my friend; she was still sleeping helplessly in her bed, her position never changed from when I tossed her. I went to her walk in closet to look for something I can wear, I saw a hoodie and took it. I went to her and lightly pat her face,

"Hey Carim, I'll borrow a hoodie okay?" I told her, She murmured something then nods her head, giving me permission. I entered the bathroom in her room, and washed my face before taking off the crinkled white long sleeve that I'm wearing, leaving me with only an upper underwear. Then I proceeded to wear the hoodie that I borrowed from my friend, before washing my face again. I removed my messy side ponytail and then tied my hair into a loose bun.

I went back to her room, walking to her vanity table to take her car keys. Then I noticed a picture of my sister, her, and baby Yunno.

I believe it was the day of the re-opening of our cafe after we renovated it. I looked at my friend sadly, before tapping her face again, this time a little harder to wake her up.

"Carim, I'm borrowing your car again, okay? Just take it back when you go to the University. I left mine there, and I'm not in the mood to commute or get a taxi at this hour, is that okay?" I said to her

Carim looked at me and just nodded and went back to sleep; this time she slept on her stomach, and waved her hand like she was saying to go and do what I want.

When I got home, I immediately take a full bath.

 _"Papa, it's dark in here, it's not pretty anymore,"_

 _A 7 year old Nanoha said to her father when they reached the street which was covered by tall trees. In the morning, Nanoha loves to pass by here because the trees on either side seems to merge in the middle, making it look like a cave made of trees covering the street with the addition of the wonderful leaves that keeps falling. Whatever the season, this street looks like a dream scenario, but on this particular night, it seems like a nightmare._

 _"Don't worry, Nanoha chan, papa is with you, nothing's gonna happen," Her father told her, smiling, but Nanoha still feels anxious,_

 _"Mama will get mad, we're late" she told her Father pouting_

 _"Love is patient, remember that, Nanoha-chan" her father replied, still smiling at her. Nanoha looked at her father, sometimes she wishes her father was as young as he was when her sister and brother were at her age, then she looked back at the road._

 _This 10 minute drive seems like an eternity, and then, from a distance, she saw a white dot. She focused her gaze on it, and then for a split second it suddenly consumed her._

I gasped. I looked around to find myself in the bathtub. I did not realize that I fell asleep. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I reached out for my smartwatch and phone and immediately checked my BP to see if I'm having a hypertension or heart attack. At times like this, I'm actually scared for my health. Maybe I should look for a housemate.

When I heard a beep, I looked down at the result in my phone. Funny; 100/70…. Normal… So where did that pain come from..? After a few minutes of thinking about my health, I decided to get out of the bath. Maybe I just bathed for too long.

Today I have a site inspection with Fate-chan for our project in the student center building. At most, it should take 3 hours, along with the meeting with the foreman in the site. So I decided to wear denim pants, with a white cotton long sleeve. According to the weather forecast it was actually hot this morning up to noon, so it was just right to wear light colored clothes. And there's the fact that most of my clothes are white and in shades of light blue. I don't actually wear dark colors, because I don't really like darkness, but why do I love how she…...enough… I should stop thinking about her since I'll meet her in an hour. After I'm done, I hung my white cream blazer in the back of Carim's car. I'm actually nervous… This will be our first real talk after what happened. Inhale. Exhale. Nanoha don't let your emotions mix with work just like yesterday. Be professional. Both of you are professionals.

* * *

When I arrived at the site, I was shocked to see a copper haired girl, instead of a blonde, holding the blue prints and explaining it to the workers.

"Ar. Lanster, good morning" I greeted once I was near them.

"Ah, I –I, good morning, Ar. Takamachi" she said, stuttering. She seem nervous.

"Where's your partner?" I asked.

"Oh, Ar. Garcenic? He was-"

"No, I'm sorry.. I meant your business partner? Ar. Testarossa?" I corrected myself.

"Oh… Actually ma'am, Ar. Testarossa wants to resign the position of Project Manager. I'm actually here to negotiate. Oh, don't worry! Our company won't leave this project, we will just relocate some of our man power, especially the architects... to accommodate some of our upcoming projects.. I-i- we actually need the expertise of Ar. Testarossa in housing, yeah .. so,,, We will transfer her to that project…." She explains nervously, I wonder if she's telling the truth..

"I see, I'm sorry but I decline the proposition of your company" I flatly said to Teana.

"B-but Ma'am-"

"Tell Ar. Testarossa that I want her to finish this project. She's the one who supervised this first. SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO WILL FINISH IT. As the chief architect I won't allow anybody to shift, especially in this crucial schedule" I said to the young Architect. I took a laser pointer from my pocket and pointed it at one of the exposed beams.

"That one is not right. It's slightly bent. Did you bend stress test that?" I asked her.

"Ahm, I'll check on it ma'am" She answered. That was the response that I taught them in case they don't know the answer.

"See, You don't know… cause YOU are not the one in here when they did the framing and filling" I told Teana, then walked inside. The flooring is now tiled, I looked back at Teana.

'Who told them to install the flooring without finishing the walls and the ceiling?" I asked her.

"Ah, we just followed the time schedule ma'am" my old student answered me.

"Remove it" I said.

"But ma'am, we might delay the project if we do that!" she argued, panicking a little.

"Teana, there's a possibility that this will damage the flooring. This is a government project; all materials and equipment are counted and does not have a spare." I reminded her.

"If a hard object fell, or there is a chemical spill, that flooring is as good as gone, and your company will be paying for that. You will adjust that schedule again because you will remove and reinstall those tiles. Not to mention, THAT IS THE FLOORING; people walk there, equipment roll there. It is the most used part of the building, wether finished or not, you will wear out the flooring before the day of the turnover of this building, no matter how much you polished it. I swear. Remove it now since" I took the wood rod beside the door, and tap it on the tiles, "I'm sure these tiles were installed by the night shift. You can still remove it gently and avoid damages," I explained to Teana.

Teana just nodded her head and starts talking to the tile contractor.

I looked around more and see a lot of problems. The hell has she been doing in the past days?

"Move those," I said to Teana.

"Ma'am?"

"Move those" I point my laser to the lights the near the wall "Move the lights away from the wall by 800 millimeters, the whole series" I said.

Teana jaw dropped. I took my smart phone and dialed Fate's number. I need an explanation for this poor performance. After two times of trying to contact her to no avail, I give up. It was already past 8, staying here is pointless since Teana doesn't know the project and is just relying on the handwritten reports. And I'm not in the mood to explain everything to her.

"Contact your friend. Tell her that I disapprove of her request, and make a report regarding this outputs please and I want them tomorrow," I said firmly, and then left in a fury.

I took all my things from Carim's car, and harshly closed it (sorry Carim). I'm furious! So much for telling myself she was actually gonna act professional! She's just like this when she was back in college.I harshly remove the white hard hat on my head, and toss it inside my car, along with my other things. Then I removed my safety shoes, replacing it with my heels, before wearing my blazer. I took my laptop bag then proceeded secure both of my car and Carim's. Then I did a final check on my appearance. That's when I realized tears were running down my face, I immediately wipe them. The hell, why I am crying?

I lean on my car while trying to stop my tears. Once again, a sharp pain hit me. I was about to hit my chest when my phone rang.

"He-" the caller cuts me in a very loud and annoyed voice

"NANOHA, WHERE'S MY CAR!?" Carim shouted over the phone. I though she will have a hangover, but this proves me wrong.

"It's with me, Carim." I answered hoarsely, the pain beginning to subside but my tears keep on flowing.

"Why - wait.. Are you crying?" My friend asked me, her voice filled with concern

"No, I'm not." I deny.

"Eh? Why are you crying?!... O my gosh! She left your project too?" She asked me, not believing my lie.

"..." I did not reply.

"I told you! You should not have let her leave like that! Did you not talk to her?" she continued.

"Carim, it's already 8: 20, I need to get to class. Just get your car here at the University, I parked it beside mine," I said trying to cut our conversation.

"Oooohh, I can't go to school my head, is killing me. Not to mention, I almost panicked when I found out MY CAR IS NOT IN MY GARAGE" she said beginning in a baby tone before shifting to a more angry tone.

"Fine, talked to you tomorrow then" I said, Finally I managed to stop my tears and controlled my emotions, What's wrong with me?

"Bye, Oh Nanoha-chan?" She said

"Hmm?"

"She won't leave you" Carim told me with the most sincere voice I have never heard from her.

"Carim I have to go… Bye" I said, ending our conversation.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

"Testarossa, wake up! Your phone's been ringing for the past 10 minutes already, and why did you let Mom get drunk? She has work today" Signum said, she was trying to carry her mother on her back, "Mom, come on, you can't sleep here. You might catch a cold, or get back pain, or something. We need to put you on proper bed and we, your children need to go to school," The kid said, then Vita went down with a crooked tie.

"Sig, kindly help me tie this?" Vita asked her sister.

"Sorry, Vita, Kin-kind of busy as of the moment, ask Shamal" Signum replied, she managed to carry her mother, and was now walking to her mother's room, my brain told me to help the kid but my body seem to be asleep still.

"Shamal?" said Vita

"Sorry Vita-chan, I'm kind busy preparing our lunch. It's almost 8:10, we need to go now" Shamal said hurriedly

The kid looked at me, and I smiled at her, motioning for her to come to me. I fix her necktie, and straightened out some of the wrinkles on her uniform.

"How old are you?" I asked Vita after I finished fixing her appearance.

"Six!" Vita said happily.

"Oh right,,."

"Thanks Aunt Fate, and your phone has been ringing for a while" She told me then went back to upstairs.

I looked at my phone and saw 8 missed calls. I thought it was all from Teana, but I was shocked when I saw her name on the list. My phone rang again and this time I answered it.

"FATE! Thank goodness you finally answered! I only have bad news for you" She informed me, annoyance is evident in her voice, fully waking me up.

"Ahm,,,state them from bad to worse?" I asked, sweat already running down my face.

"Well, Director Lowran actually wants to see you regarding your teaching contract. She won't sign it until she see you in person"

"Okay, next"

"We need to redo the external beam in the canopy"

"(I sigh hard) Okay, next"

"Ar. Takamachi denied your request to shift the project to me"

"(I rest my forehead on my palms) Ne….xt?"

"She also asked to move the lighting in the lounge and to reinstall the tiles"

"What?!" Does she want to delay the project?" I asked, astonished.

"Ahm, she also wants a written report about it. Tomorrow." Teana told me.

"Damn. Wait for me, I'll go there" I said and hurriedly went to my friend's room.

"Hayate, Can I take shower here? I have some spare clothes here right?"

"Hmmm…" Hayate points in a faraway cabinet in her room. I immediately opened it, and saw some of my clothes, and then took them.

"Do you have a dark polo shirt? Or anything that is a dark colored shirt?" I asked her

"Too hot, hmmmmm… Don't wear any dark …." she murmured

"Well, I'm going to a site inspection. There's no way I will wear light color; the dust and dirt will stick to my clothes and there's a possibility that my white shirt will turn into gray after the end of the day" I told my friend sarcastically.

"Hmmmmm,,,, My drawer…. Right,,, 2 from the top," she said, I followed her advice and I saw a black white collared shirt. I took it and take a bath as quickly as possible.

In the genkan, Signum saw me and asked " Why are you wearing Rein's clothes?" she ask me, they are now ready to leave.

"Ahm, this is Rein's?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Testarossa, mom's clothes will definitely not fit you" Signum said sarcastically.

"Oh sh- I mean wait"

I went back to the living room and rang the bell in the altar, "Reinforce, let me borrow your clothes. I swear I'll wash it, iron it, and return it as good as new" I prayed then I hurriedly went back to the foyer to wear my shoes.

"That won't suffice" Sig said while looking at me.

"Yeah" both Vita and Shamal seconds.

"What more then?" I asked them

"Drive us to school?" Sig said, smirking.

I sigh and looked at my phone, 8:30….

"Fine" I said to the kids.

At the site I saw Teana talking to Joey, the foreman in lighting.

"Teana!" I called to her

"Fate! Thank god! Where have you been? It's been 2 hours since I last called you!"

"Sorry, traffic, What happened?"

"Ahm, ma'am, I don't think we can finish on time if we're gonna move the lighting like Ar. Takamachi said," Joey said.

"Why does she want to move the lights? That is her layout, did you tell her that?" I asked.

They just shook their heads and looked at each other. I went near the wall, "Teana, Kindly gave me that flashlight" I asked my friend.

I turned on the flashlight and pointed it to the wall. There is a shadow showing that the plaster of the wall is uneven, making it look ugly when light hits the wall.

"Mond, how many days will it take to plaster this wall again? Did you check this? This wall is uneven!" I said.

The worker paled and scratched his head, "Sorry ma'am, I did not level that wall, so we didn't know I'm sorry, and it might take two weeks to plaster it and paint it again." he answered.

"Joey, how about you? If we move the lights like Ar. Takamachi said, how many days will it take your men to finish it?" I asked Joey.

Joey scratched his head, and frowned, "About 5 days, ma'am, since those lights aren't actually fixed yet, we can still move them."

"There's still chances that we're gonna be delayed" I murmured, I look around, and think.

"Hey Tea, make a -" I stop when Teana raised her brow at me while crossing her arms.

"O-okay, I'll make a proposal to Ar. Takamachi. Mond, don't we have extra wall stones? Kindly count it, and tell me how much we need. We'll install them here in this wall, it will add in the aesthetic aspect." I told Mond, and he nodded.

Then I called Vice, who is in the delivery services and transporting manpower.

"Vice, good morning, are Leo and Zack with you?" I asked him through the phone.

 _"Yeah, what's up?"_

"Can I talk to them?"

 _"Sure, wait"_ ( I heard a shuffling sound and Vice calling the men I wanted to talk to)

 _"Ma'am?"_ It was Leo's voice.

"Hey Leo, what's your schedule with Zack for this week?" I ask our skilled worker.

 _"We're at the Martin's residence Ma'am"_

"Okay, I will pull you out of that project starting tomorrow. Your schedule will be on the Student Center building, you report to me. And how many days can you finish installing wall tiles in an 8 meters long and 4 meters high wall?"

 _"Hmmm,, about 4 days ma'am?"_ he told me.

"Are you sure?"

 _"Well, if we have Taki, then, we can reduce it in 3 days"_

"Are you sure about that? You can do this in 3 days, max?"

 _"Absolutely ma'am"_ Leo told me in a confident voice.

"Okay, meet with Zack and Taki, right now. I'll talk to Vice"

 _"Yes ma'am"_ he then gave the phone to Vice.

 _"Hey Fate why are you moving them?"_

"I need them here, Vice"

 _"But those are my men! I need them too!"_ Vice protested.

"Just three days. Give them to me for three days" I pleaded to my friend.

 _"Fine, fine, but give me Leny and Taka,"_ he demanded.

"Okay, sure. Thanks bye ~ Vice! You're the greatest" I said to my friend then hung up.

I looked at Mond and said "We will have extra manpower. About the flooring, you don't need to remove it, cover them with cardboard. You can go to the Engineering and Architecture department, I know they have lots of 20 by 30 boards that are used as presentation boards for student plates, believe me. And I bet some of them belongs to me. After the student spends 3 days with no sleep, the professor just gave it a 70% grade and stores it in the extra classrooms. You see how unfair this University is?" I said jokingly and stress lifts a little.

After some more instructions, I went to the makeshift office in the site with Teana following me.

When we get inside she immediately glares at me.

"Funny dumping me to the white devil! Did you know how terrified I was when I met her this morning?!" She told me, then she sighed.

"But, I actually appreciate this. I know she was a good architect, but I did not know she was this great! How did she know that? I mean, she did not even touch it or went near the wall? How the hell did she even notice it was uneven," Teana said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah I know" I replied with less energy.

I removed the hard hat in my head and went to my cabinet. I saw a white polo shirt and took it. I checked on the time, it was now past 12. I'll go to the director's office after lunch.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I was browsing the handbook in steel and concrete properties when the door at the faculty suddenly opened and a woman with purple hair came in. Engr. Subaru immediately greeted the woman with hugs and kisses.

"Onee-san!" she said, I look at the siblings. Well, they look alike…

"Subaru! How are you?" said the woman.

"Ahah, I'm fine sis, and you?" Subaru replied.

"Oh I'm fine too. I'm not too early right?" The woman asked her sister.

"Oh no, ahahaha, I think?" Subaru then looked at me. I smiled and went to them.

"Hi, I'm Takamachi Nanoha. I heard you're my former classmate? Or supposed to be classmate?" I asked as I offered my hand for a shake which the woman gladly took with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Ar. Nakajima Ginga, we were in the same batch in 1st year middle school, but the next year, you suddenly became a 2nd year high school student… yeah so"

"I see, so you never been my classmate?" I asked.

"Oh no, but we also graduated at the same elementary school, and you're our valedictorian back then, don't you remember?" she told me.

"Oh, I must've forgotten. My Elementary school days were actually not so… hmm… important and some of my bad memories are actually manifested during those years, so I try forget those years, sorry" I said sincerely. I really don't like my elementary days especially when I reached third grade, that's when everything fell..

"Oh, that's okay,,, It's been so many years, we don't need to dwell in the past. Oh so.. What now? Are you now Interviewing me? Are those my background questions?" She asked jokingly.

I laughed, and said "No, we can meet again after lunch?" I looked at Subaru and smiled, "You can eat lunch first then meet me after. I will formally introduce you to our dean, then we will both conduct interviews since the head of architecture is out of the moment" I continued.

"Oh, okay, thank you" Said Ginga.

"Oh sis, do you want to eat at the cafeteria? I bet you're gonna love it too!, Oh Ar. Takamachi, want to join us?" Subaru asked me. I decline the offer since I don't really eat at the cafeteria. Besides, Carim is not here, and all the other faculty members are eating outside and no one will stay at the office, so might as well stay here.

Once the siblings are gone, I looked around and my sight landed on her table. Again, the feeling that I felt this morning resurfaced…. I clench my blouse near my heart, trying to ease the hurt, then some of memories that I've been blocking ever since flooded my mind. I immediately went to our office lounge and sat then I took my handkerchief and covered my face with it. I'll just take a nap, maybe my system is still down because of the minimal sleep I had and the liquor that's still inside my body. Right, that must be it. When I was about to be claimed by sleep, a cold can collided with my forearms. I immediately jerked up and looked at the culprit; Engr. Jail smiled at me sheepishly.

"Tough morning, Engr. Takamachi?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said as I composed myself.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, I …" I stopped and looked at the door, hoping she will show herself with that gentle smile, asking me If I have eaten or not, making sure I'm not alone..

I suddenly felt dizzy so I rest my forehead on my palm. Engr. Jail sat across from me, studying me. Then, he put the energy drink on the center table.

"Drink that, it will wake you up, or" he took something from his pocket, a box of cigarettes which he threw beside the can "smoke, it's one way to relax yourself" he offered.

I took the can and gave back the box of cigarettes"I'll gladly have this (I raised the energy drink) but I'm sorry, I don't smoke. I'm already a caffeine addict, I don't think it will do be good for me if I add that to my unhealthy lifestyle" I smiled at him.

"I respect your decision" He said, smiling.

"Thank you" I replied, drinking the beverages in one gulp since I really don't like the taste of it; it's like an expired medicine or something, but I actually appreciate these drinks since I rely on them when I have too much work.

"By the way, I heard you will be the new Department head of Archi. and Engr., is that true?" he asked as I finished drinking.

"Huh? No, I hope not, (I chuckled) .." I deny, Jail has been gunning for that position ever since, and the last thing on my mind is to have a conflict with him.

"Oh? But is it true that you will have my 3 subjects next sem? Is that why you already have the Steel and Concrete property handbook on your desk? Do you want to have a civil autodesk? I have one extra license, it could help you" he offered but there is malice in his voice. I'm starting to regret my decision to drink the energy drink he gave me.

"No, thank you, I'll go old school" I said, smiling awkwardly at him.

"Okay, if that's what you want" he said as he lit the cigarette that he took. I went out and check my watch, 12:15, there's still 45 minutes left, maybe I'll just go to my car, and sleep there. With that idea in mind, I headed for the parking lot.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

"So, do you usually eat here now?" Teana asked me, we were at the cafeteria eating lunch. I already change out of my shirt and replaced it with a casual white shirt to look decent since I'll be meeting with the infrastructure and the degree director of this school.

"No, I usually just order takeout and eat at the pantry of the Faculty since there were less people and we have more privacy than here," I said, not looking at her.

"Pft. Fate, did you have fight with your girlfriend?" Teana asked me, I immediately looked at her and frowned.

"Tea, I don't have a girlfriend, what makes you ask that?" I said a little angrier, and I swear I don't know why I'm offended by her question.

"Oh, and I though you've already gone to first base with Takamachi-sensei, and I heard" she leaned her head to me closely and said "You kissed her?"

I immediately felt myself blush fully, I know even the tip of my ears are red "I-I, where did you hear that?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulder and continued drinking her soda.

"Oh, AR. TESTAROSSA! " a very energetic Subaru suddenly shows up, along with a woman who looks like her, but with longer hair.

"No wonder Ar. Takamachi didn't join us. You're actually here; are you going to the faculty to join her, she -"

"No, Subaru, I'm not" I said cutting the Engr. off.

"And I'm resigning as soon as possible" I continued, making me lose my appetite more.

"Eh, but Fate-san , Nanoha san is not actually resigning?" Subaru told me, I looked at her and frown, "but she was looking for a replacement?" I asked

Subaru smiled at me, and said "Maybe it's better if you talked to her; she looked more stressed out than before, maybe you can help ease it? I don't seem to be fit for the job"

"Ayiiii,, Imouto-chan, do you like Nanoha san?," said the woman.

"I do like her sis, She actually pretty cool" Subaru said, beaming at the woman.

"Pft, I bet you just missed me. That's why you like her; you're just looking for a replacement for your big sister, aren't you?" replied the woman teasingly

"Haha maybe, Oh by the way, Fate san this is-"

My smartphone suddenly rang, and I checked it out. It was already 13:30 and I need to go meet director Lowran.

"Sorry Subaru, its 13:30 already, maybe some other time " I said but when I looked back at the siblings, Subaru is already running, dragging her sister along with her. I don't know why they hurried, then I looked back at my friend.

"You can go back to the office, Tea, I'll be the one leaving the report to Ar. Takamachi. I'll type it as soon as I finish my meeting. Don't worry, I'll include the new layout and proposal and I'll make sure she agrees with it" I said, smiling at my friend. Teana just nodded at me with her own smile.

* * *

I knock three times before I heard a faint "come in" as I enter the director's office, a woman with sharp eyes that are the same with Griffith's greeted me…

"Good Afternoon, Ar. Testarossa, have a seat" she said, I obliged.

"First, Let me…." she stops and took a paper.

"Apologize for what my son did to you and Engr. Takamachi, is this enough compensation?" She said as she handed me the paper; it was a written apology letter from Griffith.

"You can sign there if you accept his apology to you and Engr. Takamachi, but if not, I'm willing to convince him to also do it verbally" she continued. I was actually happy about this.

"No ma'am, no need. All I really want is for Ar. Takamachi to not give up her teaching career" I said, smiling.

Director Lowran looked at me, confused "My child, that will never happen. This school will be deeply handicapped if Engr. Takamachi left, that's why she was given a position as the department head of Architecture and Engineering. I don't think my son and I will be enough reason for the boards to let go of Takamachi-san. I bet 2 directors and a vice president is the equivalent of Takamachi-san in this school, do you get what I mean?"

"Ye-yes ma'am. You mean Nanoha won't resign?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Director Lowran smiled at me, "No child, that will never happen," she said.

My smile grew and I can't help but say my gratitude to the woman in front of me.

"You don't need to say thank you, but I do want you to rethink your decision about your resignation" she negotiated hopefully.

"I'll finish the supervision of the Student Center until its opening next sem, but..." I paused when I suddenly remembered my discussion with Hayate.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be back next semester as a teacher" I said honestly.

"I see… well, thank you and again, I want to say sorry for my son, will you please pass it to Takamachi-san? I heard the two of you are really close?" She said

I smiled "Yeah, I think… Thank you ma'am, I'll be going now" I said with a short bow.

The woman just smiles at me and wave her hand

I immediately went to the architecture department to say sorry to Carim and Nanoha for how I acted yesterday, I acted so childish. When I get to the faculty office, I saw her table empty. Funny, she should be here since her next class will be at four.

I went out again and I saw some of the students. I asked if they saw Ar. Takamachi but they all replied with a no. Suddenly the woman with Subaru earlier approached me.

"Hi, You're looking for Nanoha-san?" she asked

"Oh , yeah….." I said.

"Ahm, Carim-san called her and asked for a favor. I think it has something to do with taking over? I don't know, sorry, but she told me she will be back at the faculty, maybe you should wait for her there?" The woman said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, and said thank you. She waved her hand and said "No, Ahm, Ar. Ginga Nakajima by the way, and you are?" she asked me.

"Oh, sorry, Ar. Fate Testarossa, but you can call me Fate" I said smiling at her.

"Okay, I shall call you Fate~" Ginga said offering her hand for a shake. As I took it she sways it like a kid. I laughed at her and hold her hands tighter and go with the flow with her childish greetings, this must be one of the unluckiest days in my life, since at that moment she suddenly showed up.

"I see you getting along with our new member Ar. Testarossa," She said.

I immediately released Ginga's hands, "No, I-

"And by the way if you want to quit teaching, go, I DON'T CARE, but If you give up my Student Center, that will be my problem. The student Center is at its most critical moment. As the project manager you should prioritize it; you should NOT just give it away" She said seriously but not harshly.

"I'm sorry, don't worry I went to the student center this morning, and I heard you disapproved of our shifting plan, so I'm not going anywhere. Actually, I was looking for you since I have a proposal about the uneven wall; I would like to ask you to grab some snacks with me, while discussing it" I said to her, looking at her even though she seems mad; there is an evident stress on her, and I heard she just stayed in the faculty during lunch.

She looked at her wrist watch, then back to me "Sorry, I have some files that I need to give to Ar. Nakajima, and I have to do some errand for a co-worker. Maybe you should just write it, I'll read and think about it, along with the reports I asked. Did Ar. Lanster said it you?" when I simply frowned at her, she just smiles at me sweetly, too sweetly "I'll consider that as a yes, then. Ar. Nakajima please follow me" she said, turning to Ginga. Ginga just nodded.

Before she passed by me, I grab her arm "Have you eaten lunch?" I asked her, there's actually seriousness in my voice. The reason I was actually mad was because I can see that she brushed off her health today, not because of the extra load work she gave me.

"No, I don't have time for that, I'll eat later" She told me, yanking her arm, but I did not let go.

"No. Don't you know you should prioritize your health before anything else? And you said it earlier, the student center is at its most critical stage. You should prioritize it too, Chief Architect" I looked at Ginga and smiled.

"Ar. Nakajima, excuse me, but can you wait for about 30 minutes? We need to discuss something, it's urgent, I hope you will understand" I said to her, smiling sincerely and dashingly. I can see a little blush on her face and she nodded, my smile widens, but when I look back at Nanoha I immediately wiped my smile, she was actually glaring at us, and she was also turning red like Ginga. If we we're not in the University, I would love to hug and kiss her restlessly; she was actually hot. Hahaha. okay, there must be something wrong with me, but seeing the love of my life jealous, I kind of like it..

"Nanoha," I called to her, she glared at me more.

"Let's go?" I smiled at her, this time there was a gentleness in my voice, I'm actually worried about her health.

"NO," she said and yanked her arm again with a little force even though she was mad. Now this proves my theory that she was actually becoming weak so I hold onto her tighter.

"Fate-chan! I don't have time for this," She said, pouting.

"Then, stop being stubborn, and what do you mean you don't have time? It's your break, why won't you have time?" I asked.

"I have an errand for Carim" She said, I let go of her and took my phone. She keeps on glaring at me before she looked at Ginga to motion her inside the faculty, Ginga follows. Nanoha looked back at me again and sighed, "You can't talk to her, I promise I'll eat after this" she said weakly.

I hung up my phone and looked at her in concern. She smiled at me and caressed my cheek which made me blush a little. She chuckled "Don't worry, I'm fine. You go home and do your assignment, okay?" she said, teasing me a little.

This time instead of going with the flow with her, I growl "I thought you said I'm NOT YOUR STUDENT ANYMORE," I said angrily.

She was taken aback by my reply and looked at me, "Then stop acting like one" She said then walked to the faculty.

"I'm not acting like one! You're the one who keeps on acting like my teacher!" I said, loud enough for her to hear. She stops on her tracks, I though she will look back at me but she didn't; she continued walking towards the faculty.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

"Ginga san, here's my card; you can reach me almost anytime with that number. And this is the schedule of your teaching seminar. Ar. Garcia will come tomorrow, you can talk to her from 9 am till lunch regarding your load and rules in here" I said while giving Ginga the documents she needed in her seminar and some handbooks that she can review.

"Oh thank you very much, Takamachi san" Ginga said with a bow. I returned the gesture.

She waves to her sister, telling her she will go home. And before she left, she directed a bow towards me again.

I went to Carim's office and took the handouts for her class. She called me a while ago to ask me to give this to her students since it was their review for the final exam, and since I was partly to blame on why she can't go to the university today, I accepted it, doing it on my break. Well the energy drink is starting to kick on me so I know I'll be fine.

I was dead tired when my class finished at 19:30, and i think I'm getting dizzy because I did not consume any food today, and it's finally caught up to me. Thank goodness there are biscuits in my table, this will give me the energy to drive and get home. At these times my body just wanted to lay down on the comfort of my bed, despite not eating anything for a day.

I just parked my car outside my apartment; I'm too tired to open my garage and tomorrow I promised Carim that I will pick her up since her car was left in the University. Upon exiting my car, I immediately lean on it, my vision is really blurring and whirling then suddenly I heard a voice that I really want to hear.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

"So this is where you live?" I asked Nanoha once I reached her. I followed her when she did not even turn around when I called her in the University parking lot. I brought food in case she rejects my offer for dinner, but I did not think that she will ignore me totally, so I ended up following her. She look at me like she was seeing a ghost, I just stared at her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"I followed you" I answer her, straight to the point.

"Why?" she asks again, looking dumbfounded. How I wish I can hug her and pinch her cheeks; she's so cute when she was confused, but nope, can't do that since I'm holding a paper bag for dinner and I'm still mad at her about this afternoon.

"You did not turn around when I called you at the Univ, and I need your permission regarding the revision of the lounge right? It can't wait tomorrow" I said firmly, she then look at me with poker face.

"Really?" she asked, raising her brow at me.

"Yes, Really," I said, nodding my head and raising my chin.

She did not reply; we stayed like this for a while. Then the cold wind of October hit us, I immediately shiver and closed my eyes. I really want to curse global warming, this morning it was freaking hot like summer, and right now, winter really came, it's like Mother Nature forgot the season called autumn. Suddenly, a warm blazer drops on my shoulder.

"Let's go inside, you'll freeze here" she said while fixing her blazer on me, I just nodded, since my gaze was fixed on her.

We went inside and I'm pretty sure the house have more than 6 rooms, or it was more than 2000 square foot plus it has 2 stories. And if I will really assess the lot size it will be more than 5000 square foot since I can see in the veranda that there is a huge garden.

"Do you live here alone?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do" she replied, then she took my things to help me, then she asked me to follow her. We arrived at her kitchen, and wow it was well equipped, especially in baking I can tell, since there were a huge oven and two fridges. She asked me to sit in the nook, then proceeded to open the paper bag I have. She put the bento boxes at the microwave and asked me to make myself at home and get the files that I want her to review ready while she changed her clothes. After she left, curiosity hit me; I looked around. For someone who is afraid of the dark, how come she lives alone in this big house? I went to the fridge to get some water and I was shocked at what I see; the fridge that is taller than me only has one thing inside and that is packs of canned coffee! Lots and lots of cold canned coffee. Nothing else. Seriously, another mystery that bothers me, how does she live alone? I open some drawers only to find more coffee and some herbal tea. No food.

"Do you need something?" suddenly, she pops up behind me. I hurriedly close the cabinets and turn around, only to be greeted by the most beautiful woman. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt and shorts, she was simple yet she was elegant.

"I-I was just, ahmmm, I need water? ha...ha...ha...?" I said while putting my right hand at the back of my neck, trying to laugh off my blush.

She just looked at me with a sigh, then she walked towards me. I tried to step back but I was already cornered. She then reached for something behind me, I managed to smell her faint perfume, and damn it made me melt even more, so I hold onto the counter top.

"Cold or warm?" she asked.

"Huh?" I open my eyes and I saw her holding a glass.

"What do you want? Cold or warm? You can actually drink the one at the faucet, since the cistern tank of this house is equipped with heavy filter that changes tap water to oxidized one" she said.

"Warm?" I replied. True to her words, she refills the glass from the faucet and gives it to me. She went to the nook where I lay the papers and render perspectives, she looked at them and browsed, after a few minutes she looks at me and motion me to sit beside her. She asks me to explain my solutions. After I'm done, she paused for a while then took the render perspective of the lounge.

"Rather than the whole wall, make it by panel, only the part of the wall where the light touches it, so your men probably can do it in a day. And the thickness of the wall won't be a problem. Have you calculated the new weight of the wall if you add those stones? Can its foundation support it?" she asked me.

I smiled sheepishly at her, I did not consider that. When she read the situation she smiled and then faced me fully, before suddenly pinching my cheek.

"Ouch" I protest, moving my face away to caress my cheek.

"You're really not thinking about engineering, what is your grade in Engineering structures?" she asked me, laughing.

"Sorry, I really don't like that subject, maybe I'll hire a civil engineering for our next project as a consultant to fill the gap" I said.

"You better, or else your structures might be too weak or it might be hollow on the inside" she said, still laughing at me. I then took her hand and move it closer to my heart, she immediately stops.

"Can you fill it?" I asked her looking straight in those cobalt blue eyes. The microwave suddenly beep cuts the moment. She took her hand and tried to stand but I instantly stop her, I've been noticing her weak gesture for a while and it's just right that I'm the one who will prepare our food since she's the one who heated them.

My curiosity hit me again while we are eating silently. After we're done, I look at her.

"Why are you living alone in this big house? Are you renting this?" I asked her.

"Oh, no not anymore.. I actually finished paying this house a few months ago? Rent-to-own scheme, I own it now" she replied she then proceed to clean our table from her position.

"Huh? And you live here alone? It's too big for one person" I asked again.

She stops, then looks outside the window. She then looked at me and then smiled gently.

"We used to own this house actually" she said, she then looked outside again, she seems to be reminiscing.

"We sold it when I was in fifth grade. From then, I lived in our cafe until I reached college. Back then I promised myself I will get this house back. When I got it back, my mom does not want to live here anymore since the house is too big for her liking, and both Miyuki - nee and Kyoya - nii have their own family already so there…. I live here alone" she explained.

"I see" is my only reply. I wanted to remove the loneliness in her gaze, so I hold her hand. At first I thought she will take it back but she held on tighter and flashed me a genuine smile; if given the chance I would want her to always smile like that for me, only me.

"Don't worry, I'm actually looking for a housemate. Don't think about it okay" she said.

"mmm" Then an idea strikes me.

"Oh, I'm also looking for someone who I can live with" I smile at her, she then suddenly scrutinizes me like she's trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"Really?" she asked mockingly.

"Yup" I replied happily.

"I see" she said then tugged my hand, I just let her do what she want, and soon I found myself by the front door, realizing she's about to throw me out.

"Wait!, do you want me to leave already?" I said, I still want to be with her, and I'm pretty sure she wants the same thing.

"Fate-chan it's getting late, and you need to go early to the site tomorrow, and refurbish that report" she said, pushing me outside.

"But I can do it here, can I stay? Please? I have my laptop in the car, can I? Oh you can also check the moment I'll finish it" I reason out.

"hahahaha NO, GO HOME" she said, dead serious, but with a gentle smile.

"WAIT!" I turned and suddenly hug her, actually I miss these moments where we were just laughing and teasing each other. Just a day that I did not see or interact with her seems to leave a huge hole in my heart. Luckily she did not push me away

"Ok now?" she asked, this time she hugs me back and then tap my shoulders.

"Still not enough, wait" I said smiling and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough!" she abruptly said after a few minutes when I'm still clinging on her, then pushes me away from her. I took her hands and pull her again to me, this time, I stole a quick kiss on those lips that I've been dying to taste again. I quickly let go of her and run to my car. I know I'm blushing up to the tip of my ears but I tried to laugh it off; I won't exchange that moment for anything else and I'm willing to throw away my shyness for that. When I turned back, she was blushing with a stunned look on her face.

"HAHAHA, I love you! good night!" I yelled at her while waving my hand. That seems to wake her up.

"Whau- You! Fate!"

"hahaha I love you goodnight!" I said again, when I got in my car, I looked at her again to see her touching her lips. When she glance in my direction and saw me looking at her, I mouthed I love you and drove off.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

"okay….. what happened last night?" Carim asked me after I pick her up in her apartment. She was looking at me oddly.

"Nothing, why?' I asked her smiling. I woke up this morning with good vibes, feeling giddy, and I'm too happy to question it.

"Yesterday morning, you were crying. Now you seem like someone who got laid?" she asked too directly which made me almost hit the car in front of me.

"What! Carim! Don't talk like that when I'm driving! Do you want to die? Idiot!" I said incredulously, and I know I was blushing hard but I was still smiling.

"I'm not the one who's smiling like an idiot!" she spat back then after a while, she smile at me and laughed, then I joined her.

"Oh I heard you are looking for a housemate" she suddenly asked me.

"Huh? How did you know that?" I asked her.

"You sister told me?" she said, I frowned, I never told that to anyone in my family.

"Did she put some CCTV in my house?" I asked.

"Don't know, but she asked me to look into it, and guide you in picking"

"No need, I can manage"

"Hmmm, have you already cleaned the rooms in that house? You convert two of the bedrooms into an office and Entertainment room right? where will they stay?"

"Yeah,I might offer the attic. It's the best room so far, and they can manage to put some mini kitchen and living room there and it's actually sound proof, so they can basically play music as loud as they like and we won't be disturbing each other. Good offer, right?" I asked my friend

"Yeah and I like it! Can I be your housemate? I'll baby sit you again~" Carim said to me.

"Hahaha no way! Aren't you tired of taking care of me?" I asked her.

"No, I get lots of benefits for taking care of you" she said, smiling.

"No seriously Carim. Don't, please whatever my sister offered you, told you that has something to do with me please.. Don't take it" I deadpan.

"Okay~" she said too merrily for my liking, but I shrugged it off, nothing can ruin my good vibes.

* * *

At ten in the morning I left my workshop class to do their drawings and went back to the faculty. The moment I entered the room, my good vibes instantly vanish. I saw Carim, Ginga and Fate, near Fate's table. They were just talking but Ginga clinging on the arms of Fate-chan shook me. Yesterday they were holding hands, now she's clinging to her like a leach and Fate's allowing that woman!

I walked past them and went to my table. I open my drawer and took my coffee mug and a sachet of instant coffee. I then opened my laptop and started checking my emails.

"Hi, Nanoha-chan!" Greeted Carim.

"Good morning, Takamachi-san" Ginga followed.

"Good morning" Fate greeted me, smiling. I just nod at them.

"Oh! The- " Fate's supposed to go to me but Ginga's hold of her arms stops her. She look at the woman and smiled; that Gentle smile! What the?! I thought that was only reserved for me! And the worst thing; Fate's holding the hand that's touching her! And looked back at me smiling apologetically.

"The report you asked is on your table on your left" she said.

I looked to my left and saw a clear folder. I studied the contents then harshly signed it at the bottom, acknowledging the revision to my plans. Then I place it in front of me not standing up.

"Here" I said sarcastically.

Fate again tried to go to me but Ginga's hold stopped her, she chuckled and smile at Ginga.

"Don't worry, I promise this time I won't leave you" she said to Ginga.

"Mou! Don't wanna believe you anymore~ You beautiful goddess" Ginga said in a childish voice. I instantly want to throw my laptop at her. We are the same age, right?! She has no right to act like that! Especially to my FATE!

"Poor Fate-chan, tsk tsk, you should really thank your parents for the good genes" Carim said jokingly.

"Yeah~ will you mix it with m-i-n-e~"Ginga said seductively.

I stood up and coughed. I looked at them while shaking the coffee sachet on my left hand, "You should go on site Ar. Testarossa, and give this ( I lift the folder with my right hand and drop its) to your foreman" I said flatly.

"Yeah, I should" she then gently took off Ginga's hand on her.

I move to the pantry and thank goodness there's still hot water left. While stirring my coffee I heard them converse again.

"Can I go with you" Ginga said.

"Ahm, don't you have anything else to do?" asked Fate.

"Nah~ She's good to go, take care of our new member okay?" Carim you traitor, I thought you were cheering for us? I walked slowly to my table while blowing on my coffee.

"Oh, then we can go to your unit, give me a tour so I can make a decent breakfast for you tomorrow~" Ginga said, I instantly drop my mug, breaking it. So, she really is looking for a roommate.

"Shit" I cursed, the three of them immediately stop to look at me. Fate went to me and held me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, concerned. I shrugged and remove her hold on me, kneeling down to pick up the pieces of the mug.

"Hey, don't do that. Stop. You might hurt yourself, let's just sweep it" She said, stopping me by holding my hands. I yanked it harshly and said a little loudly "I'm fine, I said go, right?" I glared at her and start picking the pieces.

"Do you need super glue? I think I have some at my office" Carim told us, she was already holding a mop.

"Yeah, Thank you" I said not looking at Fate, I carry the broken mug to my table, and immediately wipe it with clean tissue. Fate took the mop from Carim and starts cleaning while stealing glance at me.

"Here, Nanoha-chan~ oh my, you should say sorry to the poor thing" Carim told me handing me the super glue and pointing her lips and eyes to Fate. I sighed and walked to Fate.

"Let me" I said gently. She gave me the mop and I smile at her.

"Thank you and Sorry" I said, she smiles back at me.

"Sorry, too," she said.

"You should go to the site, just text me an update later. Thank you" I said, she nods and went to my table and took the folder. Then she looked at Ginga and smiles.

"You still want to go with me? I'll take your suggestion to go to my unit after and tour you" she said, smiling at Ginga. Ginga immediately smiles and nods, hooking her arms with Fate's. Fate did not even try to remove it; she even offered to help Ginga with her bag. After cleaning my spilt coffee, I slump at my chair.

I sighed hard and rest my head in my palms while looking at the broken mug.

"Hmm, I know someone who specialize in mug designing. They can duplicate your father's mug exactly, want his number?" Carim asked me.

"Mmmm, No, I ..haha maybe this mug is too old already and wants to rest, just like me" I said, trying to laugh my sadness off. I sighed again and sat straight, that's when I saw Fate looking at me from her table. I did not notice she went back.

It was already 19:00 when I got out from the university. I was supposed to stop by some restaurant to eat my dinner but the traffic in the business district is a nightmare because of the upcoming christmas season plus, it was all souls day just a week before, and eventually, I lost my appetite.

* * *

 _"Papa!," a 7 year old Nanoha visited her father in the Hospital_

 _"Oh how's my little girl?" Her father asked her_

 _"Oh I'm fine, look! We have a project at school for father's day, and we decorated some mug! Papa you love coffee right? Here, I designed it for you" Nanoha happily said while giving the mug to her father._

 _"WOW! This is nice! It has my initial, S. Takamachi, Oh I love it, Thank you my baby girl" her father said._

 _"Now, Nanoha –chan, papa needs to get some rest, Miyuki-nee and Kyouya-nii are here to get you, all of you go home now, okay?" her mother told her._

 _"Okay. Bye Papa, see you soon, please get well already" Nanoha told her father while kissing his forehead like he used to do to her._

 _"I will baby, I promised"_

* * *

 _"Don't you have school Today?" a 10 year old Nanoha asked her sister._

 _"Ahm, No, haha I did not enroll this semester. Lucky, right?" Her sister replied_

 _"..."_

 _"Its okay. Its better to help in here than go to college. I can finish my degree once I have my savings" her sister told her._

 _"Okay"_

 _"How about you? How's the new school?"_

 _"It's fine, I'm getting use to it"_

 _"Don't you miss Suzuka and Arisa? Do you have new friends? You can ask Carim to introduce you to some, I know she knows some good kids"_

 _"I'm fine nee-san," she then hugger her sister_

 _"Hahaha, mou my baby sister needs some love? Sorry we're busy, especially now, Kyouya will have his own family. Seriously don't follow his footstep okay?" her sister said jokingly._

 _"Hmm" was Nanoha's only reply, she hated the fact her sister needs to sacrifice her dreams, because of their debt. She wishes to grow up already, so she can help her family. She hated the fact she was just a grade schooler._

* * *

 _"Hey midget! Can you even answer this?" a 13 year old Nanoha was asked by her classmates. They've been bullying her since she accelerated to their year._

 _"Don't mind it, okay?, They're just jealous, don't worry" Carim told her, smiling. She was her only friend after she transferred from private school to public school. Arisa and Suzuka are hard to contact these days and she was ashamed to talk to them because she did not even told them she was transferring…_

* * *

 _A 16-year old Nanoha is running happily, she wanted to go home as fast as she could to tell her mom and sister the good news._

 _"Carim, faster, come on! It's almost 17:00, that's our peak hour," she told her friend, Carim is always walking with her. At first she taught she was just acting like a big sister for her, but she found out Carim has a huge crush on her sister, so she was eager to please Miyuki by taking care of Nanoha, and they became best friends,_

 _"Wait, I'm not as athletic as you are, please have mercy" Carim panted out._

 _When they reached the corner street, she saw their café closed. That's odd, and there's an expensive looking car parked in front._

 _"Whose car is that?" asked Carim as they got closer,_

 _"Don't know" Nanoha replied_

 _"hmmm, the other one, is that your brother's?"_

 _"Yeah, great, I can also tell it to onii-chan!" Nanoha said happily._

 _Once they got inside, she saw her brother sitting beside her mother, while her sister is beside with a blond man. Both her mother and brother are gloomy. Her sister looked at her and smiled but it did not reach her eyes._

 _"Nanoha-chan welcome home, how's school?" Her sister asked._

 _She smiled and took something from her bag, a piece of paper._

 _"Hey guys! Look, guess what! I'm the valedictorian of our class!" she proudly said while showing the paper to her mother then looking at her sister, beaming._

 _"And she's the youngest, so the local government -" she cuts Carim with excitement and a proud voice._

 _"Is willing to sponsor my college! Free tuition and miscellaneous fees to any university and course that I choose, along with a monthly allowance! They're also willing to pay for rentals if I choose to rent an apartment or a dorm. Not only that, they're willing to give me anything I ask to improve my studies, like Laptop, and -"_

 _"That's wonderful baby, we're so proud of you" her sister cuts her off then take her hands, her sister smiles sorrowfully at her._

 _Miyuki sighed and looked at Nanoha, "Sis, you can save already. Didn't you want to go back to college and finish your degree? You don't have to worry about me" Nanoha said looking at her sister and then her mother._

 _"Honey, I.. also have good news, actually" Her sister said, caressing her hands._

 _"What.. is it?" she was afraid to ask._

 _Her sister looked at her and then to Carim, before smiling at her "I'm getting married" her sister said with a smile but a little tear escaped her eyes._

 _How is that a good news? She was late, Late to help her family._

* * *

 _"Are you sure you can do this?" Ar. Fern asked her student._

 _"Yeah, I want to work while studying. If possible, I can show it to the boards and present it as my apprentice year so I can take the board exam after I graduated earlier" 19-year old Nanoha said to her professor_

 _"Ms. Takamachi, you are a 4th year student, you're supposed to be focusing on your thesis next year and you have a grade to maintain for your scholarship right? Are you willing to add more pressure on you?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am, I can manage"_

 _"Very well, then, just give me your schedule and I'll add jobs for you as I see fit. It's the least I can do"_

 _"Thank you ma'am" Nanoha smiled at her teacher._

 _"Starting on Monday, you'll be my junior architect" Ar. Fern said._

* * *

 _"Cheers! To our newly chief supervisor, architect and…. Civil Engineer Takamachi Nanoha"! Her coworkers said._

 _"Thank you " 24-year old Nanoha said._

 _"Top 2 in architecture board exam. Now, top 3 in civil engineering? Why did you not go for top 1?" her boss asks her._

 _"I'm not really gunning for the top, sir, I just wanted to pass" Nanoha said humbly._

 _"Engr. Takamachi, congratulations" her senior approached her._

 _"Oh Engr. Harlaown, Thank you" Nanoha replied blushing a little._

 _"So, I guess we'll see more of each other, then" Chrono said happily._

 _"Yes.. Hopefully" Nanoha said in a whisper._

 _"Congratulations again. Oh by the way, I want you to meet someone" Chrono said, looking back._

 _"Really, who?" Nanoha happily asked, she then saw a petit woman, looking not a year more than her age, with short brown hair who is a little shorter than her._

 _"Amy, this is my junior Engr. Nanoha. Nanoha, this is Amy, she's an interior designer, and my fiancee" Chrono happily introduced them._

 _Nanoha's world crashed. Wow, so much for hoping he's the one._

* * *

 _"Nanoha, we're getting married!" Suzuka excitedly said when she saw Nanoha eating while reviewing some of their upcoming projects. They finally put out their own design-build firm._

 _"Wow, congratulations. To whom?" Nanoha asked her friend happily._

 _"To Arisa?" Suzuka said to Nanoha._

 _"You and Arisa are dating?" Nanoha asked obliviously._

 _"Yeah, you did not know?" Suzuka said._

 _"NO, I was,, shocked,, how long?"_

 _"That happens when you drown yourself with work and studies, You don't know what's happening with your friends" Arisa said, emerging from the kitchen._

 _"Oh sorry, I was kinda busy taking care of OUR business. I did not notice our Engr. and Interior designer started dating" Nanoha defended herself._

 _"Nanoha-chan, we've been dating since college" Suzuka said to Nanoha, smiling gently._

 _"Oh sorry?" Nanoha was taken aback, smiling sheepishly at them._

 _"How about you? Dating anyone?" Arisa asked, changing the subject to Nanoha. Nanoha never told them anything about her lovelife since they saw each other again when they became classmates in Engineering fluids._

 _"Nope, never" Nanoha said looking back at the paper she was reviewing._

 _"What?!" Arisa said, shocked, she was beginning to think Nanoha is asexual._

 _"Nanoha chan, we're 30, are you sure you never dated anyone?" Suzuka asked, concerned._

 _"Hahaha, is that concern or mockery?" She said, raising her brow at them._

 _"Both, we're getting old Nanoha! You need to find someone already! Try to flirt" Arisa suggested._

 _"What?! Na -uh, he just out there, I don't need to find it, he will come, just wait. Love is patient, right?" she told her friends remembering her father's quote._

 _"Okay" both of her friends said._

* * *

 _"So when will you have your own?" one of Yunno's relative asked her when she helped her sister babysit the kid on a family reunion._

 _"Excuse me?" she asked the old lady._

 _"When will have your family?"_

 _"Ahhh… maybe I should look for someone first?"_

 _"What, you're not dating?"_

 _"No, sorry"_

 _"Eh, but you're so pretty. Are you divorced?"_

 _"No, i've never been in a relationship with anyone"_

 _"I see, hmm, are you gay?" the old lady asked, displeased, looking at her like she was disgusting._

 _Nanoha chose to stay silent. Being a gay is not a crime and to be single at the age of 33._

* * *

 _"At least you're dating someone" Nanoha said to Carim one time when they were talking about how expensive gifts can be._

 _"Huh, why haven't you 'til now?" her friend asked her._

 _"No sorry, too busy" she replied._

 _"Too busy or you don't care?" Carim asked her teasingly._

 _"Both?" she replied happily._

 _"Well, being single is not bad"_

 _"Yeah, I have freedom" Nanoha said proudly._

 _"Hmmm" Carim nodded._

 _"I can do whatever I want"_

 _"Mmmm"_

 _"I'll have everything"_

 _"No one cares" Nanoha suddenly continued in a solemn voice._

 _"Mmm?" Carim suddenly looked at Nanoha._

 _"No one will give you warmth in the cold winter of December" Nanoha continued sadly._

 _"No one will comfort you when you are totally sad"_

 _Carim did not reply. She simply walked near Nanoha to pat her back._

 _"Carim?" she stops in her tracks and looked at her friend._

 _"Hmmm?"_

 _"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked sadly._

 _"Eh? Nanoha, being single at that age is not abnormal" Her friend explained_

 _"Am I ugly?" She asked._

 _"NO! Nanoha your beautiful and smart and kind (as long they don't actually get you mad Carim said in whisper) you're perfect!" Carim exclaimed._

 _"Then why does nobody seem to like me?" Nanoha asked as a little tear escaped her eyes. She was thinking how she wasted her life._

 _"Is there really someone for me?" She continued. She was already 36 this year, and so far, nobody showed any interest in her. Maybe fate has forgotten her existence or she ran so fast in her life that fate did not bother to chase her, leaving her alone._

* * *

My GPS stops me from reminiscing about my past when it told me I'm home. I didn't even know how I managed to get home safe in this state. I turned off my car and rest my forehead on the steering wheel and looked at the documents I need to review tonight, when I saw the word Fate on one of them.

"You really hate me do you?" I asked

"You're really unfair you know that?" I continued.

"When I was asking you to give me someone , you did not even care"

"And now? Don't you really want me to be happy?"

"How could you play with me? Do you really disregard all my dreams?" I asked, crying. How I wish I can really physically talk to this so-called fate so I can complain to him about what he's been doing in my life and what else he's planning to do in the future.

After a few minutes I went out of my car, that's when I realize the lights in my house are all turned on.

"Nanoha-chan good evening," Lindy greeted me

"Good evening, Lindy-san, is my sister here?" I asked my neighbor.

"Oh no, it's your new housemate" she told me.

"My new housemate?" I asked.

"Yes, your friend, a blond. I called your sister to confirm it and she said yes." Lindy explained

I sighed hard and smile forcefully at Lindy and proceeded to my house. After hanging my jacket, I went to the attic and my suspicion becomes clearer, because I saw a drawing table and some drafting tools that was not mine.

While descending from the stairs, I'm dialing my friend's number.

"Hello" my friend greeted me teasingly.

"Carim, I thought we have an agreement?" I asked angrily.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

After I put my things in the attic just like what Carim-san said, I went to the grocery to buy some ingredients that I will cook for dinner. When I returned, I saw her car. I beamed and hurriedly went to the front door but before I open it, I heard her voice.

"Carim, I thought we have an agreement?" she angrily said.

I chuckled, I feel sorry for Carim I really should buy her a gift this Christmas for helping me and taking the damage sometimes.

"What? You're not my housemate, then who is it?" She asked, panicking. That's when I entered the house. She immediately look at me and her jaw drop, I smile at her while walking towards her. Once I was close enough, I hug her by the waist, so she can be closer.

"Let's live happily from now on, Nanoha" I said, smiling dashingly at the love of my life who is currently stunned at the moment. Let's do phase 3, hopefully this help me make her true to her feelings and accept it.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

please do leave a comment, review anything that came in to your mind please,,,

even its negative or positive, I'll gain in both.

to Grace: Thank you very much for your support, you don't know how much it makes me happy

to pinedavin: hahaha that scene in the church is actually based on a true event with my friends, one of us was complaining loudly and won't listen to anyone anymore because of her hardships so we failed to stop her ranting when her professor walked towards us, in the end all of us joined her in writing an apology letter,

I based the curriculum of this story to the Philippines curriculum in Architecture course and Engineering which are 5 years and 2 semester every year

some University here starts in June to October for the first semester then November to March for the second semester like mine but in this story I follow the new school calendar which starts from August to December for the first semester and January to May for the Second semester.

again I don't own anything

see you next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Fate POV**

"Let's live happily together" I said as I hug her by the waist with one hand. When I did not receive any reaction from her, I lean down and kiss her.

She responds by kissing me back. I drop the bag I'm holding to hold her closer. Soon, we were moaning each other's names. We stopped for air as I rested my forehead on hers and stare at each other.

"Nanoha" I whisper then we kissed again; this time, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we got closer. Our kisses got more intense when I added my tongue to caress her mouth, begging for entrance.

Nanoha complied without hesitation, our tongues dancing as I push her to the wall. When we stopped for the third time, I started kissing her from her forehead, to her eyes, then her mouth then I moved to her neck. She moaned and that turns me on even more, so I kissed her more. My hands also started to move under her blouse.

My arousal starts to reach its peak and soon I pick her up, bridal style, and walk to a bedroom. I gently lay her down as we continue kissing. I positioned myself on top of her as I stare to the woman beneath me. I can't help but to say I love you,

Again the smile I saw few years back at the cathedral shows up...

...

How I wish that was really happening

But sadly, fantasy is so different from reality

Currently, the love of my life is not smiling at me but frowning

She's not moaning, she's yelling

The words before my name are not affectionate but curses. And she's scolding me non-stop.

I mean, she was worse than my mom! If you count her words per second, I bet she can beat an automatic rifle in loudness…

"Ar. Testarossa Are you listening?! " She yelled.

I give her a passive look then held the grocery bag in two hands. She sighed deeply and glared at me more, massaging her temple for a while.

"Fate…" she said calmly after a few minutes. I just stare at her again.

"Fate-chan…" she said with a softer voice. I smile.

"Yes?"

"Why?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, well you said you were looking for a housemate and I've always wanted to be by your side, so I grabbed the opportunity" I said happily, which made her angry again.

"Are you really thinking straight?!" her voice is raised again.

"What kind of reason is that?! You have a perfect flat in Mid condominium fields in the center of an urban area! It was near every essential place! Why would you give that up for a suburban place? And aren't you still paying for that?! How much did you offer to Nakajima-san? Is it enough for your daily expenses?! You just added expenses to your daily life!" She repeats her dialogue again.

When I did not reply and my expression returned to passive she sighed again.

"Don't you have plan for your life? I mean, you don't just jump into something without thinking, Fate-chan,,, What were you thinking? What's your ten year plan in life? Please tell me you have one" She asked me like a mother worrying about her child. I frown. She should stop treating me like a child; I'm a perfect adult now.

"Of course I have!" I defended. She looked at me as if saying to go on, I smile at her.

"Date you and marry you" I said proudly; she face-palms and growls.

"My love, stop worrying too much. If you really want me to save then don't ask me to pay my rent here" I said jokingly, "or give me discount" I continued as I tried to end our discussion; it's going nowhere, anyway. I went to the kitchen and started to unpack the groceries. She follows me with her arms crossed and her glare is still there but I just smile at her.

"What do you want to eat? I'm an excellent cook, they said. Just give me 30 minutes" I said happily. She did not reply.

"Besides, this is a great practice" I continued.

"Practice for what?" she asked, annoyed.

"When we're finally living together after you say yes to me; we will get married soon after that. A few months maybe. Oh, I'm thinking a maximum of 3 months of dating.. See? I have a plan." I replied.

She raised her brow at me "Wow, you're really planning on marrying me?" she said in a disbelieving tone.

"Nanoha, why would I date you if I don't plan on marrying you?" I asked. She did not reply as I took out 3 new mugs from the paper bag.

"Which one do you like? Both of these have our first name letters. Lucky, right? And oh, I brought one that has no design, want to design it with me? Let's replace your broken mug. We can put both our name this time, do you like it?" I asked, smiling.

She sighed and did not answer. She just walked to her fridge and took a canned coffee from it before leaning beside it as she looks at me. I continue unpacking.

"Why" she said suddenly. I reply with a "hmm".

"Why do you love me?" She asked me. I stop unpacking the ingredients that I bought and look at her. She avoided my gaze instantly and looked to her side. I smiled gently at her and walked towards her, then lean beside her.

"Nanoha, there's a lot of reasons why I love you" I said sincerely while looking at her. She looks at me.

"And because of that, I ended up with a no valid answer to that question" I continued, smiling.

"Huh?" she looked at me confused. I chuckled.

"There's no reason why I love you" I answered her.

"Psft, if that's the case, how come you know what you're feeling is love?" she asked me.

"Because my love for you does not need any reason; I just love you, it was not my brain telling me I love you, it's my heart that tells me I love you, that's why I know it was love," I told her sincerely.

"And besides, I told you before, right? Nothing can compare to you, so I can't think of a reason anymore since none of them really suffice, it will just pile up so it's better not to depend on them. Simple as that" I smile happily at her.

She looked at me passively then she drank the cold coffee with a sigh

"Fine, you can live here" she conceded. I hugged her immediately and raised her.

"Thank you, my love!" I said while carrying her. She screams and yells at me to let her go.

"Wait! Don't celebrate first! And I have rules in this house!" she said, trying to escape my hug.

I let her go and said okay and looked at her with a grin.

"For our deal, okay, you won't need to pay for your rent. I'll just ask for your share in water and electricity. Your food is your food so please don't include me" She told me.

"But I want to share with you" I said. She sighed and said do whatever I want but she's rarely at home; she just stays here to sleep and she does not really eat in the house, she was usually eating outside or does not eat at all. I still smile at her and nod.

"For the rules, I only have three rules" she said.

"Okay" I said, grinning.

"First, NO HUGGING" she told me, my grin immediately vanished.

"Second, NO KISSING" I frown.

"And last, NO SAYING I LOVE YOU" she concluded. I immediately open my mouth to protest but she raised her hand signaling me to stop.

"My house, my rules. If you want to live here, follow it, if not, you're free to go" she said, smiling too sweetly at me.

I murmured and growled a yes. Her look turns passive again.

"Fate-chan" She called me. I looked at her and I saw a solemn expression on her.

"Please. STOP LOVING ME" she pleaded and turned her back to me. She then proceeded to the stairs to go to her room, leaving me in the kitchen, shocked at her request.

"Why?" I asked to no one.

* * *

True to her words, she was really just here for sleep! And take note, she sleeps at dawn; probably 12 am to 2 am depends on how busy she is then wakes up at 5 am exactly. For the first three days I stayed in this house, she beat me in making morning coffee for us since I wake up at 6:30 only to be greeted by a note and coffee on the dining table. I admit, Nanoha's coffee is actually great, but I want to cook a decent breakfast for her, so on the fourth day I set my alarm to 4:30 a.m. I thought I finally caught up with her but I was wrong. I found her in the kitchen in her night gown, drinking coffee, with her hair free from its signature style. She was just breathtakingly beautiful; how could I stop loving this woman?

"Good morning, Fate-chan, I'm glad you woke up earlier" she told me.

I look at her, confused. She raised her brow at me.

"We have a meeting this morning in the site, don't you remember?" she asked me.

"It must've slipped my mind? Ahahaha?" I told her, smiling sheepishly.

She smiled back at me as she finished drinking her coffee and she put the mug in the dishwasher.

Nanoha - 1

Fate - 0

* * *

A week passed and none of my fantasies has happened; like eating together, watching T.V together. Heck, it's much better when I was not living here! But I won't lose hope. It's Sunday tomorrow with a long weekend, meaning we have so much time together.

I was cooking breakfast when I heard footsteps coming down. I smile and turn around only to be greeted by a hurrying Nanoha. She took a canned coffee from her ref and drank it, before greeting me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Oh, I have a meeting with Aris. An engineer from one of our projects ran away, stalling it" she answered.

"But it's Sunday!" I protested.

"Sunday?" she asked.

"Yes, and it's a long weekend since tomorrow is October 31st. There's no work until November 2. It's a holiday" I explained.

"Oh great…." she said, frowning while thinking. She looked at her phone to double check the date.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Fate-chan, can you do me a favor?" she asked me, smiling hopefully at me.

"Sure, but you have to stay" I said.

"But I can't! You said it yourself, it's a long weekend. We can't have transactions for the next three days so we need to resolve it as early as possible. Please... please, I'll go home early then promise to make dinner for you as my compensation" she pleaded.

She was looking at me with puppy eyes so there's no way I would deny her, so I just sighed.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She smile at me and said thank you then asked me to follow her.

"My sister and nephew will come here at around 11: 00 to 13:00, probably? I want you to accept what you can just eat for the week; please don't accept anything beyond that. And oh, please make sure they won't take my coffee" she said while walking near the foyer then she suddenly moved a curtain where a hidden cabinet is located, she opened it then motioned me to come near her.

"These are all the keys of the rooms in this house; including the storage and the greenhouse in the garden. You can give it to them so they can put some things they brought" she said while handing me the key for that cabinet. She put her shoes on and said thank you again then left. I took the key that has the name greenhouse; I wonder what's in there. Then my phone suddenly rang, signaling I have a message. It was from her

"You're not allergic to cats are you?" It said.

* * *

After eating breakfast alone and cleaning the kitchen and dining room, I went to the garden and looked for the greenhouse. I found it behind the main house and it was actually small; just a 15 square meter area. The glasses were rather foggy and old, with some of it broken. I opened it and found out it was designed for some hanging plants like orchids. I looked around. This can still be used if it gets cleaned up and replace the broken glass. I'm sure this can be a good spot for relaxation, then out of the corner I saw something move among the old pots. I immediately put my guard up as I walked near it while holding a rusty old rod. Once I got nearer, a black silhouette jumps, making me scream at the top of my lungs and step back. A black cat emerged with a mouse in its mouth. I looked at it, and it looked back. It put down the mouse and tapped it to see if it's alive.

I went nearer, and I found out it was just a kitten. Suddenly, it became alert and jumps again; this time it catches a cockroach and lizards. I smile, so this is why she asked me if I'm allergic to cats. I try to call the cat, and it went near me. First it smelled my hand then licked it. I gently carried it, and it started to purr.

"Hmm, so you live in the greenhouse? What are you eating there? Poor-" I stop and check the gender of the cat

"Boy? Hmmm, so what's your name?" I look for a collar. I found none.

"Are you really her pet? Or are you just a stray that she keeps here, but never bothered to even feed you or notice you?" I asked the kitten.

"Just like me" I added then sighed… seriously, what more can I do?

When I entered the house through back door, I heard some noises, like moving and packing. I immediately took the mop and ready myself as I walk to the kitchen. I hid behind the door. When I catch a human shadow I ready myself, when it got nearer I immediately tried to hit it. A woman with glasses easily disarms me, and throws me.

"Ouch!" I said as I hit the floor. The black cat immediately helps me by attacking the woman but the woman easily dodge it and swap the poor cat hitting the wall.

I immediately stood up and went to my new friend, who's been meowing nonstop.

"Shuuu, shhhhh. Poor thing, are you alright?" I checked the cat for some injuries

"Is the cat alright?" The woman asked. I become alert again and looked at the culprit.

"Who are you?!" I demanded while cradling my poor friend.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" she replied. I looked at the woman hard. Hmmmmm,, and then remember Nanoha's request.

"Are-are you Nanoha's sister?" I asked flustered; embarrassment already registering in my brain.

"Uhuh" the woman said, I immediately blushed.

"I-Im sorry! Please forgive me! I- I please don't tell Nanoha I almost hit you!" I said, panicking while bowing nonstop.

"Hahaha, it's okay. You and your cat were the ones who got hit anyway" she said. I bow one last time.

"I'm really sorry!" I said.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm Fate, Fate Testarossa" I answered. She looked at me wide eyed and then she took out her glasses and wiped it and put it on again; she looked at me again, then she smiled excitedly.

"OH my gosh! No wonder my sister has a huge crush on you! Gosh! You're so beautiful in person, the picture won't even give justice!" she said as she circled me.

"Great body" she continued, then fixed her glasses.

"Gosh, you're tall! Have you joined a beauty pageant? I bet you can join miss Universe!" she exclaimed.

"Haha NO? And your sister has a huge crush on me?" I asked, repeating her words.

"Yup, she likes you a lot. Gosh, she did not tell me you two are already dating! Not to mention living together, since when?" she asked me, smiling, while opening the fridge and taking out the coffees and putting them to the nearby basket.

I frown, "We're not dating, she won't even acknowledge my feelings" I said with a sigh.

"Eh?" her sister answered, shocked. I just sighed tiredly. Honestly, I don't know if I should really believe that she likes me. Her sister smiles gently at me and went near me.

"I'm sorry, if Nanoha is too stubborn, but please don't give up on her, she's -" she stops and looks forlornly at me.

"She's actually hurting, and I bet she's also confused and too proud to admit it. Plus she was actually an over and negative thinker. She's the worst in managing stress and her time" her sister told me.

"Her time?" I asked. Nanoha is the best person I know in scheduling and time management.

"She doesn't know how to manage her time, she was too afraid of it. If she's really managing it right, why would she forget to eat and stay up all night? Then keep on insisting that she does not have enough time" her sister told me, frowning.

"Then she easily gives up. If she calculated she will not beat the deadline, she won't give it a shot," she continued.

"If you really know your schedule you should be proud of it, and not panic about it" she said, looking at me with a smile. Then suddenly a blond teen emerged, holding a pure fluffy white cat.

The cat immediately shrieked upon seeing us, especially the one I'm holding, and tries to escape the blond.

"Oh, Raging Heart, stay still! Hey! Who are you? And don't bring that black cat! It's bad luck" the boy asked accusingly.

"Yuuno- let go of that cat, she might scratch you" Nanoha's sister said.

Yuuno immediately let go of the cat, and the cat ran away from us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're not properly introduced; I'm Miyuki T. Scyra, and this is my son, Yunno" she said, walking behind the boy that looks at me from top to bottom. Her mother slightly hit him in the head when she noticed her son's way of looking at me.

"Be nice, she's your future aunt-in-law" Miyuki said.

"She?!" the boy said incredulously.

I tried to smile at the boy glaring at me.

* * *

I let Miyuki do her business in the kitchen. Yunno-san's actually taking some boxes from their van and putting it inside the house. I try to offer some help, but the boy did not let me, so I just watched him with the cats.

I looked inside the box he just left in the living room after giving food to the cats. They got along right away when Bardiche stopped meowing and seemed alright already,( yup, I named the cat Bardiche after seeing a black ax picture with that brand name) I immediately smiled seeing what's inside.

Old photos and awards with Nanoha's name are inside the box. I immediately took the album with the label 'baby photos'. I almost squealed when I saw the baby Nanoha; SHE'S SO CUTE! Then I saw a 40 plus aged man holding a not-more-than-a-month-Nanoha. Beside him is Miyuki and a boy who looks no less than 10. The next picture made my eyes go wide; a woman who looks a lot like Nanoha is holding her. The woman looks like in her middle 20's up to 30's.

"Mom-hey! Aunt Nanoha does not want her pictures browsed without her consent!" Yuuno said while holding another box with big picture frames. Sadly, he was losing his balance because of the weight of the box so, I immediately helped him by taking the biggest picture frame. That's when I saw their family pictures; Miyuki and the guy that looks like her, are in their 15's, and Nanoha looks 4 in the picture. Her mom still looks like in her late 20's but her father looks like he's in his early 50s.

"Oh, Yunno, that family picture; return it to the car, we'll hang it in the cafe, not here" Miyuki said while walking towards us. The boy told me to hand it to him while putting down the box he's holding.

"Eh? Why? Let's just put it here?" I pointed to an area that's slightly cleaner than the rest. I'm sure this is where it was placed since the size of the patch is identical to the frame.

"Nah,I bet there is a better picture for that in the near future" Miyuki said.

"This is dad; he was 18 years older than mom" Miyuki explained.

"This picture was taken on the 60th birthday of our father"

My eyes widened. No wonder Nanoha and her sister looks too young for their ages; both of their parents also looks younger than their age.

"Nanoha is a miracle baby. We actually didn't expect an additional family member back then" she continued.

I smiled and gave the picture frame to the kid, then Miyuki kneeled down and took some photos from the box.

"I think Nanoha is 6 here" she handed me the photo. I gladly took it and smiled.

"Hmm, 9 maybe?" she said as she handed me another picture. I beam, Nanoha is smiling so innocently at the picture. Her smile is always so sweet.

"12 in this" Miyuki handed me another picture. This time, I noticed a difference; the Nanoha smile here seems to be dull or tired, or even sad.

Miyuki took some photos and walked to the cabinet where she put them down. I browsed the box more, and got curious when I saw a small album with a black cover.

I saw them this time, they're all wearing black beside a coffin. Nanoha looks 10 years old here. I browse more and I found out these are photos of them at the funeral of her father.

"Dad's body became weak, prior from the accident he got when driving one night" Miyuki said as she got closer.

"3 years later, his battle came to an end' she continued.

"It took us 5 years to recover. Mom had it worse; all she can do is cry and she doesn't even have the will to live even though she still had us. We thought we're gonna lose her too. Kyouya lost his way, and tried to escape the pain by having his own family, since he felt so sad when he was with us. This is also the time Nanoha is forced to transfer schools since our financial status was suffering and she was forced to take care of herself" Miyuki said

* * *

Miyuki and Yunno left after finishing their task. They added decorations and put some old things in the storage. They also took Nanoha's coffee and replaced it with groceries. They also left some incense for the upcoming event, and they fixed the altar.

I was sitting at the living room while holding the 12 year old Nanoha picture. If only I can go back in time and meet her back there, I'm sure her true smile won't vanish. I wish I was born earlier.

"I'm sorry for being late" I said while caressing the picture, then on cue Nanoha came back.

"I'm home" she called upon entering.

"Fate-chan?" she called. I went to her, hiding the picture behind my back, then greeted her with a smile. She then looked behind me.

"They left already?"

"Yeah, an hour ago"

"Okay" she proceeded to take off her jacket. I helped her, then she said thank you and hung it. She did not notice the thing I'm holding.

"So, did they put everything in the storage?" she said moving to the living room, she was horrified when she saw her old pictures.

"What the!? Fate –chan, I told you to tell them put those things in the storage!" she said, panicking while hurrying to put down the pictures. I immediately took her 9 year old picture

"Na-uh, you told me they can put some things in there; these are beautiful pictures, why hide them?"

She frowned and tried to take the pictures but I raised it so high she can't reach it. She growls and just dismissed me. She went to the kitchen, and that's when she turned red.

"Fate! Where's my coffee!?" she opened her fridges and some cabinets only to find nothing; well her fridges still have 5 or six canned coffees left.

"I told you, right? Don't let them take those!" She yelled.

"Your sister is scary, way more than you, so I just obeyed her" I deadpan, but the truth is, I agree with Miyuki san; Nanoha's caffeine addiction is really alarming.

She literally slumped down on the floor while looking at her fridge. She paled.

"Hey, lighten up, they brought lots of cakes; that's anti-depressant" I told her jokingly; that made her come back to her senses, she stood up and glared at me.

"Why did you not follow anything I said?" she asked angrily.

"I told you, don't take foods that you can't consume for a week! This is a month supply already! There's a possibility that it will rot! You're just wasting it!" she told me.

"Huh? Why will it rot? It's in the fridge? And that won't last a month if we cook it for breakfast, lunch and dinner" I said.

"And those came from your sister. Shouldn't you be the one eating it?" I asked.

"I don't eat here, Fate-chan. I eat out; I don't eat homemade food, I don't even cook" she said, annoyed. Liar, you already cooked a great breakfast for me. Stop making excuses.

"But you promised me dinner!" I countered.

"The deal is off, you did not follow anything I said" she said, closing the fridge harshly. I immediately blocked her way.

"Hey, you can't do that! And you gave me incomplete information regarding your sister. How could I disobey her when she's a judo black belt. My life was literally in danger if I upset her" I said.

"That's not my fault" She said trying to pass by me. I did not move.

"Fate-chan, move! And I thought you liked me? You should be able to pass any obstacle that comes in your way to prove that you really like me so I can like you back" she said. I raised an eyebrow at her and she returned the gesture.

"Your sister told me that you have a huge crush on me" I said, smirking. She then blushed like a tomato.

"Y-you, do not believe her! She's just saying that to please you! She's the one who has crush on you! Really!" she said.

"Okay," I said happily, not really believing her. She pouted; she's so cute!

"Nanoha, I will believe you if you cook like you promised" I said. "And I'm really looking forward to it, I didn't even eat lunch so I can eat a lot" I continued.

She sighed and took her phone, typing something before walking back to the fridge again.

"Can you wait for about 45 minutes? You can already start on desert if you're hungry since you said you did not eat lunch; just don't eat a lot" she said while taking out some meat and vegetables.

"Nope, I can wait" I said then sat at the nook so I can watch her. She took her phone again, this time calling someone.

"Hey Lindy-san, do you want- excuse me" she stops then covers her phone and looks at me.

"Which cake do you want? There are five, we need to dispose of them by three days since they won't taste good by then; just spare the fruit cake, I'll give it to someone. Choose two, I'll give away the other two" she instructed. I nod and went to the fridge, inspecting the cakes Miyuki gave.

"Can we have the chocolate and the cheese?" I asked; she nods and talks to her phone again.

"Lindy, sorry for that, I have a purple yam cake, do you want it?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow. Say hello to the twins and to their parents for me" she said ending the conversation. She starts dialing again but I spoke, stopping her.

"Can I give the strawberry cake and the cheesecake to my friend's daughters?" I blurted out; she stops and looks at me.

"Okay" she said, smiling then puts her phone in her pocket. She removes her blazer then exchanges it for the apron that's hanging.

* * *

30 minutes later, I can already smell the aroma of the food that Nanoha's making. Hmm, I'm already swaying from happiness; eating the food that my love made for me, only for me, is one of my fantasies ever since , suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Fate-chan, can you check who that is?" Nanoha said. I immediately obeyed.

When I open the front door, Carim happily greeted me, and entered the house.

"So, you really moved in?" She said teasingly.

"Yeah- hey Carim-san what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, Nanoha texted me, she said she has something to give me" Carim said, walking towards the kitchen already after removing her shoes and jacket.

"Nanoha~ oh, smells good! Can I join?" She asked. NO CARIM! Please Nanoha, don't -

"Sure, I already anticipated you'll say that, so I cooked for more than two people"

Damn, again she destroyed my fantasy.

Nanoha - 2

Fate - 0

* * *

Morning came, and I sighed. I'm still brooding over last night. Well, at least Nanoha's cooking is the best; Carim-san even said that Nanoha is actually an excellent cook, next to her mom, and she even beats Miyuki san in baking. Wow…. I wish she will bake something for me.

After a while, a message came; it's from Ginga inviting me for a Halloween party. It said I can also invite some friends and Nanoha, and children since they were giving treats. I called Hayate and asked if they are free; she immediately agrees since she can dress up her children for the night. This is also my chance to introduce Nanoha to her, since I already met her sister, it's just right that she will meet a family of mine. Although Hayate is not blood-related, she's a great friend and is like a sister to me. And Hayate is dying to know the person who captured my heart.

"Nanoha?" I called once I get down from the attic. I went to her room and knocked, when I got no response, I opened the door and found that she was not there. Where is she? I look outside and saw her car. Okay, that means she did not leave. I open another room; the entertainment room, still not here. Then I open the next room, that's where I found her; she was in her drawing table, sketching, while calculating.

"Nanoha?" I called out to her. She did not look. I went nearer and she seems to be planning a museum.

"My love?" I said. She stops and looks at me.

"That word is prohibited, right?" she said

"Nope, saying I love you is prohibited; calling you my love is not" I replied. She just look at me, annoyed.

"Hey, are you free tonight? Want to go to a party? Ginga-san invited us" I said.

"Ahm, wait" she said then checked her phone.

"Sorry, our company is also holding a party, I'm required to go"

"Oh, great. Can I go with you?"

"No sorry, company members and its workers family are the only ones invited" she said, continuing her work.

"Okay" I said sadly.

* * *

Ginga and Hayate clicked right away. Ginga is good with children; she has 12 siblings and she was the oldest. The party was actually for the orphanage where two of her sisters are nuns.

"I hope you are having fun" Ginga suddenly went near me; I'm sitting on a bench outside the party hall, overlooking the sea. The wind is satisfying despite its coldness.

"Yeah, thank you for inviting me" I smile genuinely at her then look back at the scenery before me.

"Fate?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you seeing someone?" Ginga asked me; I looked at her and smile.

"Yeah, I'm seeing you" I said jokingly, she laughs.

"Funny, but seriously, are you dating someone?" she asked. I shook my head and exhale deeply.

"I see," she said. We stay silent for a while before she scoots near me.

"Fate -san, I have something I want to tell you" she told me while holding my hand, I look at our joined hands then to her.

"I like you; will you go out with me?" She asked. I took my hand and blush a little, this is not the first time someone asked me this, but I feel embarrassed all of a sudden. I coughed and composed myself and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry Ginga, but-"

"Stupid, sorry, (she sighed deeply) You like Nanoha, right?" she asked me sadly. I looked at her then looked at the sea.

"No,sorry" I said, she was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"I don't like, Nanoha" I said, she looks at me, confused.

"I LOVE HER" I said genuinely; smiling while feeling the words I just said.

"Funny, she always gets what I've been always… dreaming of" she said in a whisper. I look at her. She sighs and smiles at me.

"So, did you tell her that? Did you confess already?" she asked me.

"Yeah, everyday" I said.

"And she still denies you" she looked mad, and I bet she wants to discourage me about my feelings for Nanoha.

"I won't give up" I look at her

She chose to stay silent. Suddenly we heard a very loud scream of children from the party so we immediately went back. I was shocked to see Carim-san being bombarded by the children.

"Carim-san?" I said as I went near her.

"Fate? What are you doing here?" she asked me while trying to control the children.

"Ahm, Ginga invited me" I said.

"And you?"

"Oh? Me? I was part of this church; I used to work here and help them" she said.

"Aaahhhhhh…" That clicked, no wonder Carim knows Ginga and Subaru already.

"So you left Nanoha alone?" She asked me.

"Huh? No, her company has its own party-" I said

"Really? That's odd, " she said.

"Why?"

"Nothing" she said, then directed her attention to the children. She then carried one of them and looks at me.

"Ask Nanoha to watch a movie with you; she likes it a lot, especially movies with lots of explosions and destruction" she said before the children dragged Carim away.

* * *

I went back after I drove Hayate and her daughters' home. It was already past midnight and I was shocked to see the lights in the house still on. I silently walk in and look if Nanoha is waiting for me. I did not see her so I proceeded to her office where I saw her last. She was sleeping on her table. I went near her and saw a wonderful fully colored render perspective with notes on the side. I sigh, why did she lie? I carried her gently and tuck her in bed. I move some of her bangs away from her face and look at her.

"Nanoha" I called to her while she's sleeping peacefully before laying down beside her.

"Sorry for being late," still no response.

"Will you please extend your deadline?" I closed my eyes; tiredness already catching up with me.

"And give us a chance" I said, before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A.N:** Hello! First, A BIG THANK YOU FOR KAPM FOR PROOFREADING! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ o(^∀^*)o A big big thank you for you...

Can you feel the ending? I'll probably post it before the end of the year, I'll just add some scenes and then ending! since I already wrote it a while ago  
I'll give you the real Nanofate there, Okay friends? please have patient on me and don't worry on not finishing this story...

Again Thank you and I don't own anything...


	8. Chapter 8

**Song Reference: Fallen by Marion Aunor**

 **To all the reviewers, followers, and favorites of this story**

 **Thank you...**

 **Especially to KAPM.. THANK YOU BES!**

 **Again I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I woke up warmer than I anticipated, and if I remember correctly I was on my table drawing. Why am I laying in a soft warm bed? I open my eyes. I saw my goddess again, sleeping peacefully beside me. I looked at her, gosh, she was really beautiful. I was supposed to remove her bangs when she suddenly jerked awake and opened her eyes wide and moved far away from me. I was hurt by her reaction but I hid it. She suddenly tried to fix her hair to make herself look presentable.

"I-I did not mean for this to happen; I found you sleeping in your drafting table so I put you to bed. I-I did n-not touch you, hug you or kiss you. You can't throw me out! I never broke your rules!" she ranted.

I see, no wonder she was scared because she thought she upset me; because she slept beside me and I might think that she took advantage of me. But if I'll be truly honest; I want my every morning to be like this, and it's okay if she hugged me, or kissed me while I was asleep. I laughed at our scenario. She then smiled bashfully at me.

"Good Morning" I said, smiling. She scratched the back of neck and greeted me too.

What do you want to eat?" I ask her, and she tilted her head.

"Huh?"

I giggled. She's really cute "What do you want to eat for breakfast?" I asked again, she still looked confused.

"Why don't you go change clothes first? I'll prepare our breakfast as a thank you for last night" I said to her. She immediately smiled and turned her gaze away from me.

"Okay. Then I want pancakes?" she told me blushing. I hugged my legs and smiled at her again; she smiled back bashfully.

I was flipping the pancakes when I heard footsteps and the chair in the nook moved. I turned around and saw her looking at me dazedly. She immediately averted her eyes from me. I returned to my cooking with a smile.

"Hmmm. Nanoha, this is really good! What brand of ready mix pancake is this?" she asked while eating.

"It's not ready mix. I made that" I replied. She stops and looks at me.

"Now, I'll definitely marry you. Let's skip dating; will you marry me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes but I smile nevertheless.

* * *

Fate insisted that she'll clean the table, so I just let her be as I went to my office. I found out that I did everything I need to do yesterday. I sat on my table looking at the perspective I did. Hmmmm… maybe my color scheme is not appropriate. I should make another option. I open my computer and scan the A3 paper with my perspective, and Photoshop it to remove the color then reprinted it in A3 paper size again. 3 copies.

I covered one with tracing paper then proceeded to combine different colors. Again, she managed to sneak up on me.

"Love, are you free today?" she asked.

"Fate-chan… Stop with the pet names" I told her, getting tired of this. She did not reply and just looked at me.

"How come I can't use pet names, while you have a pet name for me?" she suddenly asked.

"Huh? Chan is an honorific; what are you saying?" I asked, still not looking at her.

"San is, but chan is not. It's considered to be an informal form of san; it's an affectionate suffix~ so you're calling me a pet name" she said. I blushed; technically speaking, she's right. This girl, I forgot she has this way of turning events upside down to her favor.

"Fine" I said then I coughed to clear my throat before turning to her.

"No, baby, I'm not" I said before smiling at her the same way in the cathedral. She turned into a tomato. I laughed. Serves you right; you're not the only one who can tease. Then, I realized she was not laughing with me which is supposed to be happening. I stopped and looked at her; she was actually smiling at me gently like she was happy to be called – wait. Then the pet name I used suddenly registered in my brain; I'm the one blushing now. Again, I clear my throat and look away from her.

"Yeah, sorry I'm busy" I said continuing my work.

"Okay, by the way, can I borrow the entertainment room?" She asked, still smiling at me gently. I looked at her, "You're gonna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Hmm, I actually have clear copy of San Andreas-"

"The great earthquake that hit San Andreas?" I asked, cutting her off. She smiled gently and nods.

"Can I watch with you?" I asked with enthusiasm. She smirked at me.

"I thought you're busy?" She said raising her golden brow at me.

"Oh, these? It can wait until tomorrow," I said already removing the paper and rolling it to put on my tube.

"Okay" she said, smiling at me.

* * *

We watched 3 movies, but the last two was her choice since, I caught her making a disgusted face whenever there are explosions, and collapsing buildings. Hahaha. I wanted to laugh at her but I did no, since I appreciated her effort at bonding. She chose a rom-com movie about an Architect and a chef that fell in love but separated due to some circumstances. And now when they met again; the chef is engaged to someone else. The second one is a sci-fi about a god that fell in love with a stubborn angel. I actually fell asleep half way through. The last thing I remember is leaning against her shoulder and cuddling with her.

I woke up and there is no one beside me anymore. The movie is now on its final parts. I looked around and I did not find her, so I went out; I roamed around and saw her at the garden talking to her phone. She seemed so engage to her talking. I smirked and try to sneak up on her. I stopped midway when she suddenly talked.

"No, mother. Yeah, I'm really sorry" She said then smiled sadly.

"I promise I'll be there next year,"

"This Christmas? Hmmmm. Ma, I'm really sorry, but I'm really not sure, I would love to come, but -" she stops midway. I can already hear the voice she was talking to although I can't understand it, but I'm sure it was annoyed or complaining.

"Mother, please, I promise I'll go there next year, and WITH HER" She said, smiling gently with confidence.

"Sure, Hahaha. Believe me, I also want that, so if I were you mom, if you really want to see your daughter this Christmas; pray to every temple there to help me" she said, laughing.

"Okay Ma. I love you, hmmm, I miss you too, take care of yourself please. I love you again. Sorry about this year, bye" then she hung up.

"So you're supposed to visit your mother?" I suddenly said. She was so surprised that she almost dropped her phone.

"I-i When did you get there?" she asked. I just shrugged and she smiled gently again.

"Yeah, every year, I'd always go home to Artesaim. I stay there for a week, depends on my schedule, but honestly speaking? I always end up staying there for about one week and a half; my longest stay there is a month when I graduated in Architecture" She smiled, I can see in her face that she really likes it there.

"Then you should go, I mean you still have a day? And next week is actually finals. I'll give you leave in the Student Center" I offered, she just shook her head and smiled.

"No thank you. And I have a promise to old self back there" she said.

"Hmm?"

"I promised that once I met you again, we will go there together" I said.

I blushed instantly, and coughed "Well, Artesaim? That's far away south right? Hmmmm, I heard there's a lot of good beaches down there, maybe we can go this summer?" I asked.

"SO you will say yes to me?" She asked, smiling.

"Nope, you just said we should go there together but you did not mention that we should be together" I said, smirking.

"And I have one particular resort in mind that I want to visit" I continued, she looked confused. I simply smile.

"I want to visit the garden of time. They said it's the best resort in the country, and they actually featured it in the magazine and the net as one of the most beautiful place to get married to, because it has the most romantic sunset in the world" I said.

"I designed that" she said looking at me. Then I remembered, she was the architect of that resort; that's the reason why I actually wanted to go there despite having no romantic partner. I just want to see one of her best works.

"I was thinking back there how wonderful auburn is. And then I thought about how wonderful you would be in a wedding dress, walking to the altar with me or walking towards me in the altar, and the next thing I know, I designed it that way. Then it became the best place to get married" She said chuckling, and smiling gently at me.

* * *

Finals week came and I'm busy arranging the final plates of my students, and computing their grades. I'll adjust whatever I can, so none of them will fail my subjects, but some of them really can't pass the subject that there's nothing I can do. It's also hectic since my transition to the engr. Dept. has been finalized and true to the word of Ar. Conrad, I will be the temporary dean next semester while Carim will be my assistant, but before that, my friend already gave me so many things to do, like, planning the schedules next semester, even though that's her job!

I also told my students that this is the final semester I will handle them. Some of them protested that the university should not do that since Ar. Testarossa was also leaving. What will happen to them if 2 of their best teachers are gone? I just smiled at my students and said thank you; that's when they started to cry and begged me to stay.

"(Sigh) Its really hard to say goodbye, don't you think, Takamachi-sensei?" Carim asked me, while handing me a lunch box and my new schedule for the next semester. I raised an eyebrow at her, did she do it for me?

"Oh, your housemate came here a little a while ago. She thinks I'm letting you work to death and starving you" Carim said.

"I just asked her how's the new schedule and tell you to pass it me today so I can approve of it. She actually said you're already working to the bone, and needs some break and I should do it since I'm the department head, so there, she got me feeling guilty" she continued.

"Really? Fate-chan said that to you? I asked.

"Yup, seriously, when the two of you date, please tell me first so I can adjust my treatment to you. I can tell you got some knight in shining armor; don't want to mess with you anymore"

* * *

I got home to be greeted by the scent of… strong garlic?

"I'm home" I called.

"Fate-chan?" I called her, Raging Heart automatically greeted me, while Bardiche followed. We went to the kitchen; I saw her cooking some pasta and sauce; she's making spaghetti? I asked myself. For the past three weeks, I actually got used to this; looking for her the moment I came home, watching her cook, or do something in the backyard.

"Nanoha?"

"I wonder what I will do if she's gone?"

"Hey, Nanoha"

"The days when I'm all alone will be back"

"My Love?" she said then walked to me. I looked up, and I saw how worried she is. I tried to smile at her but it didn't end up so well, she looked skeptic but smiled gently at me.

"Hey I'm cooking spaghetti. And oh, I also baked some garlic bread. You do eat those, right?" She asked hopefully, I laughed.

"Yeah, Just don't add so many garlic" I said.

"Okay" she said then went back to her cooking. I sat on the nook, watching her.

"By the way, your sister called a while ago, she said you should call her back asap"

"Oh…. maybe she will just ask if we still have some groceries or something, I wish you denied her -"

"Ah no, hehe, I already rejected her offer; I told her we already did some shopping" she said.

"We did?" I asked as I went to the fridge and it's been refilled. There are also coffee cans although it's not as many as before.

"Oh, how much did it cost?" I said already taking out my wallet. She laughed and said I should not pay since last weeks were from my sister so it's just right that she'll be in charge of the grocery this week. We ended up bickering again until my phone rang. I glared at her one last time and she just smiled.

"Hello?"

 _"Nanoha"_

"Sis"

 _"Where are you ?_

"I'm home"

 _"Did you just get home? I called a while ago and you're not there,"_

I gulped I should have just ignored Fate-chan and called my sister "Yeah, I just got home"

 _"Hmmm.. anyway, our Christmas party will be held on December 9. Make sure Fate AND YOU will go; you don't have excuse this year, so WE ARE EXPECTING you this year, okay?"_ she said sternly

"December 9? Isn't that a little too early to hold a Christmas party" I said sarcastically.

 _"Nope since we're busy this December, especially our main branch. This is our peak month, remember? And there will be no time to hold a party later"_ she said.

"Okay, we will GO Onee-sama" I replied curtly

 _"Good, you can also invite Carim, if she wants. She's welcome, too,"_

"Okay, bye sis"

 _"Bye~~ Oh, I'm counting on you, Nanoha. BE HERE ON DECEMBER 9, with FATE. Bye~~"_ then she hung up. I went to Fate and I saw her already fixing the table.

* * *

Gosh. If I only knew how delicious Fate's pasta is, I should have requested her to cook more.

"This is delicious Fate-chan, can you tell me your recipe for this?" I asked her.

"Oh, haha this is my mom's recipe, a revised version of my dad's" she said, chuckling.

"My dad is Italian, actually," she said with a little blush.

"I see, no wonder you're beautiful, you're actually a foreigner" I teased, she blushed more.

"So, where's your dad? I never heard you mention him before, what happened to him?" I asked.

"Oh, when I was young he was deported back to Italy, since he was an illegal alien here. Then after a few months, since he came back to his homeland, he suddenly stopped sustaining us financially and he also stopped communicating with us" she said, smiling awkwardly when she saw my serious face, she suddenly straightened and smiled gently at me.

"We found out when my grandmother called us that he got into accident and since, he and mom did not actually get married, we are not listed as family. They, my father's parents, just found us through the letters my father writes and a bank account that was named after my mother" she said.

"But the problem is my grand folks lives in the rural, and they were really old. They didn't know anything much about banks rules, and they're too afraid to get some help from some lawyers they did not know and how they can transfer savings that my dad saved for us, so we never really used it until I saved enough money to travel there, and personally introduced myself as his daughter" she continued, smiling.

"Thank God, my dad and I looked exactly alike. They even said I was his female version so they believed me right away and accepted me as his heir" she finished without a hit of sadness. I wish I can also tell her about my father without crying or being sad.

"I see, so, any more relatives you met there?" I asked her.

"Hmmm, oh ( she sighed) well, the sad part of my visit was when I found out that my grandparents died a year before I got there. My dad's family is known for having only one child per generation so I don't have any family left in my dad's side" she replied.

"Oh, were opposite then. My father actually has a lot of relatives. They're actually seven in the family. Sometime in a family reunion, I was shocked that I have one young cousin that looks like me" I said to her, then remember my sister words.

"Oh, are you free this December 9?" I asked.

"Why, we're going on a date?" she asked hopefully.

"Ahm, not a date, but my sister wants you to come to our Christmas party for our employees and staff in the main branch, but the managers of our other branches are invited,"

"It's like a family reunion, too, since some of our branch managers are actually relatives" I continued.

She crossed her arms then scratched her chin, then smile at me and said sure.

* * *

The last day of semester came and It's the first semester that I'm not stressed, or did not lose some weight. It's funny, I think I gained weight, actually. After dismissing my class, I was shocked to see lots of flowers, gifts, cakes and letters on my table with Carim already taking some of it. I smiled.

"You can have it all, just leave the letters, " I said.

"Oh sure, I know someone already gave you lots of these" she said, I raised an eyebrow and went to my table.

"Hmmm, maybe not all," I said taking the roses and lilies. Fate-chan loves these flowers, and I've been wondering what she's doing in the greenhouse lately.

"Oh.. this is from the arch enemy, the Rizzali bakeshop, hmmm… Can I have a taste?" She asks, I nodded and she quickly went to the pantry and sliced it, then went back to me with the slice.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know what this taste is… Would you like to taste it, too?" she asked, I opened my mouth to her since I'm reading a letter from one particular student. In that moment, Ginga and Fate came, with Ginga, again, clinging to Fate's arms.

"How sweet~" Ginga teased us, while Fate has a poker face on, I shrugged and just let them be. Seriously, is Ginga a leech?

"So?" Carim asked me, ignoring Ginga too.

"Blegh, Hahahahaha. Like my first baking experiment that failed" I said jokingly.

"HAHAHAHa, I remember that! You gave everyone a headache and stomachache just by smelling it. Seriously, what did you put in it?"

"Oregano? And other herbal plants, like aloe vera. I was hoping to be the first baker to create a medicine cake"

We laughed again, and then I remembered my sister's call.

"Oh, hey Carim, do you want to go to the Midori-ya's Christmas Party?" I asked.

"You're inviting her, too?" Fate suddenly said, we look at her and for the first I saw a face I haven't seen before. Like she was pissed and disappointed at the same time with a mix of anxiety.

"Oh no, thank you. It's much better to be home" Carim awkwardly said. I frowned and looked back at Fate; I gave her a stern look. She has no right to act like this, what's her problem. Then Ginga suddenly said something to Fate, but I did not actually hear all of it just the words 'too close'. Fate's face returned to being a poker face and bowed at us, apologizing for her nosiness. She then slightly smiled at Ginga, excused herself and left.

"Ar. Nakajima-san" Carim suddenly said, her serious mode is activated.

"Are you done with your seminar?" She asked smiling at Ginga

"Oh, Yes Ma'am"

"I see, well then I would like you to research about these topics" Carim gave Ginga a folder.

"Those are your subjects next semester; you might also be given extra credits since three of our faculty members will move or resign" she said.

"Who's the third?" I asked my friend; it's not her, right?

"Oh Ar. Lowran, the school found him guilty of some charges against him; unfortunately it easier to fire someone than hire, so, now we lack three professors" she said.

I felt sad and guilty all of a sudden, maybe I should decline ar. Conrad's proposal and help my friend, because Ginga's load won't actually be approved by the higher ups since she was only part timer; and she's still taking her master's. Usually, to be a full time prof, you must be a masters graduate or have a dual degree, according to the University. If things come to worse, Ginga's load will be my old subjects only, then Fate's and Griffith's subjects will automatically be given to the department head, which is my friend; she will be overloaded this semester plus her secretariat duty to me.

"Carim, Maybe I shou-" Carim raised her hand to me then smiled at me, shaking her head.

"Nope, don't do that, and don't worry about your senpai~ she can handle this" Carim said while looking for another cake she can slice.

* * *

Fate messaged me that she won't be able to cook dinner for us. She also might not go home since she has a problem to solve, so she asked me to eat out, and don't wait for her. I called one of the site workers in the student center if that's where the problem is, they said no. Then I called Teana, they also said they don't know where Fate-chan is. I sigh while driving to the business district, there's no restaurant that seems to attract me. Fate's food is far more delicious than them. I ended up doing groceries and shopping; Fate seems to really like desserts; she actually finished the cake nee-san gave in two days.

It was now past ten, and I was decorating the chocolate cake I'll give Fate-chan tomorrow. I smiled, she'll probably be shocked, and I hope she would like this as much as my sister's. Suddenly the front door opened and I heard her voice saying I'm home. Oh great, I thought she's not going home? I hid the cake and tried to clean the kitchen as much as I could, sadly she still saw me.

"You're baking?" she asked.

"Nyahaha, I -I ,, yeah, I'm baking, nyahaha?" I laughed embarrassedly at her, forgetting my natural laugh is actually kinda off.

"Nyaha?" she said raising her golden eyebrow at me. I blushed in an instant, and opened my mouth.

"It's cute, you should laugh like that more often" she said smiling gently at me. I pout and cross my arms, trying to undo my blush. She giggled and went to the fridge, her face became passive again.

"Fruit cake?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's for Carim, that's her favorite" I said looking anywhere but her, she might find out that I'm lying to her and will ruin my surprise.

I heard a sigh that I did not anticipate and looked at her; she looks kind of disappointed again and tired, "always Carim, huh?" she chuckled, "you two are really close, do you-" she paused and clenched her fist "Like her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Carim-san?"

"HUH? Again, pardon?"

"Do you like Carim" She growls. I can't help but laugh at her; she looks passive and then she suddenly left, I stopped laughing and called her.

"Wait, Fate chan!, " she stops at the doorway but did not look at me. I chuckled, and took the chocolate cake that I hid in the oven, and put it to the counter in the center.

"What do you prefer, a strawberry or a cherry?" I asked her; she suddenly turned and saw the chocolate cake that I made for her; she immediately lightened and went to me.

"That's for me?" she asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Yup, do you want me to write your name on it?" I ask, she smiled more, "I'll write for Baby Fate-chan" I teased her, and finally, she laughed. I can't help but smile and laugh with her; suddenly she hugs me and that caught me off guard.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. I smile and hug her back. She pushed me a little and rested her forehead on mine; we both look at each other's eyes and smile.

* * *

It's been a week since semester vacation started. Fate-chan and I became really close; we cuddled every time we watch a movie together. I taught her how to bake and she taught me how to cook Italian food. Our casual skin ship became a habit, and it's like my day won't be complete without her. She still won't let me see what she's doing in the greenhouse, though. Every time I walk near it, she suddenly appears to stops me, or her black cat, Bardiche always makes a fuss, stalling me.

December 9 came and I insisted we drive in separate cars. Fate wants to drive me to the venue, and I don't like that. The reason I don't go to our yearly Christmas party or any party in particular that involves someone I know from the past or relatives is because I'm tired of being questioned like "Am I dating someone?", "Am I getting married?"," Am I married?", "Am I divorced?", "Who's my husband,or a wife", etc etc, but lately, the looks became pity and the dialogue became , "Aren't you lonely?", "That's a shame, you're beautiful, You will be extinct"

Am I an animal to them? Like I'm an endangered species that need to reproduce or be with someone.

So if my relatives see me with Fate-chan? Geez, I don't know what they will do or how they will react; better to play safe.

"Nanoha!" My sister called. I waved at her and she ran to me first; she was pleased to see me but when she got closer her expression changed and she crossed her arms.

"Where's Fate?" she asked.

"Oh, she was just following me a while ago; I think she will be here soon"

"Huh? You drove separately? Why? That's just a waste of gas!"

"EH, SIS, you do know our relatives here, they might say something" I whispered harshly to my sister.

"Duh, that's the reason why I asked you to invite her, so they will know you're already dating someone" she replied, I frowned

"Miyuki-nee, we're not dating" I deny.

"You know you're the only one buying that lie, why can't- OH FATE! Here!" she suddenly called Fate.

"Hi Miyuki-san, " Fate said as she approached us. She then looked to me and smiled.

"Nanoha, why don't you introduce Fate-chan to some relatives of ours, I'm sure they'd delighted to know her" My sister asks too sweetly. I cringed and took Fate's hand.

"Whipped" Fate teased me as we walked away from my sister to the balcony. I glared at her then smirked.

"I'm not the who got tossed to the ground" I said.

"You did not tell me she practices Judo!" Fate defended; we laughed and teased when my least favorite auntie suddenly showed herself.

"Nanoha-chan" the old lady called me. I excused myself from Fate and went to my aunt.

"Yes, aunt May?"

"Who is that you're talking to?" My aunt asked.

"Oh she's….. A friend" I answered.

"Ohhh,, she's such a beauty. Would you mind introducing Stern to her?" my aunt said.

"Stern?"

"Yes, Stern; your younger cousin, she grew just like you, wait" Aunt May suddenly turned and signalled someone to come. I was shocked at what I saw, it's like seeing a doppelganger or my twin; Stern really looks like me! I mean, despite the hair color and eye, our features are almost the same.

"Ahm, Stern? Wow, you grew, nyahaha. How old are you?" I asked my cousin.

"Hello Nanoha-neesan, I'm 28 already," she said.

"Wow, time really flew fast; last time I saw you were only 12?" I asked, scratching my head. The lady giggled and then blushed suddenly.

"Nanoha?" Fate went near us.

"Oh, Fate, this is Stern, my younger cousin. And Stern this is Fate, my.. Friend" I introduced, aunt May smiled and mouthed thank you to me, then looked at stern and left.

"Hi, Stern" Fate greeted smiling, while offering her hand to shake. Stern bashfully took the hand.

"Nice meeting you" Fate continued smiling, Stern blushed more; when I think they were comfortable with each other, I left and sat at the corner of the hall, and looked at them. Now that I think about it, if Fate likes me, there's a possibility that she like Stern; she's younger. They perfectly match.

Looking at them, I suddenly felt sick; it's a little hard to breathe and something's gripping my heart. I coughed to ease it but it's not working so I decided to leave. When I was supposed to stand up, Fate suddenly sat in front of me, frowning.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked.

"You seem to be getting along with Stern; there's no reason for me to stay and watch you flirt, right? I said a little harshly because of what I'm feeling. She seems to be getting annoyed.

"Nanoha, YOU DO KNOW my feelings, right?" She said a little angrier now. I avoided her gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Stern and I look alike, and she's younger. Your generation is more accepting than mine; they won't teased you, guys, so it's like giving you a much better version of me" I said trying to lighten the mood by making a joke out of it.

"Is this what am I to you? A JOKE?" she raised her voice now, I look at her.

"Fate-chan, not here" I whispered harshly; beginning to lose my temper too.

"Then fuck! Don't toy with me anymore!" She yelled, everyone is now looking at us. "Don't…. Don't give me away. Don't treat me like this" she said, whispering. I look at her, eyes hard.

"Why are you acting LIKE This?" I asked her. She looked at me. "We're not dating!" I said. "Stop making yourself look like a pathetic lover of mine! Cause you're not, I can't like you, I don't like you" she snapped at me as she bang her fist on the table, and stood up.

"NANOHA, You don't comfort a person you don't like!" she roared.

"You don't cling to her every time you need support"

"You don't care for them!"

"You don't like me; why do you cuddle with me, then?!"

"Why do you reciprocate my kisses then?!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SAY YOU HATE ME INSTEAD OF STALLING AND IGNORING MY CONFESSIONS! NANOHA YOU DON'T DO THAT TO A PERSON YOU DON'T LIKE!" she yelled.

"SAY you HATE ME, straight to my face and I'll stop loving you" she whispered then face palmed and I saw a little tear.

"I'm leaving," she said, stomping her way to the exit; my breath became heavy and my vision suddenly blurred. I stood up and ran outside, away from everyone else.

I vomit, and I can't stop my tears from flowing; it's like half of my soul is ripping, and I can't breathe.

"Nanoha?" My brother approached me

"Easy, easy" he pats my back, while I continued to vomit. When I finally stopped vomiting, he gave me a clean wet towel. I gladly took it and wiped my face. I don't know why but I'm still crying so my brother hugged me and rubbed my shoulder. This helped me a little. When my crying becomes sobbing; that's when he spoke.

"You know, baby sis, I always admired you" he said, I did not reply and continued to sob on his chest.

"You're so strong"

"You're so independent"

"You don't need anyone else like, you're better by yourself"

"Maybe that's why I'm also scared for you" I looked at him.

"You're so strong you forgot you have a weakness"

"You're so independent; you forgot that no man is an island"

"You master being by yourself; you forgot you're just half as you are" He rubbed my tears with his thumb, and it's like I saw dad in him.

"Go" he said

"Accept your weakness, take your other half" he said, smiling

"I-i"

"It's never too late, Nanoha" I felt a little relieved and nod to him. I wiped my tears again and smiled at him, then ran to the parking lot. I saw my sister.

"Nanoha! I think she's going home! Quick! Follow her! Don't let her go!" My sister said, I nod quickly and drive off.

* * *

I ran inside our house and went directly to the attic; a cold hand suddenly gripped my heart the moment I saw all her things gone. The cabinets are all open. Even her drawing table is gone! She's gone; my mind keep repeating those words. I stop my tears; I can't give up yet. I immediately went down, still trying to call her. When I heard the operator's voice again, I snapped.

"Why did you leave!?" I cried. "You won't even let me explain?!" I continued, sobbing. "Please, Fate, please don't do this!" I pleaded, then the beep sounded, signaling the end of the recording.

"Answer your phone. Please" I said still crying. "Where are you?" I whispered as my energy left me and I slumped to the floor, holding my phone near my heart. I cried, then suddenly Bardiche and Raging heart went to me, rubbing their faces to me. I wiped my tears and stood up. Both of them ran outside, I followed them. That's when I saw the light in the greenhouse was turned on. Fate-chan! I immediately ran towards it.

The moment I entered the greenhouse, it's like I went back in time when my dad was still alive; he loves orchids, especially those imported that came mostly from Southeast Asia. And the greenhouse is filled with those plants, there're Dendroids, Vandas, Cattleyas, and Waling-walings. My dad likes those flowers, even though they bloom only twice or thrice a year, and you need a lot of patience taking care of them; especially the young ones. They will only have flowers once they're old. He said there's nothing that can compare to their beauty once they bloom.

In the middle the greenhouse, a table for two is arranged with LED Signage saying I LOVE YOU as background. I went to the table and saw a letter with her penmanship.

Dear Nanoha,

Nanoha, you asked before why I love you, right? I'll answer it properly.

For me, you are love. You are kind to everyone, to the point I get jealous because you prioritize them more than us. You are patient, despite of your strict implementation of schedules, you're always waiting. You do not envy what you don't have, you do not boast your achievements, you're humble, you hate dishonoring others. You are not selfish. You keep no record of others wrong doings, you always protect your students, trust them, hopes for them and teach them to persevere.

You are LOVE, I love you.

I know, you forbid me to say these words, but I can't help it, I love you, and I want you to know that I'm sure about what I'm really feeling about you. Please don't ever doubt that.

Always yours,

Fate

I cried again while I covered my mouth. I don't deserve these sweet confessions. If anyone I'll asks the person she's talking about is, they will all say it's her, not me…..My phone rang and I immediately answer it, I was disappointed it was not her.

"NANOHA, YOU MORON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It's the first time Carim cussed and it was directed at me.

"Home… Carim, she's not he-here, her things- are- go-gone, I- I lost her" I cried.

"IDIOT! Why are you still there!? YOU GO and LOOK FOR HER!" she yelled.

"But- she's not answering her phone, I don't know, I don't know"

"BAKA! Historical sites, remember? LOOK FOR her in any Historical site! Stop crying and do something!"

* * *

I went to every known historical place in Mid-childa, and the cathedral of Saint Thouma is my last hope. If I don't find her there, then I don't know anymore.

When I got there, its already getting dark; and sadly I found nothing, just old ladies praying, I sat on the first bench and cried, I prayed to this; God please help me find her. Suddenly a voice that I least expected called me.

"Nanoha?" I turned around and I saw her looking at me. I immediately wiped my tears and tried to fix myself.

"You alright?" she sat beside me, looking concerned.

"I-'i'm fine, thank you," I said as best as I could.

"Ahmm, what happened?" she asked.

"I-I lost her" I cried again, and hid my face in my hands.

"Who?" she asked. I did not reply, I just continued crying. She scratched her head, and sighed. She hesitated at first but when I cried more, she comforted me by rubbing my back.

"AHm….. What really happened?" Ginga asked me.

"I lost her, I lost Fate, I -" I cried even more.

"Wow, that's impossible" she said. I looked at her, and she smiled.

"Fate-san,(she sighed sadly) is madly, deeply, crazy in love with you" she continued.

"And I'll always envy you since you always get the best things in life" she looked at me.

"Huh?"

"I'm the top student until 5th grade, and suddenly, a transfer girl shows up, grabbing the title"

"A student who always seems to be grabbing and chasing something; the girl who's always three steps ahead of us. I admit I was bitter, but when I realized that she must be really strong because no one came for her during our graduation day; she stood up like she does not care. I started to admire her, told myself I'll chase and grab her. I'll be equals with her. But when I finally became her classmate again, she accelerated to high school,"

We stayed silent for a while. I stopped crying and looked at Ginga; I suddenly remembered she was my classmate. She's the student who's always behind me. She's also the girl Carim introduced to me.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I, I did not recognize you, I-" I stopped when she chuckled.

"It's okay. It's no big deal, I really wanted us to be friends; can we be friends?" she asked; I managed to smile a little. She looked concerned again.

"Hey, what happened, really?"

"We fought, and then she left me, I don't know where she is now. I tried calling her but she's not answering" I said, already on the verge of tears again.

"Wait," she took her phone, and dialed, but only the voice operator answered.

"Tsk, hey, don't give up yet. Ahm, is there any place you know she will go to at this hour?" I shook my head, and started to cry a little.

"I visited all historical places in Mid, and I can't find her still" I said.

"Eh, does Fate-san love historical places?" she asked. I did not reply as she rested her face in her palm and think.

"How about, the… bridge at the top of the mountain?" she said after a while.

"Huh?"

"You know the bridge? Uminari Bridge? It's not really historic but, I'm sure it has a popular urban legend. It's overlooking Uminari city and Mid-Childa bay"

I hurriedly wiped my tears and hugged Ginga; repeatedly saying thank you as I ran to the exit.

"Welcome and good luck!" she yelled. I looked back at her as I saw two nuns approaching her, looking displeased as she disturbed the silence. She just smiles sheepishly at them.

Despite the darkness, I still continued my journey to look for her. I found her at the exact location she first proposed to me, she was looking at the scenery. Her hair is playing with the wind; the word perfection is not enough to describe her anymore. If I can only stop time and watch this scenery forever I would, because watching her from afar is my greatest pleasure and pain…

She finally looked at me. We just stared at each other, until I finally take the courage to come closer to her. She looked at me fully when I'm only 3 steps away from her.

"Professor Takamachi" the way she said my name like that seems to cut me into pieces while burning it. The pain is so high that I immediately tear up and look to the ground.

"Sorry for being late" she said. I looked at her and she smiled. That smile that can wash away my pain in seconds…

"I was born late, that's why you had to endure the journey of life alone for 12 years. Then you walked so far that I needed another 3 years to finally catch you" she said, smiling but she also has tears in those wonderful eyes.

"But believe me when I say I love you. That those years don't matter to me because right now, all I want to do is fill the next 15 years, 30 years, forever of your life with me while going the distance where we can only reach because we are together." She said to me with all the confidence and gentleness she has; something that I always admire about her.

"I did not work so hard to become the best architect. All the works, designs that I did are all inspired by you. My only plan was to be with you; my goal is to be able to reach you, and if I have to, I will say it again over and over; all I ever needed and wanted is you. You mean the world to me, and nothing can compare to you," she said.

I did not stop my tears anymore, no one outside my family has ever said those words. For 42 years I yearned for someone to tell me those words, "I-I I can't" I said, because no matter how much I wanted those things, needed those things, I'm scared to take it from her.

She sighed and said "Again, I would like to ask you why, and please give me a different reason other than our age and social difference" she smiled at me again, but this time it's like a mother comforting her child, Just like the way I always did for her.

"Time will not allow it" I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"I will not live that long! Why would you allow yourself to be with someone like that?"

"Soon, I'll leave you! I-I can't…...I can't give you what you deserve, I don't deserve you! You should be with someone who can grow old with you!" I cried.

I am afraid, afraid for her future if she chooses me. It's like locking herself up in a cage rather than going along with someone who can support her. Whenever, Wherever. I won't allow it even if it means giving up the dreams that has been resurfacing because of her.

"What will happen to you after I'm gone?" I asked.

She did not reply.

"Fate, I saw what happened to my mom when my father left her. I know how hurt a child gets when she loses a parent!" I continued crying again.

"I love you too much to let you feel that pain" I said letting out all my true emotions.

Soon, I heard a footsteps getting closer to me.

"Nanoha, look at me" she said. I shook my head as she tried to take my hands away from my face. Unfortunately, I'm too weak to stop her. She cups my face while brushing my tears with her thumbs.

"Why are you scared of something that hasn't happened?" she said gently, while kissing me on my forehead. Then she spoke.

"What matters is us. NOW. I love you, you love me, we love each other so much. I'm sure we can endure whatever the future will bring, that's it,"

"Don't you know you're hurting me more right now" she said, crying.

"I rather die knowing what it felt to love you, and be loved by you. And I won't trade it for anything in this world, Nanoha. Without you in my life; it's like I'm already dead. At least if we've been together I have your love that I can hold on to" she said, smiling while taking my hands to her face then she looked down.

"Nanoha, I don't know what to do anymore if you say no to me again" She pleaded.

"I just don't know anymore…..." her voice died then she looked at me again. This time, her face is now confused and there is evidence that she wants to surrender. Her aura is the same when she was doing her thesis; she was stressed, confused, and wants to give up. How I wish to remove those things from her again. Then she did something I never anticipated; she kneeled down before me. My goddess. Kneeled down before me.

"Nanoha, I know I lo-" I cut her off by kneeling too and hugging her. I don't want to hear any more heart-confused proposal from her; it's breaking my heart, I'm willing to endure anything for her, and if this is what she really wants, and needs I'm willing to give it to her. I'll gamble beside her, I'll fight beside her.

"I love you too…" I said, kissing her..

* * *

I smiled when I saw her sleeping peacefully beside me. I kissed her forehead then she hugged me closer. I laughed and kissed her crown. I rested my forehead to her and she sighed blissfully.

"Try here" she said, eyes still closed while she pouted her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me here" she said as she smiled dreamily. I obeyed her wish, pouring the love I stored for so many years in wishing to have someone. I did not know when she flipped our positions, but the next thing I knew, she was on top of me showering me with kisses and telling me how much she loves me.

So this is what it feels like to not be alone; to have someone I did not know it was so beautiful. I will accept this feeling, and will never let go.

I cupped her face and looked at her.

"Thank you," I said. She looks confused and I kissed her.

"For believing" I kissed her forehead.

"For not giving up" I kissed her on the cheek.

"For waiting"

She smiled and took my hands and kissed it. She said "Its love, it's worth it"

* * *

 **A.N:** I have written a wedding scene for this story...

but when I read that scene its getting TOO cheesy for me...

So I tried to redo it, but it become Bland and Boring...

SO I remove it...

Maybe fluff is not really my style...

my brother told me too that this story is getting draggy and I need to end it...

Funny when I first showed him this story he laughed and said I should make it longer since the pacing is too fast, That's why I added more chapters...

I have a confession to make, btw.. In my First Draft Nanoha is the student and Fate is the Professor

Hayate is the Department Head, Carim is the single Parent...

HAHAHAHA now I re-read the whole story... maybe I should have just retain the Role of Hayate and Carim...

Anyway... I'm really thankful to everyone who read this story.. Thank you for giving this story your precious time...

Thank you... Till next Time...


	9. Epilogue

A.N: For genetic-depression who messages me and made me feel guilty, for not delivering a NANOFATE scene in the last chapter for three consecutive days...

and refused the chapter to be privately message to her...

And to everyone who asked for an epilogue...

Happy Holidays... **Sorry for being late** posting this chapter.. HAHAHAHAHA :)

* * *

Song Reference: Alex's song by Grayson Kessenich

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

"So, how's your new office" Carim said smiling at me at the doorway, The directors give me my own office, adjacent to the faculty of the Engineering and Architecture, so I won't use the office of Ar. Fern on the third floor. I told them this is more convenient since I will handle both department soon.

"Oh, it's nice, very nice" I said smiling as I hanged another picture of my family, then I took my 9-year-old picture along with a young picture of Fate-chan, to my table she insisted we should put our picture together since we haven't really had one, since we started dating

"Oh…..So I guess this year you're finally graduated to the cold winter of singles sorority?" she asked teasingly, sitting at the sofa of my new office

"Hahaha, yeah, and we're actually planning to go this December 20'Th to Artesaim, we will spend the holidays with her mom" I said, I start arranging my files for the next semester

"I see, this is the first Christmas I won't spend it with you, I'm a little sad you know?" Carim said faking a tear

"Why? Don't have a date these holidays?" I asked my best friend

"Oh, I don't know, but I also have someone this year, the problem is, she's always busy." she said

I giggled and smiled blissful to the pictures, then I saw my family picture when we celebrate my parent's anniversary, they renew their vows that day, and get married again, I wonder if that will happen to me too, but honestly speaking this is enough for me. Suddenly Carim's phone rung

"Oh, this is her, excuse me~" she said smiling

* * *

 **Fate POV**

"Hey Hayate do you mind if you go home with me this holiday to Artesaim" I asked my friend while playing chess to her oldest

"Sure, if you treat us the fare then why not?" My friend replied while typing something on her laptop

"Well I'm planning to surprise Nanoha there"

"Okay," Hayate absently replied

"I will marry her"

"Oka- Wait what?" She asked, looking at me shock

"I will ask Nanoha to marry me there" I said as I check Sigmun, I smirked when I saw Sig scratched her head

"Oh... You will propose, okay" she said then continue typing on her laptop

"No... You're not listening, I will marry her" I said, clarifying my plan

"Eh?!" she said, already closing her laptop to focus on me

"Why?" I asked chuckling, while absently moved my pieces

"Aren't you moving fast?"

"Nope, I want to marry her ASAP, and besides, I don't want my love to wait any longer" I said with confidence

"Checkmate!" Sigmun said as she moves her rook

"EH?!" I said shock, I recheck the position of the pieces, and I did lose to a 12-year-old kid?!

"Hahahaha, okay then, I'll help you, but this require back up, you don't mind adding another person on your list isn't it?" she asked, I nod and challenge again the child for another game

"Okay! Let me call her then" Hayate happily said as she dials a number

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

When I got home, I can't help but to smile, I was greeted by the aroma of delicious supper, I immediately went to the kitchen and beamed at the sight. She was wearing a loose white shirt for the first time, and her golden locks is tie in a neat bun, I surprised her by hugging her from behind

"Baby, what you're cooking?' I asked her, she giggled and took my hand and kissed it

"You're favorite my love" she said, then she turns around, pull me closer to her to kissed me. we stop when we in need of air, and she rested her forehead to me,

"Why don't you go change and relax? the food will be okay soon," she said to me, I smiled and kissed her quickly then went to our room.

After we ate dinner, we showered together, we happily lay in the bed, she was spooning me while showering me kisses,

"Love?" She huskily asked

"Hmmm?"

"Your mom still can ride a plane, right?"

"Yeah, but she need's Miyuki nee or me, with her since she was having difficulty in walking and using the toilet why?" I asked as I turned around so I can face her, she immediately captured my lips and hold me closer

"Nothing" she said smiling and we continued loving each other.

* * *

We arrived at the local airport of the Arteseim early lunch, and I was shocked to be greeted by the tourist van that has the logo of the garden of time resort

"Arf!" My lover called beside me

"Good Day ma'am how's your flight? and let me help you" the young lass said as she took our luggage

"The best!" Fate said while putting her arms around me, pulling me close then kissed me on my forehead, Arf smiled at us

"Is this the girl you've been telling us Ma'am Fate?" she asked

"Yeah, the love of my life" Fate boasted, I blushed instantly. Arf just smiled at us more, I introduced myself, Arf did the same.

We were on the road when I finally asked my girlfriend where we're going, she raised her eyebrow at me but smile gently after

"Garden of time" she said, I frowned

"Garden of Time?" I asked

"Yup," she said looking back at the road again

"Why?" I asked again, she looked back at me

"What do you mean why? You said you want to go there right?" she asked smiling

"Yes, but not on these holidays, and you booked us without even telling me? Ho-" she silenced me by kissing me

"Love relax, Beside I know the owner" She said smiling dashingly at me, I raised an eyebrow at her

"You know the owner?" I asked sarcastically

"Yup" she said

"Hmm So I guess someone close to them have a huge crush on you? Did you use your charm to give us - a what? An extra accommodation with discounted stay fare?" I teased, she smirked

"Oh no, the owner itself Loves me a lot that's why it's free~" she replied teasingly, wrong answer since I got mad

"WOW, so you actually want me to meet someone that is in love with you that you just flirted?!" I asked incredulously I removed her arms around me and put some distance between us, Arf laughed at us and Fate glared at her

"No, Love, that's not what I meant" She said pleadingly while trying to hug me again, I shrugged and glared at her she gulped and stop in her advance

"Shush, don't want to hear it" I said turning my head to the window beside me, Arf laughed again

"Ma'am Fate hahaha Haven't you told her yet?" Arf asked, that got my interest, what's that? I glared at my girl and she looked like caught red handed, Arf laughed more but I'm a little pissed so I turned my look at her, Arf immediately quiet down

"Do you have something to tell me Fate-chan?" I asked sweetly, Fate sweat and try to laughed it all but it's not working,

"No more hugs and kisses until next year if you won't talk" I dared her, and she paled instantly

"BU- but LOVE! Don't do that! I'll die! I can't live without those! Those are my essentials! " she said panicking

"Then what is it?" I asked patiently

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you yet! But my love please I did not flirt to anyone else! I don't even know how to flirt except to you, you know that right?! I'm- I'm just being polite! Please love believe me! I love you! Only you!" she said pleadingly, with a little tear already, I sighed, what I'm thinking, I can't really stay mad at this woman, I open my arms for her and she immediately beamed.

* * *

After a one-hour drive, we finally arrived, the place is so beautiful, the reception building has a color combination of white and blue, my two favorite colors, and the shape is kind of futuristic, Fate told me she shaped the building like that in order to be aerodynamics, I smiled; she really achieved it, I'm so proud to my girlfriend.

"Like it?" She asked me while putting her arms around me, I look at her and nod, she laughed and kissed me briefly. We walked hand in hand to the lobby. Then I woman in her fifties with indigo hair approached us. Fate immediately smiles.

"Mother!" she said, then she hugs the woman

"Mother, this is My love, my angel, Nanoha, " she said to her mother

"Nanoha, this is my most beautiful, smart, best mother Presea" she said, does not know how to flirt huh? I smiled as best as I could to Fate's mother, and bow I hope she'll like me, I can tell she and Miyuki-nee have almost the same age, Did Fate tell her our age difference? Gosh I'm so nervous,

"Fate, child, you said she was older than you?" she asked her daughter, I hold Fate's hand tight

"If you ask me, you look older than her" Fate jaw dropped, and her mother smirked at her

"A lot" her mother continued

"MOM! I gave you a nice introduction, then you embarrass me to my girl!" Fate protested

"I wish I did not go home" she continued

"Home?" I asked releasing her hand

"Yup! I lived here" she said, my jaw dropped

"My mom owned this" she continued, I stayed shock

"You never told me you're rich!?" I asked Fate after a while

"I'm not rich" she replied

"So, you called someone, who owns one of the best resort in the world not rich? Which by the way that resort is always fully booked" I said a little upset to this information?

"But I never owned this, I told you its mom's" she replied confused, she was looking at me like asking me why I'm upset with her

"If you had business before, why go to a ladderized program you should have go directly to Bachelor degree, we could have met earlier" I complained until I whispered the last part, we could have more time together, Presea smiled at us and hold my shoulder,

"Nanoha san, I know you are tired, why don't you take some rest, Fate? show your girlfriend where you going to stay" Presea said smiling to me

"Okay mother ( she turned to me with a little hurt in her eyes), my love? shall we go?" she asked me while offering her hand, I gladly took it and bow last time to Presea

* * *

 **Fate POV**

We arrive at my personalize cottage, It's a family size cottage with mezzanine floor. It has a small kitchen with dining, in the far-left corner, the bed is in the middle of the first floor directly in front a massive flat T.V while beside it is a circular stair, then the balcony is separated by the wall glass that is overlooking at the sea. The mezzanine floor is where the fireplace is located and there is a king size cushion with lots of pillows, she went near the balcony and to untie the curtain, I followed her, and when the curtain covered us from the outside, I immediately hug her from behind, and rest my forehead on her shoulder

"Fate-chan" she said with a voice that telling me to release her, I just hug her tighter, she sighed, and turn around, she cupped my face,

"Hey, (she soothed me) I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked, I'm not mad, I love you" she said to me, kissing me lightly, I smiled a little then I took her hands to kissed it

"I'm sorry too, I honestly just want to surprise you, I didn't think you will be offended or anything," I said sadly

"You do know that this resort was operated last year and a half?" I asked her, hopefully she will remember that this resort gain its reputation the same time I got mine which is just recently,

The money that I got from my dad, when I visited Italy was used to develop our estate, my mom has always been looking for a way how to use the land her parents given her. So, when I graduated the first thing I did was to designed it and asked my friend Hayate to advertised it.

"My love please believe me, that I also wish I met you earlier, and I never wanted you to wait" I continued

"Please don' be mad at me" I said, she smiled at me cupped my face then kissed me

"I'm not mad, so don't worry okay? Fate-chan I love you, remember that" she kissed me again and I smile through our kiss, our kiss deepened and I carried her bridal style and gently put her to bed, I position myself on top of her and smile at her, we kissed again, and I starts unbuttoning her blouse, but she gently pushed me away,

"Fa-Fate chan stop" she said trying to control the situation, but it's getting harder since I already shift from her lips to her neck which I know her weakness.

"Ba-babe, we can't" she said already squirming beneath me, when my hands suddenly went beyond her clothes, she kicked me hard. I crouched, that hit me hard. she immediately panics

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just trying to stop you" she said, I smiled crookedly with a little tear at her and she felt more guilty

"Baby...I'm really sorry! " she said

"It's okay, I actually did something you don't wan-" she stopped me by putting a finger on my lips

"Hey, I did not say I don't want it, I just realize that we will meet your mother again this evening, I don't want to be flustered when we meet her" she explained, I raised an eyebrow at her

"My love….. that's four hours from now…. we can still do it" I said, she returned the gesture,

"Baby four hours is enough for you? Really?" she asked me mockingly, I then blushed and smiled sheepishly at her while scratching the back of my neck

"Yeah….. let's not do it….ha….ha...ha?" We both laughed at each other.

"Maybe we should abstain our self like-

"NO! Never! My love I waited for almost 4 years for this! There's no way I'll deprived myself anymore" I protested. she laughed at me more, then tackled me

"But you know" she said while resting her head to my chest,

"I like cuddling more" she confessed, I Humm then reposition our self where I can envelop her with my hug

"Like this?" I asked

"Yup, " she replied blissful, I kissed her hair and whispered to her to take some rest, and promised to wake her up before 17:00, she immediately hug me tighter and closed her eyes, I felt relax too and soon followed her to the dream land.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

Why did I believe her? I feel ashamed to Fate's mother because we were late, my love fell asleep too and we overslept. Linith her mother secretary was the one who woke us from our slumber. We hurriedly went to the resort's restaurant, and her mother already eating without us saying she taught we forgot our dinner with her.

"I hope you two had a good rest" she said, then looked at me, she then gasped when she saw something about me, my nervousness returned

"Fate, you haven't asked her yet?" Fate's mom asked her, my girlfriend accidentally spilled her juice that she's drinking

"MOM!" she whined as she blushed, what are they talking about?

"I- I 'm waiting till December 24!" she said trying to avoid my gaze

"December 24? That's too long! I thought you don't want her to wait any longer?" her mother asked as if I'm not here,

"Mom…..., I'm waiting for the right moment…." my lover said with a hint saying her mother needs to stop

"Seriously, you just like your father, you know Nanoha san, I asked her father once why he did not pr- " her mother abruptly stopped and looked at Fate

"O..u….c...h…" Presea said in slow manner while looking at Fate with a look I can't decipher, Fate just smiled at her mother and diverted her attention to me

"My love, do you want dessert? Our cake can't rival yours but I'm sure you will like it, or do you want ice cream?" she said, I nodded, she smiled and kissed my hand, stood up, but before she left she looked at her mother, and smiled too sweetly

"How about you mother, do you want some too?"

"No child, I'm fine" her mother told her also smiling too sweetly.

When Fate left us, I gulped and looked at Precia, she was drinking her tea now,

"Ahm, I 'm so-"

"Nanoha," She said, not looking at me

"Thank you" She continued, I looked at her confused, but she just smiled at me

* * *

We were watching a movie and I'm sitting in between her legs, with my back lean against her front while her hands was securely around my stomach.

"Love," she called me

"Mmmm" I replied, not looking at her since my focused was on the film

"Will you marry me?" She asked, I immediately looked at her and she was blushing hard

"Pardon?" I asked, she avoided my gaze

"Will you marry me?" She said then rested her forehead on my shoulder to hide her face, but she tightens her hold on me. I smiled at the gesture and tapped her head so she will look at me, and I can kiss her.

"Sure, do you have a ring?" I said jokingly, she smiled then let go of me to go to where our luggage was. When I saw something, she took I got curious so I moved to the end of the bed that near her. She then walked back at me with that gentle smile of hers, then she kneeled in front of me.

"My love," she breathed out, then close her eyes, but after a while, no words came out from her, she breathed out again

"This is harder than I thought phew" she said, she's really nervous I can tell, I just looked at her confused, she tried to continue what she was saying but she kept on stuttering, and her husky voice is squeaking

"Can I just show it to you?" She asked when I did not understand anything she said, I smiled and nodded

"Okay" I said trying to hide my excitement, she then took my hand and place a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond at the middle.

"So?" She asked when I did not say anything

"It's beautiful" I replied, she looked at me, waiting for more

"It's nice" I continued,

"What more?" She asked impatiently, she really wants me to say something, I wanted to laughed but I hid it.

"It's simple and elegant, I love it" I answered while returning the ring to her, she was shocked

"Why did you return it to me?!" She asked bewilderment

"I thought you said yes?" She continued confused

"I did?" I asked

"Yes, to my question" she said, she was really confused

"You have asked me a lot of questions Which one?" I asked smiling, she frowned already

"You teasing me" she accused, I wanted to laughed but I still looked at her passively

"Okay that's it YOU WILL MARRY ME TOMORROW!" She said after awhile, I just smile at her, since there's no way she can marry me by tomorrow,

"Okay, sure" I said smiling

"Nanoha I'm serious, we're getting married tomorrow" she said, I just laughed at her

"Yeah sure, if you want let's do it now" I teased, but to my surprise, she beamed at my answer

"Really?!" She said happily, I raised an eyebrow at her

"Are you serious?" I asked and she frowned again

"We've been talking for a while now, and you still didn't take me seriously?! Of course, I am!" She said,

"Of course, I won't take you seriously, you can't even speak to me properly, and you seem to mix reality with a dream" I told her flatly

She frowned more but suddenly she smirked at me

"Mixing reality with a dream huh?" She said seductively, I immediately moved away from her to the bed,

"How about making a dream to a reality?" She asked crawling to me, I gulped

* * *

I woke up with no one beside with me anymore, I looked around and found a piece of paper with her penmanship

Dear Love,

I just went to the airport to fetch some guests, I will be back before lunch, please eat your breakfast with mom, I love you

P.s

I hope you will like my surprise,

I love you again so much

Love,

Fate

"So, she left me?" I said amused, I stretched and then saw a ring on my left hand, I laughed, I mean, there's no way she will marry me today, but still my feelings for her doubled, no tripled, or more now. I wanted to thank her for giving me so much, this is beyond of what I dream of, she made all my dreams come true in just a week I can't wait to meet her again.

When I arrive at the restaurant, I was shocked to what I saw. My mom, sister, and my brother with Presea are happily eating in one table.

"Mom?" I asked as I got closer to them, I lightly slap my face to make sure I'm not dreaming

"Hi baby, Good morning" my mom greeted me, then I suddenly heard Yuuno's voice from the infinity pool beside the restaurant, I looked at, and was shocked to see Yuuno and my brother's children with their mother happily swimming

"What the?!" then I looked back to my family, who happily chatting with each other, my sister signal me to sit beside her, and so I did

"What's going on?" I asked my sister, upon sitting beside her

"Hmm? Oh Fate-san gave us a ticket, and booked us till January 3, but we will leave on December 26, you know we can't actually leave our business, right?" My sister said

"She did? All of you?" I asked,

"Yes, of course, we won't miss this, I'm actually excited, did you see the venue already?" My sister asked me

"Huh?" I asked, I'm lost and kind of nervous, what are they talking about?

"You don't know sis?" My brother asked me

"NO!?, I don't know, what's going on?!" I asked panicking, my mother and Presea looked at me, then Presea smiled widely when she saw my left hand

"Oh my gosh, it fits you so well, I'm happy, I thought that ring will be forever in the vault" she said, then looked back at my mother

"That's actually mine, given by Fate's father but sadly I just had it when my daughter went to Italy to fixed our issues, he never got a chance to proposed to me since he was immediately deported back when the migration saw him, that guy, he was so determined to proposed to me at the right moment, then boom he lost his moment" Presea said happily

"I'm glad Fate is warier than him" Presea continued then looked at me

"Thank you, thank you for teaching my daughter the benefits of time" she said to me

"Please take care of her" she smiled with little tears

"Oh Presea, it was us who needs to say thank you for your daughter, without Fate-san, I don't know what will happen to my youngest" my mom said,

Presea and my mom Continued chatting about us, I scratched my head, is this really happening, and then I heard the voice that calms my nerves and change my mood in instant. I looked at the reception and saw her coming, we immediately locked eye and I can't help but smile, she also saw me looking at her and smiled, I immediately stood up and ran towards her, she did the same, but before we reach each other a petite woman blocked my way, and Carim?! Block Fate-chan.

"Hi! My name is Hayate Yagami, nice finally meeting you, I'm Fate's best friend/sister/manager/advertiser and many more, how are you?" she said

"Huh?" I asked then looked again to my girlfriend, who Carim pushing away from me

"I said I'm- hey!" she said when I passed her to go to my lover, she immediately hold my arms and I looked at her

"Nanoha-san right?" I nodded and looked back where I last saw my Fate, she was gone now, I frowned

"I'm sorry but you can't see each other" Hayate told me

"Why?" I asked

"Well, according to the superstition you can't see each other" she simply said

"But we already saw each other Ms. Yagami" I said

"Ohhh.. well you did not actually interact, so you still okay. " she said smiling sheepishly at me, is it me, or this woman actually remind me of someone who just took my girlfriend away from me

"How about we get to know each other? I bet we will have fun! Do you want to walk-" she stopped when her cellphone rang, she excused herself and turned around, I took this chance to get away from her? when I got outside, I looked around

"Nanoha" I turned and smiled

"Ginga?" I asked, I walked towards her

"Hello" she said, I smiled

"Hi, are you on vacation here too?" I asked

"Oh no, I'm actually Invited for a wedding" she said

"Really? That's nice, Do I know who it is?" I asked, I'm hoping it was from our gradeschool batch, I wanted to get in touch with them. Ginga looked at me a little shocked but smile

"Yeah, she's actually from our ementary batch" she said, I smiled

"WOw, congratulate her on my behalf please" I said from the bottom of my heart, Ginga giggled

"Okay, Congratulations…. From you….." She said, I smiled

"Have you seen Fate or Carim?" I asked her

"Oh yes, I saw them... " she stops and looked around

"Went there," she pointed to the forest

"Okay thanks!" I said as I ran towards it.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

"Carim san did you clarify to my love about the wedding?" I asked as we circled around the restaurant to avoid Nanoha since, she and Hayate insist about a superstition, but if you asked me, I don't want to be away to my love

"Of course!" Carim said a she waves to the kids in the swimming pool, I looked and saw Yuuno happily waving, I smiled and wave to the child and to my delight he returned the greeting.

Carim looked back at me, "not yet" she said, I looked at her then realization hit me, I panicked

"Relax, don't worry, and beside this is more hilarious and sweet" she said, grinning widely.

We went inside, Nanoha & Hayate are not in the vicinity already, I felt nervous, I wished Hayate didn't do anything to scare Nanoha, then I went to my mom, and smiled when the Takamichi seems enjoying themselves.

"Good morning " I greeted and bow upon reaching them, Carim greeted them too and smiled. I stood still, while Carim sat beside Miyuki

"Kyouya san?" I looked at the only man in the table, he looked back at me, I gulped, he just looked like Shiro, I'm sure if he was alive, the looked that I'm receiving will be more intensifying.

"Yes?" He asked, I bowed at him

"I'm sorry about what I did in your family reunion" I said, I also looked to the other Takamachi

"With all due respect, I would like to have your youngest to be my wife and promise to stay by her side forever" I said, trying not to stutter and squeak like what I did last night, I wanted to show them how serious I am to Nanoha.

He smiled and looked at her mother,

"Mom, she wants our Nanoha, shall we give her to this kid?" He asked

"Fate san" I gulped, Momoko smiled at me

"Thank you" she said

"But" I gulped, please let it be positive, please please, I know how much Nanoha love her family, and how much she cares for them, I'm afraid she will choose them more than me

"I don't think you need permission from us," she said, I looked at her confused

"My daughter is old enough to make a decision for herself, and besides we love to give her away for a long time already" Momoko said

"Yeah, and believe us even if we disapprove of you I bet she choose you instead of us" Kyouya said

"Really?" I asked

Miyuki nodded," yup, and for your information, we already having a conversation about how much we thankful that you asked my sister for marriage, you don't know how much you make our mom Happy Fate" she said

"Oh" I said

"Yeah so….." Kyouya trailed off and looked at his sister and mom

"Welcome to the Family Fate-chan" They all said, I smiled and tear up a little and looked at my mom, she gave me a thumb up.

"Thank you" I said as I bow for the last time, then I sat beside my mother who immediately hug me and told me how proud she was.

Kyouya started asking me basic information about myself, while Miyuki is happily taking down note, after a while I saw Hayate walking towards us, I looked at her to smile but when I realized Nanoha was not with her, I looked at her worried

"I lost your girlfriend (then she looked at Carim) and your best friend" she said, Carim immediately moved away from Miyuki

"Where did you last saw her?" I asked worried, since this resort has some parts that haven't developed, there's still wild animals and dark places that my love is afraid of.

"At the reception hall, " she said not looking at me but at Carim,

"Wait, let me call her" Carim said while taking out her phone

"You can't" I said already standing up,

"Why?" She asked

"Nanoha's mobile service provider has no signal in here" I said, and they all looked at their phone

"Let me look for her" I continued annoyed, they lost my girlfriend! How could they! They ruined the mood

"Nope, just stay here, don't worry I'd stayed with that woman for more than half of my life, I can easily look for her" Carim insisted,

"Let me help, you don't know this place" Hayate offered

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I was busy admiring the huge trees and enjoying the cool shade the forest giving when I realize I lost my way, I tried to call my Fate-chan, but sadly I don't have a signal, so I just sat at the foot of a tree with a branch that I'm swinging.

Despite of the danger I'm in, I feel safe and sleepy. So, I lean on the huge tree, close my eyes and take a power nap, maybe it will give me ideas when I wake up. When I'm about to doze off, someone suddenly whispered to me

"Comfy?" It asked, it startled me so I immediately smack it with the wood I'm holding

"Ouch! Nanoha-san!" Hayate said as she checks if her nose is not bleeding

"I'm sorry" I apologized. Hayate just smiled at me

"Haya-chan?" I heard Carim voice, who already walking towards us

"Car-" I stopped when my friend just passed by me and went directly to ms. Yagami

"I'm fine," Hayate said and looked the other way, my friend sighed

"I told it's not what you think, I just sat there because there no more seat available" She said while massaging her temple. Hayate did not reply, I snickered. Carim looked at me annoyed

"You" she said as she walked towards me, I just looked at her, suddenly she pinched my cheeks!

"You Always make us worry!" She said pinching my cheeks harder

"Ou-ouch! SENPAI!" I said trying to remove her hands on me

"You already at your forties and you still managed to get lost in a Forest?" she scolded me

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" I pleaded, she released me immediately, I scowled at her and when she turned her attention back at Hayate, I extract my revenge, I pinched her cheeks too

"Ow-OW NANOHA!" she protested, I released her, and she tried to get back at me but I managed to dodge it and stop her attack, she give up a moment after, I laughed at her, then she laughed at me. Then suddenly she hugs me,

"Carim?" I asked

"Congratulations" she said with a teary eyes but you will know that those were tears of joy,, I raised an eyebrow at her

"For what?" I asked smiling, then she suddenly pat my head then disheveled my hair

"For getting married! You lucky maiden! You even beat me?!" She said, I managed to get away from her and looked at her shocked, she looked at me confused

"I'm getting married?!" I asked, they both looked at each other,

"You really don't know?" Hayate asked

"No, I mean, she asked me last night and I said yes, but logically speaking there's no way she can marry me today" I said trying to reasoned out myself to them

"Hahaha, Nanoha, believe me, Fate loves to defy logic" Hayate laughed, then snickered at me

"Always" she said, then my brain suddenly accepted the concept of getting married today, It will really happen, This made me fainted.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

"So, what is it? A suit or dress?" My mother asked me, it was 3 hours before my wedding and I don't have any news about Nanoha, I already asked Arf to call me via radio once she saw my Nanoha, and I'm worried since I talked to Ginga, and she said she told Nanoha that she saw me went to the Forest.

"Fate?" I looked at my mother with tears already, she smiled at me gently

"Hey don't stress yourself, I'm sure Nanoha is fine don't worry" she said to me

"Mom, actually my proposal to her last night; she did not believe me, and now I keep on thinking, what if she just acts like that because she really don't want to marry me as of now, that this whole ordeal, is not worth it" I said as I cover my face with my palms

"Nonsense, don't think that way," she confirmed me, then suddenly Arf called in my radio

"Alpha, come in, this is bravo over" she said

"Arf! " I answered

"Alpha, call me Bravo over" she replied

"Arf, cut it out, have you found Nanoha?" I pleaded

"Alph-

"Arf san did you find Nanoha-san already?" My mom cuts in taking the radio from me

"Ye-yes Ma'am, she was with Ms. Carim and Hayate-san" she said finally

"How is she?" I asked as I took the radio from my mom

"Oh, she's fine," Arf said

"Can I have talked to her?"

"Ahm…. No….." Arf said

"Bu-" my mom took the radio again and ordered Arf

"Arf-san give the radio to Nanoha san"

"I can't" Arf hesitantly said

"HUH? WHy not? Arf please I need to talk to her" I said

"Well, she's asleep so she can't talk right now" Arf replied

"She's asleep?" I asked

"Yeah,"

"Is Hayate with you? can you give her the radio please" then I heard a shuffling sound

"Hello friend~ How are you? " My friend asked

"Hayate, where did you find Nanoha? Is she okay? Did you clarify about the wedding?" I asked

"Ahaha Of course, don't worry she pretty know that she will marry you today" Hayate replied, I sighed

"Can I talk to her?" I asked again

"Nope, she's fainted when she realizes she's getting married" Hayate bluntly said

"WHAT?!" I asked panicking, I heard a gulped

"AHAhaha…... Hey Fate, forget what I said, your fiancée is fine," she said awkwardly

"HAYATE!" I yelled

"Fate-chan?" Then I heard the voice I'm dying to hear

"Nano-

"FATE-CHAN I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU,I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU!I LOVE YOU!, I LOVE YOU!" she said, then I heard some faint sobs

"I will marry you! I will! I do! I want to spend my whole life with you!, I want to be-"

"Okay, that's enough Nanoha chan~, You can save those cheesy lines at the wedding, Okay?" Hayate suddenly cuts in

"OI! Haya-"

"Fate we have to go now~ we still need to prepare, you already talked to her, You okay now~ bye!" Hayate said as she cut the conversation. I looked at the radio then to my mom who is already smiling at me

"See? I told you, she's fine, Now, A suite or a dress?" She asked smiling

* * *

"Phew" I breath out, then shookes my hands

"hey, Relax, don't worry, and refrain from moving so much, you getting all sweaty my child" My mother told me as she fixed my suite, it was a little bigger to me, since it was Dad's

"Hmm, I told you, wearing the dress is much better," she said, I just smiled at my mother,

"Mom, you know I don't like that dress," I said as I looked to where my angel will come from.

The venue faced directly the sea where the breathtaking sunset was already taking place, the auburn color of the sky is already showing itself. At the end of each seated aisle, were the mixed flowers of lilies, jasmine, and stargazer beautifully arranged with red petal spread down on the ailse, our guest are asked to dressed in the attire according to their comfort. On either side of the aisle, they sat in white chairs set up for them on the sand.

Finally, I saw the guest and our relatives walked towards us, as they sat on their rightful places, the love of my life is breathtaking beautiful, the sunset just adores her auburn hair more. My breath hitched, if only I can skip to the part of I do, damn I will.

"Okay, please line up, Vita-chan baby, remember what Mama told you okay?" Hayate said as she starts arranging the bridesmaids and the flower girl. After that she stood beside me and elbowed me

"No wonder, you didn't let me know her earlier, I might want her for myself" Hayate said teasingly

"Oh really?" Carim asked as she stood beside Hayate

"Well I found something better" Hayate said smilling at Carim. Then she signaled the choir to starts the music.

Vita started to line the path with white petals, all guest were animatedly chatting to each other, some are taking pictures, but I was focused to the woman I've been dreaming of,

As she walked down the aisle I can't help myself but to tear up and sob, my mom immediately hold my shoulder, I wiped my tears. and try to looked at her again, I saw her smiled at me, then I suddenly remember, the first morning I woke up before her, the day after I put her to bed when she fall asleep in her drawing table, when she refused to go with me to the party. That's when I realized I want my every morning to be like that, I will spend my whole life with her, filled it with laughter and love, and if God will give me another life, I will surely find her again and spend it again with her.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

When I saw her tears, I can't help but to smile at her, and I know I'm also crying because of joy, my mind suddenly plays the first time we met, who have thought that one student who sheepishly smiled at me as she raised her hand to interrupt my report and asked me why I did not include her favorite place, and debated to me, will be the love of my life. With our lives together, and she were by my side I could not asked for more, even if we won't have children, just her in my life, fills everything.

When I finally reach her, I wipe her tears with my thumb as I caress her face and she lean on my touch then she took my hand and kissed it, placed it to her heart while saying "I love you" to me. her mother smiled at me and kissed my forehead that was her way of welcoming me into their small family, I felt overwhelmed.

* * *

 **Fate POV**

As I took Nanoha's hand and hold it tighter, we both stood in front of the priest, I can't help but to be overwhelmed,

Nothing can beat this moment, not even having my first ever design become a solid building, When I first signed a plan as an architect not as a draftsman, when I got my own firm, when I won the award for the best architect for the year. Nothing

I don't even know what kind of vow I told her, since no words really can express how much I love, I dream, I need, I wanted her. Saying I love her for a million times was not even enough.

* * *

 **Nanoha POV**

I don't even remember what I just said a while ago for our vows, I just know I told her I love her, with my focus solely to her, I barely managed to put her ring to her finger, and so does she.

The priest nodded and pronounced us a couple. I'm now officially hers and she's mine. This Time I can't help but smiled while my tears flowed, and so does my wife, but she's the first one to recover and smiled gently to me while removing me vail to reveal my face.

She leaned in and kissed me softly, like she's never done it before. Everybody cheered for us, however I barely noticed; my full attention rested to my love

* * *

 **Fate POV**

After we kissed, I traditionally carried her bridal style, we laughed, and we kissed again.

"I love you" she said, as her eyes sparkled with joy and tears, I smiled

"I love you too" I replied

We both looked at the setting sun and smiled as we know that this will be the beginning of our dream together.

* * *

~ FIN ~

* * *

A.N: Okay I swear this is really the end of this story, this is really the ending I wrote, I just hope I achieved the fluffiness and sweet NANOFATE I really want to convey. I know last time it felt rushed, but I did not rush it I promised! It's just that, it reached the maximum words of my per chapter and the wedding scene seem inadequate before and out of place. That's why I ended it, and I'm afraid if I did not end it this December, the next update will be on March, since I will have a site inspection from January till the end of February, and It will be scary If my focus will be split into two, you do know how dangerous in a Construction site, don't you?

I'm really sorry for it... I hope you will forgive me...

Thank you for everyone who helped me to this story, Especially to KAPM! thank you bes!

and to genetic-depression, don't hunt me down please...

and to everybody else

Sorry for the wrong grammars, spelling, etc...

 **Happy Holidays...**


End file.
